The Incredible trolls
by Jpbake
Summary: Branch loved his life as a superhero, fighting crime and saving people was all he knew to do. But after being forced into retirement Branch longs for the chance to get back into the action. One day he finally gets that chance. But he soon finds out that he might of gotten more then he bargained for. Parody of The Incredible's Rated T for violence, blood and some disturding scenes.
1. The glory days

**Hello everybody, as I promised here is my Trolls adaption of the Incredible's. Now it will be safe to warn you that this is a bit darker then the Troll Queen and the actual Incredible's movie, but i was still able to keep it in a T rating. I hope you enjoy.**

Trollvill, a city which is home to more then half a million of trolls and bergens alike. Like most big cities it has a fair share of crime, as well as police destined to punish any troll or bergen that dares to disturb the peace. Unlike other cities though Trollville is also home to many super powered trolls that has been dubbed the same Supertrolls. Supertrolls acts like any other normal troll, they go shopping, they hang out with friends and have barbecues. But when there is crime brewing in the streets they instantly change into their super suit and goes out to to save the day displaying a lot of many different super powers along the way. No one knows where these supertrolls came from. A lot of doctors claim that there is a gene that exist in certain trolls that causes them to have powers. But no one knows how or why some trolls get the gene and others don't and why there never seems to be any super villains out there that have powers. Regardless to what makes a supertroll, for many years these trolls have been out their aiding the police in helping stop crime wherever it may be.

One such Supertroll known to the public as Mr. Increditroll was the most popular and well beloved of all the supertrolls, a three time super of the year winner, his power was that of incredible strength, he could lift entire vehicles and stop a moving train with his bare hands. He could also knock down a building if he felt like it although he only did that if the situation called for it. He enjoyed his life as a hero and all the kids in the city idolized him. Today though he wasn't out looking for crime, he had something else on his mind. For the past two years he had been dating fellow superhero Plastic girl. Plastic Girl could stretch any part of her body for long distances and could even shape shift when situations called for it. After two years of dating however today Mr. Increditroll was finally going to marry her. All the other fellow supertrolls was going to be at the wedding too, including the few regular citizens that the supertrolls trusted with their secrets and assisted them behind the scenes. Now the Supertrolls wasn't going to let their guard down and not fight crime if needed. But they were going to keep it to a minimum and when time for the wedding leave all crime details to the police.

However if they had time to fight crime they would, and right now they did. As Mr. Increditroll, right now dressed in his secret identity Branch, drove to the church in his tux for the wedding, he overheard on the police radio of a the police chasing a group of bank robbers. Branch checked the time on his watch and saw the wedding didn't start for another hour.

"Yeah I got time." Branch said to himself. Branch pushed some buttons on the car causing the car to drive itself toward the direction of the robbers. Branch's chair then folded back as a few gadgets popped out that changed his tux into his super suit, a grey and blue suit with a I emblem on the chest and a blue mask and gloves. Branch smiled to himself as his chair went back upright and he took back the wheel.

"Show time" Branch then pushed one last button on his car that transformed his normal ride into a super turbo super car, complete with a jet engine to go at a incredible speed. As he sped toward the direction of the robbers a blue troll saw Mr. Increditroll speeding down the street and hollered out for his assistant.

"Oh Mr. Increditroll, Mr. Increditroll!" The troll hollered out causing Branch to stop his car and step out.

"What is it citizen?"

"Call me Biggie?" The troll said "And my pet glowworm Mr. Dinkles climbed up that tree there and won't come down." Biggie pointed to the top of a tree where a small glowworm was indeed stuck. Branch checked the GPS on his car and saw that the robbers where headed in his exact direction, if he could hurry he could get the worm down and get the robbers both.

"Sure thing Biggie but I suggest you stand back, there might be trouble."

"On no, he's quite tamed."

Branch picked up the tree and flipped it to the side and started shaking it trying to get Mr. Dinkles to come down, but Dinkles held on to the tree tight and would not let go. Branch turned to look at his GPS and saw the robbers were coming closer, he heard gunfire coming from down the street and turned to see the robbers were almost right on top of him.

"Come on now, let go!" Branch hollered as he shook the tree harder. Finally with the robbers right on top of them Mr. Dinkles finally let go and landed in Biggie's arms. Branch flipped the tree the other way and put it right in the middle of the road to stop the robbers. The robbers had no time to react before they crashed right into the tree.

With the robbers stopped Branch put the tree back in it's upright position as the cops thanked him for his help.

"Thanks Mr. Increditroll you've done it again.

"Oh I'm just here to help." Branch said.

That is when he heard about another robbery coming from a building close by. Branch checked his watch and saw he still had time to stop it. With a quick nod he said goodbye to both the officers, Biggie, and Dinkles and ran back to his car. Only to find there was a kid sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ready for take off." The troll kid said. The kid looked about the age of fifteen and was dressed in a super suit that closely matched that of Mr. Increditroll's but with a cape and rocket powered boots.

"What the.. who are you supposed to be?"

"Well I'm Incrediboy!"

"What no..." Branch said recognizing this kid. "Your the kid from the fan club, what's your name again? Wait Creek that's it! What are you doing Creek?"

"My name is Incrediboy!"

"Look, I've been nice, I've posed for pictures, I've signed every strip of paper you've pushed at me but this is to far. What am I supped to do..."

"Oh you don't have to worry about training me." Creek interrupted. "I know all your moves, your fighting style, your catchphrases everything. I'm your number one fan!"  
It was then that Branch pressed a button activating the passenger ejection seat and drove off leaving Creek in the middle of the street.

"Hey, hey wait!" Creek called out. Branch didn't stop though, he had more important thing to do then deal with the nonsense of a bratty fan.

On the rooftop on a tall building a troll was diggig through the contents of over a dozen purses he stole from ladies in a shopping center he just robbed. He was to focused on trying to find money and other valuables that he didn't notice anyone coming toward him until he saw the shadowy figure of none other then Mr. Increditroll himself.

"You know," Mr. Increditroll said startling him "You can tell a lot about a woman from the contents of his purse. But maybe that's not what you had in mind."

The sure presence of Mr. Increditroll walking toward him was frighting enough, but take in how much bigger and stronger he was too, that caused the robber to nearly turn white from terror. The robber backed away slowly and pulled out his gun in defense, hoping that the sight of a gun would cause Mr. Increditroll to back off. The robber was so focused on Mr. Increditroll that he didn't notice another hero to his right until a long hand stretched out and punched him in the face knocking him down.

Branch turned to see where the hand came from and smiled when he noticed who it belonged to.

"Plastic girl."

"Mr. Increditroll." Plastic girl said in a flirtatious tone. Plastic girl was a pink troll and wore a silver outfit with a red mask and gloves. Plastic girl reached down to pick up the robber she took out.

"No, no, I got him."

"Sure you got him, I just took him out for you."

"Sure you took him out his attention was on me."

"The fact that I exploited to do my job."

"My job you mean,"

"A simple thank you would suffice."

"Thanks, but I don't need any help."

"What ever happened to ladies first."

"Well whatever happened to equal treatment."

"Hey look the lady got me first okay." The mugger said standing up to rub his sore spot. Only for plastic girl to stretch out her fist and punch him again.

"Shut up, grown ups talking." Plastic girl said to the robber before turning her attention back to Mr. Increditroll. This time Plastic girl turned the flirting meter on max and got up real close to Branch and rubbed her index finger down his chest "Well we could share you know"

"I work alone." Mr. Increditroll said playing into the flirting game.

"Well I think you need to be a bit more..." Plastic girl pulled her face really close to Branch's and for a second Branch thought she was going to give him a kiss right then, only for her to show off her stretching ability by stretching her body clear over Branch and to the other side of the pavement and through Branch's legs. "Flexible."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Branch asked

"I have a previous engagement." Then Plastic girl jumped off the building and used her stretching ability to leap from building to building. Branch just whistled to himself "That is one heck of a woman."

"I know right," Branch heard the robber say standing up "I bet she is fun in a hotel room."

This time it was Branch's turn to punch him and this time he made sure he was out cold.

It was then that Branch heard shooting coming from a helicopter, Branch turned to see a four legged troll shooting ice from his feet chasing after the helicopter.

"Hey Frostbite!" Branch called out.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Frostbite asked confused while still focusing on the helicopter shooting at him, after all Branch was supposed to be getting married in less then a hour.

"I still got time."

That is when Branch heard screaming and turned his attention to a skyscraper, where he saw a troll falling from the top of the skyscraper. If Branch didn't do something the troll would be dead the second he hit the ground. Taking a few steps back he built up the speed and jumped, grabbing the troll and crashing through the building, landing with a thud.

"I think you broke something." The troll groaned once they hit the floor.

"Well with counseling I'm sure you'll come to forgive me." Branch said, that is when he heard something, something that sounded like a ticking sound "Wait a minute."

Branch walked slowly to the all and pressed his ear to the wall, it was then he realized what the ticking sound belonged to and quickly leaped out of the way to avoid the blast. The blast caused a huge wall of smoke to engulf the entire room for a few seconds, and when the smoke settled Branch new exactly who was responsible for the explosion.

"Chef!" Branch growled, Chef was a bergen and a professional thief who liked to use a bunch of high tech explosives when committing her crimes. She had pulled a string of almost dozen robberies within the past month and found her way onto the top of the bergens most wanted list. Branch had been looking for her since the news of her robberies broke and now that Branch found her, he was not going to let her get away."

"Mr. Increditroll." Chef growled

"And Incrediboy!" The two of them both heard. The two turned around and saw Creek standing there in the edge of the building. Branch just face palmed in discuss when he saw Creek. Chef just tilted her head in confusion

"Incrediboy?"

"You curious how I get around so fast?" Creek asked as he activated his pair of rocket boots to fly over to Branch and chef. "See I have these rocket boots that I invented.

"Go home Creek." Branch said not interested

"What?"

"Now."

"Little oaf." Chef added.

"Can we talk." Creek said pulling Branch aside. "You always say be true to yourself but you never say what part of yourself to be true to. Well I finally have figured that part out. I am your sidekick, Incrediboy!"

"And now you have officially carried it to far Creek." Branch said, Chef tried to take the opportunity to make her escape but Branch grabbed her by the ankle and caused her to fall to the ground.

"This is because I don't have powers is it?!" Creek yelled, getting angry that Mr. Increditroll wouldn't take him in. Creek couldn't believe that Mr. Increditroll wouldn't accept him, he had motivation, the tech, the brains, everything needed to make a great superhero, why wouldn't Mr. Increditroll see that? "Well not every super hero has powers you know. You can be super without them, you see these boots, I invented these, I can fly can you fly?"

"Fly home Creek, I work alone."

"And your outfit is totally ridiculous." Chef added

"Just give me one chance." Creek begged, "look I'll show you I'll go get the police." Creek didn't notice that Chef clipped a bomb onto Creek's cape. Branch did though and he had to get that bomb off so Creek wouldn't get blown up.

"Wait stop!"

"It will only take a second really."

"There's a bomb."

Creek wouldn't listen though, he flew off, leaving Branch with no choice but to release Chef and grab onto Creek's cape as he tried to reach the bomb.

"Hey let go, your wrecking my flight patter I can do this." Creek didn't know that Branch was trying top save him and Branch didn't really care what Creek thought, he only cared about getting that bomb loose. Finally Branch grabbed the bomb and released his grasp on Creek. But as Branch fell back to the earth he accidentally dropped the bomb and it landed on a train track and exploded, destroying the train track just as a oncoming train was coming.

Branch saw that the hole in the tracks was over a bridge, if that train fell off the bridge every passenger would die. He took a deep breath and ran after the train, he held his hand out and grabbed on, using his feet as breaks to slow the train down just before the the train fell off the bridge.

After the passengers on the train was safe Branch tracked down Creek and drug him to the police. "Take this one home and make sure his mom knows what he has been up too."

"I can help you you're making a mistake!" Creek protested, his words falling on deaf ears.

"The blast from that building was caused by Chef who I caught in the act robbing the vault, now we might be able to nab him if we set up a perimeter."

"You mean she got away?" a officer asked

"Yes, Creek here made sure of that!" Branch growled

"Incrediboy!"

"Your not affiliated with me." Branch scolded, it was then that Branch noticed the time on his lock and gasped, the time read twenty after, he was late for his own wedding.

"Holy smokes I'm late," Branch turned to the cops "Um listen I got to be somewhere."

"But what about Chef?"

"Any other day I would go after her myself but I really got to go, but don't worry we'll catch her, eventually."

Branch broke about twenty different speed laws getting to the church but he made it, he was late, but he made it. He changed back into his suit in the car and ran out to the church where he saw his best man Cooper AKA Frostbite waiting for him.

"Is he night still young?" Branch asked

"You are awfully late."

"How do I look."

"You forgot the mask!" Cooper gasped quickly taking it off. Monst everybody in the wedding might know that Branch was Mr. Increditroll but the pastor didn't and he didn't want the pastor to have a freak out in the middle of the wedding.

Once the mask was off Branch took a deep breath and walked through the doors. "Showtime."

Plastic girl, now in her secret identity of Poppy, was already at the alter in her wedding dress waiting for him. Branch could tell in the look of Poppy's eyes that she was a bit disappointed that he was late, but she held in her frustration the best she could knowing that as superheros that they could get a bit tied up fighting crime. But still it was their wedding and he could have let the cops handle it for one night.

"Your late." Poppy whispered as the pastor was asking Branch if he took Poppy to be his wife. "When you asked me if I was doing anything later I didn't know you had forgotten. I thought it was playful banter."

"It was playful banter"

"Your a bit late though Everybody was starting to think you got cold feet."

"You need to be a bit more flexible." Branch said sending Poppy's on words back at her.

"I love you. But if we're going to make this work you got to be more then Mr. Increditroll you know that don't you."

The Pastor then finished talking and Branch said "I do"

"I then announce this couple husband and wife." Branch and Poppy then went in for kiss as the audience, mainly made up of fellow superheros, and the hero's costume designers, Satin and Chenille clapped"

"As long as we both shall live." Poppy said when they broke the kiss. "No matter what happens."

"Hey come on, we're superheros what could happen."

Branch was about to find out, a lot could happen.

 **I want to pat myself on the back because as far as i know I'm the first writer to have the trolls driving vehicles and living in a actual city. Yay me! Hope this chapter was just as good as the ones for my other stories and hope you will all stick around to see what happens next.**


	2. Sued

**I hoped to get this up last week but I got busy and didn't get to this till Saturday. Hope this chapter was worth the wait for you. Keep in mind this is a T rated story and will have content is T rated. This chapter is going to be a bit different but was necessary for the plot. Enjoy**

 **One year later**

"I'm being WHAT!?" The news hit him like a atom bomb. Sued, are you serious? He couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Branch, the report came to my desk early this morning. Trust me I will do everything in my power to get these charges dropped." Branch's lawyer Peppy said. Not only was Peppy Branch's lawyer, but also Branch's father in-law. In fact it was because of being Peppy's client that he discovered that Poppy was Plastic Girl and the two of them started dating.

"Dad this is stupid, Branch didn't do anything wrong, he saved the guy's life," Poppy protested. The news hit Poppy just as hard to.

"I know that Poppy and I'm going to try my best to make the judge sees that but according to the report the guy was attempting suicide and Branch interfered and as a result caused the guy physical and emotional pains."

"This is ridiculous" Branch huffed. "Five years protecting this city and what thanks do I get? Getting hit with a lawsuit."

"I wish it was just you," Peppy said catching the attention of Branch and Poppy "But it turns out citizens are coming out in droves and suing supers for physical and constructive damages. This scandal is going far beyond you, but with all supers in general."

"What?" Both Branch and Poppy gasped together.

"Just before I left my office to come here I overheard the chief D.A say she is going to push to put a end to the Super Troll program and have them all relocated.

"This is not fare dad!" Poppy screamed "All we have done is protect these people from threats, if it wasn't for us they'd be dead!"

"I know that Poppy, and I'm going to do everything from my end to clear your husband and protect the Super's reputation.

"Take me to the court house." Branch ordered, "I want to give this guy a piece of my mind!"

"I'm coming too." Poppy said

"No Poppy, I need you to stay and watch the baby." Branch protested.

"Fat chance Branch, you're my husband and I'm going to be by your side. I can call the twins and have them watch her. But I'm going to support you through this.

"Fine, but make it quick." Branch said, Poppy ran inside and grabbed the phone and called the twins, within fifteen minutes Satin and Chenille arrived and greeted the two of them with a warm hug.

"I heard what is going on darlings, complete garbage I say." Satin said "You save their lives and they are ungrateful, bah, like they could do better in your situation."

"Thank you for coming on such short notice" Poppy said "And I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Oh course my dear, of course." Chenille said "Anything for my two favorite supers. Now run along now and go give that judge and D.A a piece of your minds. The baby will be fine."

Poppy thanked the twins and got in the car and headed to the court house.

"Are you sure the twins can handle Scarlett?" Branch asked "Their fashion designers not exactly certified baby sitters."

"Well I figured Cooper will be at the court house as well considering this scandal involves all supers, and the twins were the best option I could think of at the moment."

"You mean besides staying home and watching her while I dealt with this as I asked?"

"Branch you need me right now. Your name is being drug through the mud and I'm not just going to stand in the shadows while it happens. For better or worse, I'm by your side."

Branch smiled, that was one of the things he loved about Poppy, she had his back. It was the Super Troll in her, not leaving anybody alone when they were vulnerable. And as Branch hated to admit it, he was vulnerable right now, his reputation was in jeopardy as well as his career as a Super Troll. He did need her right now, more then ever.

Once Branch and Poppy arrived at the court house there was a wave of reporters of both troll and bergen alike there waiting and hoping for a response from him. Branch and Poppy quickly changed into their super suits and stepped outside where they were ambushed by reporters and photographers.

"Mr. Increditroll what is your side of the story on these charges against you?" One reporter asked

"Did you know that the troll you saved was committing suicide?"

"Did you intentionally hurt the troll?

"My client is not going to answer any questions at this time." Peppy stepped in as he led Branch inside while the reporters and photographers still crowding them trying to get answers and pictures for the papers.

"Mr. Increditroll are you really guilty or is this..." Peppy slammed the door to the court house shut ending all the reporters attempt at getting a word from Branch.

"Reporters." Peppy scoffed, "They love a good scandal, especially when it comes from a important figure. Give them a inch and they take a mile. Give them a syllable and they'll make a front page article about it."

"Create a accusation about a beloved figure and they'll set out to ruin their reputation in order to make a name for themselves." Branch added.

"We'll save your reputation, and all the other supers reputation, trust me." Peppy said

"God I hope so," Poppy said. It pained her to see Branch's name be drug threw the mud unfairly like this, especially when he did nothing to deserve it. He was just doing his job, so what if a few injuries happened because of it. It's not like the guy died from them or anything. Maybe that was the point though, the guy did want to die and Branch prevented that. That is what angered Poppy even more. This guy was so wanted to commit suicide that when Branch prevented it from happening he got so angry he decided to sue him. Give Poppy two minutes alone with this person and she would beat the suicidal tendencies and money hungry attention right out of him. Boy she was steamed and this moron better hope he didn't run into her in the hallway.

As the judge and D.A arrived in the courtroom Branch took his seat next to Peppy while Poppy took a seat in the audience alongside Cooper who showed up for moral support dressed up as Frostbite.

"Thanks for showing up Frostbite." Poppy said

"Anything for Mr. Increditroll" Cooper replied. It was then that his eyes lit up when he saw the judge, she was a red skinned troll with stringy yellow hair. Spotting her made his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

"Um, is it just me or is that judge kind of cute?"

"Frostbite please don't tell me you are going gaga over the person in control of Mr. Increditroll's fate."

"Where you see a threat, I see more as a challenge." Frostbite said "And who knows maybe I can persuade her to rule in Mr. Increditroll's favor, say over dinner or something."

"You are crazy you know that?"

"What can I say, I like a good challenge."

"You are way over your head with this one buddy."

"All rise." They suddenly heard. All the trolls in the courtroom stood up. "Please be seated, Judge Suki will be overseeing the case."

"May we hear from the plaintiff?" Suki asked.

"Yes, your honor." The Plaintiff's attorney said "My client, Olive didn't ask to be saved, Olive didn't want to be saved. And the injuries received from Mr. Increditroll's actions, if you can call it that, causes him daily pain."

"Hey, I saved your life!" Branch shot out from his seat, completely shocked that he was being attacked just for doing his job.

"You didn't save my life you ruined my death!" Olive said nearly jumping out of his seat and attacking Branch. Both Branch's and Olive's lawyers had to step in and pull the two back before the two attacked each other.

"Order, Order in the court." Suki yelled slamming her gavel on the podium to settle the two sides down.

"Yep, I like this girl, I'm in love." Cooper said, Poppy just rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"Can we hear from Mr. Increditroll's lawyer now?"

"Gladly your honor," Peppy said "And I hope you don't mind if I ask the plaintiff Olive to the stand."

"Go ahead." Suki allowed, Olive willingly walked to the stand and after taking the oath to tell the truth sat down at the stand preparing for what he knew was going to be a drilling from Peppy.

"Tell me Olive, out of all the ways to commit suicide, why choose to do it in such a public place? I mean there is many of different ways to do it at your own house without interference. You could use a gun, use a knife, you could even use your bed sheets and hang yourself from the ceiling if you want to. Why such a public place? Was it for attention? Or was you even really there to commit suicide at all?

"Objection!" Olive's lawyer shouted.

"Over ruled." Suki said

"My life sucked and I wanted to end it right then and there, not wait till I got home to a nagging wife who doesn't appreciate me or what I do. Heck she was one of the reasons I was going to go through with it. Until your client ruined everything."

"Really, cause my client has a job, and his job is to react when he see's somebody who might be in danger, not think about rather or not that somebody is trying to kill himself or not. And here's the thing, I'm not one hundred percent convinced that you even was there to kill yourself. See I think you saw Mr. Increditroll as a way to get money. I did some digging and saw that you have lost a lot of money do to gambling, fed up you decided the best way to get money is to set my client, or any other superhero up. So you climbed that tower, and once you saw Mr. Increditroll, you jumped and once Mr. Increditroll took the bait you had yourself a lawsuit and a quick way to make money!"

"Objection, clear speculation, where is the proof of this claim!"

"Your insane." Olive said

"Sustained" Suki said

"I have no further questions at this time." Peppy said going back to his seat.

The two sides continued to give their arguments for the next hour and a half. Finally Suki decided it was time to take a recess and told them to be back the following day. It was then That Cooper decided it was time to make his move.

Branch and Poppy quickly made their way back to their car. It had been a rough past couple of hours, hearing Olive's lawyer completely bash Branch and make him look like a irresponsible menace was completely sickening, and what was worse is it seemed like Suki was actually buying it. Once again all the reporters outside tried to get a response from Branch, only for Peppy to push them aside once again. Branch just wanted to get home and forget about this day. Poppy tried to be supporting and loving but at the same time she understood how Branch felt, his whole reputation was on the line here, and if they lost this case it could mean the end for him.

Once the two finally reached their car there was one friendly face walking across the street who greeted Branch, Biggie the troll who Branch helped last year get his worm out from the tree.

"It's a total shame what is happening to you Mr. Increditroll." Biggie said "Let it be known that I still support you."

"Thanks." Branch said in a sad and depressing tone. "But I fear that it won't do much good."

"People these days are just ungrateful and spoiled." Biggie said "You do one thing that they don't like and they will try to destroy you. They are to soft, to spoiled, and they will get offended from just someone looking at you wrong. They don't deserve the sacrifices you've made for them over the years Mr. Increditroll, they never did. Whatever happens I just want to let you know that everyone else may reject you. But I will always support you."

"Well at least one civilian does." Branch said as he got in his car, and drove off, deep down though he feared that Biggie was probably the only non super troll left who did support him. And that soon he who be ruined.

As Suki walked from the court room she was greeted at the court house steps by Cooper.

"May I walk you to your car madam?"

"Okay what do you want?" Suki asked crossing her arms.

"Who says I want anything?" Cooper replied

"Your a super troll and I'm the judge who holds the fate of one of your own in my hands. Your not trying to persuade my vote are you? Because it want work you know."

"Maybe, maybe not, but as a fellow super troll I do try to stand up to my kind. Tell you what, how about you and me discuss the entire thing say over dinner? I know this great place on the other side of town, very fancy, I'll buy."

"You know, you are flirting with a very dangerous woman."

"I'm a super troll, I like danger?"

"I'll admit the offer does sound attractive. But I will just come out and say it, I've never cared for you supers, I find you to be dangerous and over confident. Rushing into danger and throwing your powers around without a ounce of thought for your surroundings."

"Well maybe I can change your mind on us."

"Even if you do, do you really think it will make a difference on what the rest of the world thinks about your kind right now? Super's all across the country are being sued, and the capital is debating right now about the fate of your entire kind. Regardless of what my ruling will be, I'm just one judge in a string of hundreds of cases all across the country."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"I'll accept your dinner offer, but be warned, it won't make a difference about the fate of your kind."

"We'll see about that darling, meet me at six at rainbow cafe. I'll be waiting for you outside."

Suki got in her car and drove off, as Cooper watched her drive off he just smiled and shook his head.

"Dang she is a wild one."

Suki went along with it, at six she drove up to the parking lot of rainbow cafe and saw Frostbite, now sporting sunglasses, a green hat and tux instead of his blue and white super suit and visor. As Suki walked up to him Cooper took her by the hand and walked her inside.

"I see that you still won't let me see your eyes."

"It's a first date dear I can't let you see my full identity yet now can I? Come on I got us a table reserved."

Cooper led Suki to their table and once they ordered and received their food the two of them started talking about themselves, about their families and interests, for the first hour it seemed like a normal date. Still there was one thing on Suki just had to know.

"Why are you interested in me Frostbite?"

"You mean besides the fact that I find you attractive?"

"I literally hold the fate of your friend in my hands. That alone would give you every reason to hate me. But here you are taking me on a date like everything is fine with the world. Why is that?

"I see you, Suki as a challenge." Frostbite said "See I'm a firm believer of the saying opposites attract. I'm a super troll and your a non super who has a very negative opinion about our kind. By society's rules we shouldn't have anything to do with each other. But I say the heck with what society wants, if one really wants something, then they should do everything in their power to get it. Sure there is several nice available female super trolls out there. But they don't possess the challenge for me. I want someone who will challenge me, some one out of my league, some one who will make me work extra hard to win them over, that way when it finally happens it will be a bigger reward to me then if I won super of the year."

"And you think I am that challenge for you?"

"As I said hon, opposites attract. It just comes down to finding the one thing that both of you have in common despite how flat out opposite you are."

"And you think you know what that one thing is?"

"You mean despite the fact that we both are beautiful? Yes, you and I both care about the well being of the public, and will do whatever it takes to bring justice to them, no matter what the rest of the world thinks or what everyone's opinion may be. We both have different opinions on how the city should should be protected. Me with my super powers and you by licensed officers, but we do both care about justice. And that is why I admire you."

"Wow," Suki said "You have a very... interesting way with words Frostbite."

"I consider it my second super power."

Apparently Cooper's words were more powerful than he realized because once dinner was over the two of them were in Cooper's car making out. Suki was laying on top of Cooper her lips locked on his and there for a little bit Cooper thought for sure that he was going to get lucky.

That is when Suki heard her phone ringing interrupting any romantic mood they were in.

"This is Suki." Suki's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. "Gotcha, on my way to the court house now." Suki turned back to Cooper "Sorry Frostbite but I have to go. Another lawsuit has been filed against Mr. Increditroll."

"What? From who?"

"The people in the train incident." Suki said "Thanks for tonight it was really fun and I hope that we can do it again someday but I'm needed at the court house, bye."

As Suki left Cooper sat back in his car in awe and heartbreak. Saddened that his night with Suki was ruined by another lawsuit against his friend, and completely wild about how he got Suki to go heads over heels over him.

"So, this must be how Batman feels like with Catwoman." Cooper said to himself.

The next couple of weeks was a complete nightmare for Branch and the rest of the super trolls. Once the victims of the train incident filed charges the lawyers from both the train victims and Olive had all the ammunition they needed to paint Branch as careless, destructive and complete inconsiderate toward public safety. To make matters worse the general public had turned there backs on the supers they once admired. Every day during Mr. Increditroll's trial, there was protester's on the streets calling for the end of the supers. Some of the protests even got violent with people attacking supporters of the supers, leading to arrests for the attackers. The last few days of Branch's trail, security had to be increased around him due to protesters shouting vulgarities toward Branch, throwing objects and even a few trying to physically attack him there on the court house steps. Then came the news that all the supers dreaded. With all the allegations against him, Suki had no choice but to rule in favor of both Olive and the train victims. Mr. Increditroll hung his head low in defeat and Poppy put a supporting arm around his shoulder.

"We will get through this I promise."

"I don't think I am even powerful enough to overcome this." Branch said

Sadly for Branch and the other supers though, it didn't end with Branch's trial that day. After all the allegations against the Super's, congress passed the Super troll relocation act, and shut down the super troll program.

"As much as we respect what the supers has done for us over the years it is time that their era comes to a end." The president said "It is time that their secret identities become their only identities. It is time they join us or go away."

Furious Branch smashed his living room TV and chunked it out the window. Then he collapsed in his living room chair and sobbed, with Poppy wrapping her arms around him for comfort. It was over, they were ruined, the super trolls were no more.

 **Hope you liked it. I will try to get the next chapter on time next week. Till next time, see ya.**


	3. The Intruder

**So this chapter is inspired off a alternate opening to the Incredibles. If you have a copy of the Incredibles on DVD or Blueray you may have seen the alternate opening in the special features section but if you haven't you can find it on YouTube.**

What am I going to do now?"

Branch watched in sadness out of his living room window as a statue of him was being pulled down by a crane. What _would_ he do? Being a super hero was all he knew. He wasn't trained for anything else. How was he going to provide for his newborn daughter when he didn't know how to hold down a regular job. As a super troll him and Poppy was payed by the government, they worked with them and every day that they assisted the police or saved the city from a greater threat they were rewarded with a huge check. Now that the super trolls were no more they were being forced to search for another line of work, with little to no idea where they would even start.

"Well I suppose tomorrow you will have to go out and look for a job." Poppy said wrapping her arms around Branch's shoulders.

"But what though? I don't even know what I would be qualified for, I've spent my entire adult life as a super troll, I never really prepared for anything else."

"Hey there, you'll think of something." Poppy ensured "The Branch I know is not a quitter. You'll get through this, you'll find something, I know somewhere out there is the perfect job just waiting for you. You just need to go out there and find what it is."

"I don't know how you can stay so positive." Branch said

"That's just who I am, I always try to look on the bright side of life, even when it's mostly dark and grey. That's what makes us such a great team, you have your strength and determination, and I have my optimism." Poppy then reached her arms over to close the blinds so Branch would no longer stare out the window and be sad. "Now come on, I got dinner ready and then you are going to go look at the job listings in the paper so you can have some places to look at tomorrow morning. The sooner you get back on your feet the sooner you can move on."

"Maybe I don't want to move on." Branch said as he followed Poppy to the kitchen to eat.

"Well you are going to have to move on because like it or not we are no longer super trolls."

"Thank you for reminding me that.  
"Well the sooner you accept the truth the better it will be for all of us."

Thankfully Poppy's cooking cheered Branch up at least enough that he didn't spend the rest of the day a total grouch Poppy fixed spaghetti and meat balls with a side salad and garlic toast, and Branch wasted no time finishing his plate. He always admired Poppy's cooking, that was one of the many things he loved about her, on top of her looks, and personality of course. Even though he was still sad and upset about the court ruling but like Poppy said he had to move on. He had a family to think about, a daughter, he couldn't just think about himself anymore. She deserved a good life, she deserved a father who could provide a steady income. As Poppy suggested as soon as dinner was over he grabbed the paper and started looking at job openings. He found a few openings that at least paid well and didn't seem like a complete and total bore and wrote the phone number and address down for him to contact in the morning. Soon it was time for bed and as he walked to the bedroom he stopped by the baby's room to look over his sleeping daughter. Pieces of paper that spelt out Scarlett was strung over her crib, like her name her skin color was a bright scarlet red, with sapphire blue hair that matched her father's. Branch reached his hand over the crib and stroked Scarlett's hair as she slept, he needed to be strong for her, so she could have a future. He just didn't know yet how he was going to do that.

"Sleep well my child, I promise daddy is going be all right. He's going through a bit of a bind right now, he doesn't know what he is going to do. But I promise, daddy is going to do everything in his power to make provide for you and keep you safe. I love you so much my baby." Branch then bent down and kissed Scarlett's blue hair before retreating to his own bed where Poppy was already waiting for him. As he lay in bed he couldn't help but let his fear consume his thoughts as he wondered just how on Earth he would overcome this. Eventually tiredness overcame his worry and he soon drifted to sleep... only to be woke up four hours later by the sound of glass breaking.

"What was that?" Branch gasped when he heard the shattering sound.

"It sounded like it came from the living room!" Poppy said, being woke by the sound too. Branch quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed his old baseball bat from when he played baseball in high school. He never was any good at the sport and the other opponents cheered when he was at bat because they knew it would be a easy strike out, but Branch kept the bat around anyway hoping that one of his kids may someday be better at the sport than he was.

Right now though he had a different use for the bat, a intruder seemed to be in the house and there was no way Branch was going to stand still and let him rob from them. As he walked into the living room he saw the robber heading to the kitchen, open up the cupboards and started grabbing the fine china dishes.

"If you were smart you would leave those!" Branch said "That set use to belong to my grandmother, and I would hate to damage those while I beat your face in for intruding my home."

"Is that so?" The intruder didn't turn around, nor even give a hint of fear when Branch spoke his threat. He just quickly sat the china down by the sink as Branch continued to speak threats to the intruder.

"You picked the wrong house to break into tonight buddy."

"Actually Mr. Increditroll, I think I picked the _right_ house!"

Branch's eyes went wide when he heard the intruder call him Mr. Increditroll. How did he know that? Branch didn't have time to react before the intruder shot him with a ray, trapping Branch in it and making it impossible for Branch to move a single muscle.

"Impressive ain't it?" The intruder said, "Zero point energy!" The intruder wore a ski mask making it impossible to see his face. Even more so he wore black long sleeve shirt and pants and wore two white gloves, with wrist gauntlets attached. Every inch of skin was covered making it impossible to see what color troll he was. "You can't move a single muscle, yet I can move you wherever I want!" The intruder then tossed Branch into the wall, causing a gaping hole to form where he made contact.

"Who...who are you?" Branch growled as he struggled to get up. He hit the wall with his side, hitting a picture frame in the process. He got a bit of glass stuck in his side from the impact, making any effort to get up much more painful. "How do you know who I am, and what do you want?"

"Who am I?" The intruder laughed, "you'll find out in time, but now is not that day." Branch tried to find something he could throw at the intruder while he was busy talking, he saw resting next to the fire place was a poker. Slowly and carefully so the intruder didn't see him, he grabbed for the poker.

"How do I know who you are, it's simple, I've been steadying you supers, stalking you, snapping pictures when you wasn't looking. I made sure to study every single little feature on your body, from jawline to eye color and everything. Then I looked up the resident's in Trollville to see how if I got a match, and I did." It was then the intruder say the poker coming at him from the corner of his eye, acting fast, the intruder caught it with his ray, freezing it in place and throwing it back at Branch hitting him in the face.

"And what do I want with you?" The intruder taunted as he he stood over Branch, who was laying on the ground, rubbing his face in pain. "I want you to suffer! I want to break you down mentally until you are begging me for death. I won't kill you yet, but when I'm done with you, you will be asking me to, and then when that day comes. I will gladly offer it to you."

The intruder saw a shadow coming up from behind him, turning around he shot his other wrist gauntlet at the shadow catching a woman with his ray. The intruder looked at this other resident in the house, she was pink skinned and her arms was stretched out really long, she was a couple feet away from him but her arm was just a couple inches from his face. That is when it donned on him who this girl was.

"No way, it can't be?" The intruder laughed "Plastic girl?" The intruder turned his face to Branch who was still frozen in his ray. "You married plastic girl?" Then the intruder heard crying coming from the other room. All the noise had woken the baby up "And got _BUSY!_ Looks like I hit the jackpot tonight! Oh this is to good."

The intruder slowly made his way to the baby's room, still caring Branch and Poppy in his rays. Branch knew what the intruder was planning, he was going to take their baby, or even worse kill her to torture Branch. Poppy knew that too, and her eyes sported those of worry, if only she could break out of the ray, she would wrap her arms around that intruder's neck and strangle the life out of him. But it was pointless there was no way to move, the ray was to powerful.

As the intruder finally reached the room he walked closer and closer to Scarlett's crib and Poppy and Branch prayed that this intruder would show compassion for a baby even though they feared the worse. Once the intruder reached the crib though, his eyes went wide in shock and he released the rays in order to search the crib further, because from what he saw, the baby was not there, just a blanket.

As soon as Branch was released from the ray, he quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the intruder, smashing him through a wall. Poppy ran over to the crib and grabbed the blanket, where Scarlett suddenly became visible again.

"My smart little girl." Poppy smiled "Using your invisible powers to distract the bad guy causing him to release mommy and daddy."

The intruder barely started to lift himself off his feet before Branch grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him through another wall and into the living room.

"I don't know who you are buddy, but I'm going to make sure you never walk again by the time I'm done with you."

It was right then that he smelt gas and turned his attention to trying to figure out where it was coming from. Poppy smelt it too, and ran to the living room to spot a gas pipe had broke lose near the fireplace. Acting fast she quickly told Branch to grab on to her, and with Scarlett in one hand, Poppy shot out her other arm out the window and swung to a nearby tree in their front yard.

The intruder laid on the floor, in to much pain to move. Once he smelt the gas he turned to the fireplace where his eyes lit up in horror.

"Son of a..." It was right then that the entire house exploded in a gulf of flames. Poppy and Branch watched from a distance as their beautiful house quickly became nothing but ash. The two of them just giggled to themselves as they cuddled baby Scarlet in their arms. Then it donned on Poppy.

"So now what are we going to do?"

"Well we can't stay here that's for sure." Branch said "We need to move to another city, somewhere safe for both us and Scarlett. Where no former enemies will try to seek revenge, and we can raise our family in a normal environment."

A couple hours later, after Poppy and Branch left to spend rest of the night at Peppy's house, the intruder dug himself out of the burnt remains of what use to be Branch and Poppy's home. His mask and long sleeve shirt had completely burnt to ash, and his face and torso was completely burnt and covered in scars, not to mention his complete left side was covered in blood after making impact with the blast. Letting out some painful cries as he struggled to his feet, he held his left side and started making his way down the street. After inhaling the fumes from the gas he found himself struggling to breath, he needed to get himself to a hospital fast. But Branch and Poppy had probably contacted the police about a robbery and the explosion, how was he going to get help without raising suspicion from the police? Although they probably believe he died in the explosion, so maybe he wouldn't raise suspicion after all.

As he made his way down the street, he saw a gas station and decided he would try to clean up his wound in there. He walked inside and ordered the person up front to call a ambulance, then he slowly went inside the bathroom to clean up his wound. As he grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning the blood off his side, he tried desperately to rip his gauntlets off his wrist. That is when he made a horrible realization, they wasn't coming off, the explosion had caused the gauntlet to melt onto his skin, they where permanently attached. He tested the gauntlet on the bloody wadded up paper towel and saw the ray still worked, but the gauntlets themselves were permanently attached to his wrist. Letting out a angry scream he chunked the wadded up towel to the side and leaned over the sink as he let out several frustrated deep breaths. That is when he finally got a look of himself in the mirror, and saw how all of him once blue hair with green tips on top was completely burned off, and the upper portion of his purple skin had become nothing but bloody scars. Horrified with what he saw he smashed the window with his fist and let out a series of angry cries. One thing was sure though in his eyes, if he wasn't already seeking revenge on Branch, he was now. He was going to kill him, and he was going to make him suffer while doing it.

"I promise you Mr. Indreditroll," The intruder growled as he hovered over the sink. "You are going to pay. I will find you, and I will not rest until you I have taken everything from you and you have taken your final breath. Enjoy your victory while you can because you are going to pay, somehow someway, you are going to pay!"

 **So as you can probably tell the villain in this story is going to be a bit more dark than in the original movie. I didn't want to make him a copy and paste of Syndrome and instead sort of make him my own thing while still keeping some of the common elements of the character. And I hope that I pull that off well.**


	4. A normal life

**Wow some of you had some pretty strong reactions to the last chapter. I'll admit I love writing dark scenes, they are just so much fun and there is so much you can do with those particular scenes. Don't worry though, there will still the fun scenes that made the original movie so enjoyable, but there will also be the darker stuff to give it the super hero feel. But I will make sure to give it a perfect balance so the darker stuff doesn't ruin the feel for the original.**

 **Also happy day after the Independence day everyone.**

"Denied?" Biggie gasped when Branch handed him back his claim papers with the words "Denied" stamped on with bright red letters. "Your denying my claim?"

It had been fifteen years since the super trolls where forced to live normal lives, fifteen years since Branch and Poppy's home had been attacked by that mystery intruder. Since then Peppy had relocated them to three different cities during that time frame. Each time Branch tried hard to keep a job and keep his powers secret, but each time he ended up over time accidentally exposing his powers causing Peppy to relocate him, Poppy and the kids yet again and erasing the memories of anybody who witnessed the incident.

Now on his fourth job since the super troll relocation act, Branch was working for a insurance company known as Insuracare. Branch took the job believing he would be helping people by offering them insurance when they needed help, however he quickly found out that his boss Guy Diamond didn't like handing out money to those in need, instead just making them pay monthly for there coverage and denying their claims.

"I don't understand I have full coverage." Biggie said, nearly in tears from the news.

"I'm sorry Mr. Biggie but our liability is spelled out clearly in paragraph seventeen," Branch said. He hated turning people down, especially those who was in desperate need of help like Biggie whose house got vandalized by robbers.

"I can't pay for these repairs." Biggie protested. Biggie was interrupted by Branch's phone ringing and Branch held up one finger signalling he would get back to Biggie after he answered the phone.

"Insuracure, this is Branch."

"I'm calling to celebrate a huge occasion." Poppy said on the other end while giving him and Branch's four month on baby Sesame a bath in the kitchen sink. Sesame, their youngest out of three kids had indigo blue skin like Branch and bright pink hair like Poppy and blue eyes. "We are officially moved in." Poppy always made a habit of calling Branch at least once a day while he was at work, usually just to tell him how her day went. Branch often got annoyed by that fact especially since most of the time he was with a client at the time, but he often found it useless to do anything to stop it, When Poppy wanted to talk, she talked, and there was nothing Branch could do to stop it.

"Well that's great honey." Branch said in a rather annoyed tone while still attempting to sound nice but failing hard "And the last three years don't count because?"

"Because I finally unpacked the last box, so now it's official, ha, ha, ha. Why do we have so much junk anyway?"

"Listen hon I'm with a client right now." Branch griped rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger on his free hand.

"Oh say no more." Poppy said "Go save the world one policy at a time honey. I got to get going anyway." Poppy looked at the clock on her kitchen wall, "Got to pick the kids up from school. See you tonight."

"See you honey." Branch said hanging up the phone and turning his attention back to Biggie. "Sorry where were we?"

"I'm currently working part time." Biggie cried "And if you can't help me, I don't know what I'll do!" Biggie then buried his head in his hands and sobbed. Branch couldn't take it no more, he knew he would get in trouble but he just had to help Biggie out. Standing up in his chair and searching to to make sure nobody was listening, he handed Biggie a pen and a piece of paper and started talking to him in a whisper.

"Oky, listen closely," Branch started "I would like to help you but I can't. I would like to tell you to take a copy of your policy to Boomer down on the third floor." Biggie realized what Branch was telling him and quickly started writing down the information. "I also do not advice you to fill out a form with our legal department on the second floor. I also do not expect them to get back to you quickly to resolve the matter. I'd like to help but there is nothing I can do."

"Oh thank you, thank you." Biggie said getting up from his chair and attempting to give him a hug. Branch though quickly calmed him down and asked him to pretend to be upset so he wouldn't get in trouble. Biggie nodding in understanding quickly put on the fake tears as he walked out the room. Branch let out a sigh of relief thinking he was in the clear, only for a very angry Guy Diamond to march up to his desk.

"BRANCH! You otherwise payment on the Cord policy!?"

"Someone broke into his house Guy Diamond his policy clearly covers him."

"I don't care about his coverage Branch!" Guy Diamond scolded "I don't care about his coverage. Tell me how your keeping Insuracare in the blank. Tell me how your doing that when your handing out checks to every Sally Sob Story who gives you a phone call!"

As Guy Diamond stormed out Branch laid back in his chair and started rubbing his forehead as he let out a frustrated sigh. "I hate my job."

When Poppy arrived at the elementary school to pick up her son Flash, she got word from his teacher that Flash had been sent to the office and the principle wanted to see her. Once Poppy arrived to the office she saw a very upset Flash crouched in the chair in front of the principle's desk along with the teacher that sent him to the office.

"I appreciate you coming down here Poppy," The principle said once Poppy arrived.

"What's this about?" Poppy asked taking a seat next to Flash. Flash had burgundy orange skin like Poppy's father and golden yellow hair. "Has Flash done something wrong?"

"Your son is a bad influence." The teacher said who brought Flash to the office "He picks fights and traumatizes the other kids."

"He says that anyway." Flash denied.

"Look I know it's you!" The teacher yelled pointing a finger in Flash's face. "He beat up a lot of kids earlier today at recess!"

"Did you see him do this?" Poppy asked

"Well no," the teacher admitted "Not really."

"Oh well how do you know it was my son who did that."

"Because I hid a tape." the teacher said putting a tape into the TV in the office. "And this time I have him." Flash got really nervous when the teacher said that and Poppy gave Flash a angry scowl. As all four of them watched the tape what they saw was three troll kids messing and tormenting a troll girl on the playground before the tormentors were all crying out in pain their own selves. Two were on the ground curled up in a ball while another one was hanging from a flag pole by his pants screaming in fear. There was one thing wrong with the video though, not once did they see Flash move. In fact the only thing they saw Flash doing was playing around the monkey bars.

"There you see?" the teacher asked. Poppy and the principle just stared at the teacher confused. "What you don't see?" The teacher rewound the tape again and paused it when the first kid fell down. "There see! He knocked that kid to the ground!" The looked but once again they didn't see Flash or any kid for that matter knocking the kid to the ground.

"I don't know how he does it but the kids were not crying before he moves, but after he moves they are are on the ground crying in pain. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!"

The principle had to admit it was odd to see those kids instantly on the ground and hanging from a flag pole all within less than a second, but without evidence that Flash was indeed the culprit there was no way he could punish Flash for it.

"Um, Ernie!" The principle said putting a arm on the teacher's shoulder.

"Don't Ernie me, That little rat is guilty!"

"You and your son can go now Poppy," The principle said "I apologize for the trouble."

"Your letting him go again?" Ernie screamed as Poppy and Flash got up and left the office. Flash turned and gave the teacher a smug look to let him know that he won... again. "He's guilty, you can see on his smug little face. GUILTY I SAY, GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!"

Halfway to Scarlett's school the drive was mostly silent. Even though Flash got away with it at the school, Poppy knew that Flash was indeed the one who did that to those kids. Flash knew Poppy knew the truth as well, and he just stared out the window and pouted waiting for Poppy to start lecturing him. After five minutes Poppy finally spoke.

"Flash this is the third time this year you have been sent to the office. We need to find a better outlet, a more constructive outlet.

"Maybe I could if you let me try out for sports" Flash sassed.

"Honey you know why we can't do that."

"I promise I'll slow down. I'll only be the best by a tiny bit."

"Flash you are a very competitive boy, and a bit of a showoff, the last thing you need is temptation."

"What if it was a sport that didn't involve much running, like basketball,"

"Flash you are still very competitive and a showoff, your speed has nothing to do with it."

"That's what you say mom, but we both know differently!" Flash snapped "You keep saying not to use your powers, but I just can't help it mom! I want to use these powers for something mom, I want to help people. That girl on the playground was being bullied. What was I suppose to do just stand there and let it happen?"

"You could have always gone to the teacher instead of taking it in your on hands and traumatizing those kids like that."

"Then what about all those times you and dad saved the city back when you were younger then?" Flash argued "Dad told me all the stories back from your glory days, how you use to save the city and took the law in your own hands. What makes what I did so different?"

"Because we can't do that anymore Flash!" Poppy snapped, she did not appreciate the way Flash was talking to her, and if she wasn't driving she would grab Flash by the ear and force him to look at her in the eyes. "The law won't allow us too. Times have changed, super trolls have to keep their powers a secret, and what you are doing is jeopardizing that Flash! I admire that you want to help people Flash, but the way you are doing it will only cause more harm than good. You cannot use your powers in public and you can not try out for sports were you will be tempted to show them off and that's final!"

"But dad said our powers are nothing to be ashamed of. That our powers makes us special.

"Everyone's special Flash." Poppy sighed Frustrated with the whole argument.

"That's your way of saying no one is."

At Rainbow City High School Scarlet who was now a Sophomore in High School was waiting outside for her mom to pick her up. As she was waiting outside she saw a boy in her class that she had a big crush on. He had crimson red skin, with Golden yellow eyes and bright yellow hair. He was also the captain of the football team which made him even that more attractive in Scarlett's eyes. As the boy walked out side he heard some of his teammates call out for him. The boy whose name was Steel was in Scarlett's art class and ever since day one of her Freshman year Scarlett felt strange feelings for this boy. She just wished she wasn't so shy so she could build up the urge to talk to him. As Steel walked down the steps he caught a glimpse of Scarlett at the corner of his eye and turned to face her. Only to see nothing but grass where Scarlett was standing. Shrugging he turned back around and continued to chat with his friends. What Steel didn't know though was Scarlett turned invisible, to shy to let Steel know she was staring at him. Once Steel's back was turned she became visible again and crouched behind a tree and cooed.

"He looked at me."

She suddenly heard a car horn honking and heard Flash shouting out for her to come on. Staring one last time at Steel walking off she ran to the car and stared at Steel again as Poppy drove off. Oh if she could only build up the nerve to talk to him.

On a island clear on the other side of the world, a blue troll with red eyes and yellow hair was frantically running through the forest in fear. As he stopped and rested his arm against a tree he turned to see if the thing that was chasing him was gone. This troll was at one time a Super Troll called Laser Beam. His power consisted of shooting lasers out of his eyes at oncoming enemies. This thing he had been fighting though was not seeming to be affected by his lasers, and after fifteen years away from the action he was extremely rusty and not able to move as fast as he once was.

It was then that a metal claw came out from the trees and grabbed him by the leg and drug him through the forest. The metal claw then lifted him off the ground and tossed him on the edge of a cliff resting over a river. Before Laser Beam could pick himself up the claw grabbed him again and lifted him high in the air where Laser Beam could stare into the beaming red eyes of the robot holding him in it's grasp. Laser Beam shot out lasers from his eyes again at the beast, hoping this time he would be able to penetrate it. His action's was useless however and as Laser Beam tried in vain to damage the robot, the robot's free arm unsheathed a blade and stabbed the troll right in the abdomen. Laser Beam instantly gasped and started coughing up blood as the robot released him and sent him falling into the river below.

Once Laser Beam fell in the river a mysterious figure flew up and rested himself on the head of the robot, looking down at the river where Laser Beam fell. The figure wore a iron mask and wore a black respirator suit that made his heavy breathing echo in the air. The figure had a large "S" written on his suit and wore a black cape, gloves and boots. The figure also wore two matching wrist gauntlets. The figure took a small explosive out from his gauntlet and dropped it in the water, the explosive was remotely controlled and had a tiny camera attached to it so as soon as the figure released it he took a screen out from his pocket and steered the explosive under water in search of it's prey.

Laser Beam swam for a short distance before arriving to the entrance of a cave. As he crawled out he finally inspected the injury to his abdomen. There was a lot of blood spilling out, and he was hundreds of miles away from the nearest hospital. There was no way he was going to reach one before he bled out. He was going to die here, this cave was going to be his tomb. Accepting his inevitable fate, he grabbed a sharp edged rock from the cave and started writing a one word message on the cave wall. He might not be able to stop what was coming, but if somebody found his body down here then at least they would be able to find his warning, and stop the threat before it happened.

" _PREDATOR"_

As soon as the message was written in stone he heard a beeping sound come from behind him and saw the explosion washing up to shore. Closing his eyes he accepted his fate as the explosion went off.

Immediately afterword the figure sent down a probe to check for any life readings, when the probe came back with no reading of life, the figure smiled under his mask and walked off. He was now ready for his robot to fight it's greatest enemy.

 **Two things I want to announce real quick.**

 **One: In December I am going to upload a short Christmas themed Trolls story, probably no longer then three chapters, that will focus on Poppy trying to get Branch in the Christmas spirit. I haven't started writing it yet but please keep a eye on it come December.**

 **Two: I would like to ask my readers which Trolls story to do after this one. I have two ideas but need help picking which one to do. One is a original Trolls story called "Eden" that takes place in a post apocalyptic future where trolls have been nearly all wiped out due to war with the bergens and Poppy and Branch are searching for land that is supposed to be the last hope for the trolls survival.**

 **The second is a Trolls adaptation of Phantom of the Opera, because Disney isn't the only good story that deserves to be parodied, and Trolls love to sing so...**

 **Please fill free to vote for your favorite one and whichever one has the most votes by the end of the story will be the one that i write.**


	5. Family dinner

**After counting the votes, The Phantom of the Opera adaption has a huge five to one lead right now over my Original trolls idea "Eden." There is still plenty of time for things to change however so if you haven't voted yet for what Trolls story you want to see next then please vote. And please, only one vote per reader, I know it might be tempting to vote for a story more than once but please be honest and only vote once okay.**

As if work wasn't bad enough for Branch, the drive back home also came with plenty of frustrations. Thanks to road construction cars were backed up for nearly half a mile as they were forced to slow to a car. The growls and curses coming from Branch's lip was drowned out by the honks of several other frustrated and impatient drivers. By the time Branch finally got home thirty minutes later than usual he didn't see Flash's skateboard parked next to the driver side door until he got out and nearly tripped over it, causing himself to cling onto the roof of the car to prevent from falling.

"How many times have I told Flash not to leave his skateboard in the driveway!" Branch growled as he kicked the skateboard away. That is when he noticed the dents on the car roof caused by him grasping on it so hard.

"Oh that's just great." Branch growled, as if he didn't have enough to be frustrated about all ready. Branch tried to shut the door but each time he attempted the door would end up popping back open. After two attempts to close it, he grabbed the door and angrily slammed it shut, causing the window to shatter. At the point of nearly ready to pull his head out in frustration, Branch lifted the car up over his head and was about to throw it clear to the other side of town, that is when he saw two troll kids staring at him in complete amazement. He recognized the two kids, they lived a couple houses down and went to the same school as Flash, one was a blue troll named Harper who had one green eye and one purple eye, and another was a orange troll named Fuzzbert whose hair was so thick it covered everything but his feet. Noticing the looks of pure shock he was receiving from them, with Harper sitting on her bike with her eyes as wide as they could go and her jaw nearly to the floor, Branch gently laid the car back on the ground and went inside embarrassed by the whole event.

Later as they all were sitting at the table having dinner, Poppy was feeding Baby Sesame his baby food, making funny faces and noises to convince Sesame to eat his food. Flash looked on at Poppy making the weird faces and was completely freaked out.

"Mom."

"Uh huh?" Poppy asked not even pausing to look around as she continued to make the weird faces.

"Your making weird faces again."

"No I'm not." Poppy said in the middle of a weird face.  
"Stop making weird faces honey." Branch said halfway paying attention as he sat at the table reading the paper.

Poppy turned and gave Branch a look. "Do you have to read at the table?"

"Um, yeah." Branch replied, still not looking up from the paper.

Poppy turned to see Branch tearing into his steak like a animal. He hadn't even bothered to try to cut his steak, instead opting to try to rip off chunks of it with his teeth. Scarlett watched on at the other side of the table, rolling her eyes in embarrassment of her younger brother.

"Smaller bites Flash, yikes! Branch help the carnivore here cut his meat."

Branch looked up when he heard his name called and let out a frustrated sigh as he reached over to Flash's plate and started to cut the steak. That is when Poppy saw the opportunity to let Branch no what happened to Flash at school earlier that day, though she was hoping Flash would be man enough to tell him his own self.

"So Flash, is there anything you want to tell your father about school today.

"Well um," Flash stuttered nervously, "I dissected a beetle."

Poppy let out a sigh, looks like she would have to tell him herself. "Flash got sent to the office again.

"Good, good." Branch said, not paying attention as he focused on cutting the meat.

"No Branch that's bad."

"What?" Now Poppy had his attention.

"Flash got sent to the office again." Poppy repeated, slower and with more force so Branch could catch what she was saying better.

"Again? What for?"

"Nothing," Flash protested, trying to drop the subject. Poppy wasn't going to though, if Flash wasn't going to be mature enough to confess, Poppy would spill the beans herself.

"He got involved in a fight on the playground. And hung one kid on a flagpole by his pants." She growled that last part as she turned and gave Flash a disappointed look.

"They were bullying another kid on the playground, I was just trying to help her out. Besides it's not like anybody saw me or anything. The tape couldn't even see me."

"They caught you on tape and you still got away with it?" Branch gasped, impressed with how fast Flash must have been going. "Wow, you must have been booking, how fast do you think you were going?"

"Branch, we are not encouraging this." Poppy scolded when she noticed that Branch was more impressed then disappointed in Flash's action.

"I'm not encouraging I just want to know how fast he was going."

"HONEY!" That is when Branch heard the shattering of glass and looked down to see that he broke Flash's plate into three pieces. Not only that, the knife Branch was using to cut the meat had gone straight through the table.

"Great," Branch griped as he removed the knife and tossed it down on the table in frustration. "First the car and now I'm going to have to pay to fix the table."

"The car, what happened to the car?" Poppy asked concerned.

Wanting a change of topic, Branch handed Flash his plate to put his food on and left the table. "Here, I'll get another plate for my own self."

"So how about you Scarlett, how was school?" Poppy asked, Scarlett was just sulking in her chair fiddling with her spaghetti not really hungry as she thought back at how she turned invisible when Steel looked at her. She wondered what might of happened if she didn't get shy earlier. Would Steel had asked her on a date? Could she be out at the having dinner right now at a restaurant with him instead of witnessing her father put a knife through the table. Would she be off to the movies. She cursed herself heavily for being to shy to face him.

"Nothing to report," Scarlett mumbled.

"You've barely touched your food," Poppy noticed.

"I'm not hungry for spaghetti."

"Well it is left over night we have steak, meatloaf. What are you hungry for."

"Steel." Flash laughed to himself.

"Shut up!" Scarlett growled hearing him.

"Well you are." Flash taunted.

"I said shut up you little zit."

"Well she is," Flash griped to Poppy.

"Do not shout at the table." Poppy scolded toward both of them before calling Branch for reinforcement.

"Kids, listen to your mother." Was all Branch said. Poppy frowned wishing Branch would have came over and scolded the kids more.

"Bet she would eat it if it was spaghetti and Steel balls." Flash laughed as he reached for a drink of water.

"Oh you did not just say that!" Scarlett snapped before lunging across the table and attempted to strangle her younger brother. "You perverted little creep!" Scarlett started to slap Flash across the face. Poppy jumped out of her chair and attempted to break up the fight. That is when Flash pushed Scarlett off of him and started running in circles around the table, slapping Scarlett across the face each rotation. After about the fifth slap Scarlett put a invisible force field around her causing Flash to smash into it unaware and fall to the ground.

"Hey, no force field!" Flash complained.

"You started it!" Scarlett responded.

Desperate to put a end to the fight Poppy stretched out her arms trying hard to separate the two. "Both of you sit down right now!" Poppy ordered. Neither one of them listened, both determined to beat the other into a bloody pulp. The two of them ran under the table and attempted to throttle each other. It took everything Poppy had to hold on to them and keep them from killing each other.

As Branch went into the kitchen and grabbed another plate from the cupboard he once again started looking at the paper when a article caught his eye. He saw a picture of a troll he recognized from back in the glory days and his eyes widened in shock with what he read. "Summer, long time advocate of Super Troll rights, missing?" He looked closer at the face and it was then he fully recognized who this troll was "Lazar Beam!"

"BRANCH!" He heard Poppy scream from the dining room. "It's time to engage!" Branch ran to the dining room where she saw both her arms wrapped around the fighting sibling under the table. "Don't just stand there, I need you to intervene!"

"You need me to intervene? Okay!" Branch then lifted the table, hoisting the two fighting kids in the air with it who were still clawing at each other.

"Let go of each other right now!" Poppy demanded. It was only when they heard the door bell ring that the two stopped fighting and they all returned to the table in a attempt to look civilized. Flash was the one who opened the door and his eyes widened with excitement when he saw who was at the door.

"Hey, it's Cooper."

"How's it going Speedy?" Cooper replied. "Hey Poppy, Branch, Scarlett, Sesame."

"Ice of you to drop by." Branch said

"Ha, never heard that one before." Cooper groaned at Branch's lame ice pun.

"Hey Cooper" Flash said as he spit out some water in Cooper's reaction. Cooper reacted fast and froze the water into a icicle and caught it before it shattered on the floor

"Awe, I like it when it shatters."

"I'll be back later." Branch said as he got up from the table and grabbed his leafy jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Poppy asked

"It's Wednesday."

"Oh yeah, bowling night." Poppy realized "Say hi to Suki for me will you Cooper?"

"Will do." Cooper laughed as Branch growled at the mention of Suki's name. Despite the fact that Branch blamed her for ruining his Super Troll career, as well as playing a part in the end of the Super Trolls, Cooper still went on to marry Suki. Poppy had since forgiven and made peace with Suki and even grown a pretty close friendship with her. Branch though had still yet to forgive her, instead only settling for tolerating her due to his friendship with Cooper. Because of his friendship Branch never spoke ill of Suki around him, but Suki could tell in his eyes whenever he was around that he still didn't like her. Poppy knew it too, and often when the two of them were alone Suki would talk to Poppy and try to convince her of changing Branch's opinion on her. Poppy had tried to change Branch's view on Suki on multiple occasions over the last fifteen years, but sadly to no luck, and it was to the point that Suki was convinced Branch's opinion on her would never change. Not that Suki really could blame him though. She did ruin his career when she ruled in favor of the trolls suing him, she just wished the two of them could somehow make peace.

After Branch and Cooper left Flash grinned thinking that the conversation about his trip to the office was over. The look he received from Poppy though said otherwise.

"Don't think we've avoided talking to your father about your trip to the principle's office young man. Your father and I are still going to discuss it."

"I'm not the only kid who gets sent to the office you know.

"Other kids don't have super powers. Now it's perfectly normal..."

"Normal?" Scarlett snapped, joining the conversation. "What do you know about normal? What does anybody in this family know about normal?"

"Now what a minute young lady." Poppy scolded not liking the attitude coming out of her daughter.

"We act normal mom, I want to be normal. The only normal one is Sesame and he's not even toilet trained!"

Sesame just laughed.

"Lucky." Flash said causing him to receive a look from his mother again as he corrected himself "I meant about being normal."

Poppy just sighed as she dropped the topic for the time being and finished her meal. She hoped someday her kids would realize why they had act the way they do. Obviously, though this was not the day.

 **I had a reviewer ask a couple chapters back about rather Suki would have a bigger role in this story than Honey did in the original movie. I do have a important role for her later on but it won't be until much later in the story. But don't worry, you will see her again. Don't forget to vote for which story you want to see next if you haven't already. Oh, and Sorry about that one adult joke, I just couldn't help myself.**


	6. Bowling night

**Hope this up to par. I've been a little sick lately and so I'm not quite sure if this turned out good or not. Thankfully I'm feeling good enough now to get this uploaded.**

 **The Phantom of the opera adaption is still holding a pretty good size lead at seven votes to one over my original Trolls so. If you haven't voted on which one you want to see first then please do so.**

 **Riverajocabed1 your response to what Flash said really made me laugh. I don't know if you intended for what you said to come out so funny but I just burst out laughing so hard, so thanks for that.**

 **Black Raider. We will see some more Suki later, I actually have a story line involving her that will come into play later on in the story, but right now the focus is on Branch and the family. But don't worry Suki will be back.**

"So now I am in deep trouble." Cooper told Branch as the two of them sat in Cooper's car reminiscing about the glory days. Rarely ever did Branch or Cooper really go bowling on bowling night, instead they would normally spend the first hour or two talking about their adventures back in the glory days and then spend the rest of the time trying to relive them by going after robbers, putting out fires, and stopping muggers among other things. Sure they knew it was risky but it gave them the chance to do what they truly loved doing again and that was being a hero. And for Branch, who never truly let go of his past, any chance he had to relive them he would take. "All he has to do is pull that lever, and that laser would slice me in half like a stick of butter. So I start focusing my ice on the straps to try to freeze my way free and what does Baron Von Doomsday do..."

"He starts gloating?"

"He _does_ starts gloating." Cooper said "He kept going on and on about how much superior he is to me, and how the world would soon be his. I mean the guy has me strapped to a table, but he won't shut up!"

It was then that Branch heard over the police scanners about a robbery in process. Cooper rolls his eyes when Branch started quoting the address to of the robbery back to himself. "Here we go again."

"There's a robbery in process, want to go after some robbers?"

"Not really." Cooper said. "To tell you the truth Branch, I'd rather go bowling. Look, right don't we actually do what our wives think we're doing just to shake things up."

What none of them knew was that parked in a ally far enough hidden so that neither of them could see her was a car with a yellow troll with blue hair and a deep growling voice, watching the two of them and reporting everything she sees over the phone to a unknown figure on the other end of the line. "He's not alone, the funny looking troll is with him too. So far they are just talking."

"Why are we still doing this Branch?" Cooper asked

"Because the city needs protecting."

"From two out of shape former heroes who hasn't done hero work in fifteen years?"

"Hey we ain't that out of shape. If I can still knock a down a building I can still take down a criminal."

"Yeah but could you take down the police if they found you? Each time we come out here we are risking exposing ourselves."

"Would you rather someone send you a invitation to help them?"

"I would like one, but face it Branch those days our over. Nobody wants us around, maybe it is finally time to let it go Branch. You have a family to think about, and I am married to a government worker. We both have a lot at risk here. Do you remember Laser beam?"

"Yeah there was something in the newspaper about him," Branch replied.

"He had a hard time letting go of the past too."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't see anybody from the old days Branch, just you. Now we are pushing our luck as it is."

"Oh come on." Branch protested.

"It was fun the first time but if we keep doing this..."

Cooper was then interrupted by news about a fire, hearing the address Branch knew that it was close by.

"A fire, we're close, YEAH BABY!"

Giving a defeated sigh, Cooper started the motor and started driving toward the location while muttering to himself "We're going to get caught."

As soon as they left, the yellow troll followed close behind in her car wanting to see everything these trolls had to offer.

Luckily Cooper still had two ski masks in his car from when him and Suki took a skiing trip otherwise him and Branch would have burned their face off shortly after entering the burning building. The whole building was up in flames and the two of them could barely maneuver anywhere without risking getting burned. Each of them carried about five people each that were trapped inside and had passed out from the flames. Cooper tried his best to make a trail for him and Branch to escape when they got everybody but due to the extreme heat from the flames he was running out of ice quickly.

"Is that everybody?" Cooper asked once he picked up the last troll trapped inside and slung him on his back.

"Yeah that's everyone," Branch said.

"It better be," Cooper said as he attempted to put out some more of the flames with his ice only for nothing but mist to come out.

"Can't you put this out?" Branch griped

"I can't, it's evaporating to fast!" Cooper shouted

"What do you mean it's evaporating to fast?"

"It means it's hot! And I'm dehydrated Branch!"

"You can't run out of water I thought you could use the water in the air?"

"There is no water in this air! What's your excuse you run out of muscle?"

" I can't just go smashing through walls the building is getting weaker by the second it will come down on us!"

"I WANTED TO GO BOWLING! Is one night of bowling really to much to ask for!?"

It was right then that Branch saw a opening. It was across the other side of the hall but there was very little flames between them and the window on the other side so they would be able to make it through, they just had to be quick.

"Okay stay close to me, it's going to get hot!" Branch and Cooper started running as fast as they could as they smashed through the blazing window. Due to the size of the Branch verses the size of the window a gaping hole formed in the wall after Branch smashed through it but thankfully both the trolls escaped before the building crumbled to the ground.

"All I wanted was to go bowling, was that too much to ask?" Cooper said as he coughed a few times from the smoke and picked himself off the floor. That is when Cooper realized where they were at, a jewelry store. Not just any jewelry store though, the one they heard about earlier on the police scanner that just got robbed, and the two of them just triggered the alarm."Oh come on now dude. That's just messed up." Cooper griped as he heard the alarms go off.

Cooper instantly started scolding Branch as police cars pulled up to the jewelry store. "Well Branch, another fine mess you got us into. You've done made us look like bad guys."

"ME?" Branch protested "You were the one that suggested we wear ski masks."

"I WANTED TO GO BOWLING!"

"FREEZE!"

The two trolls froze and turned around to see a blue troll cop pointing a gun at them. Cooper looked to around for a way to escape and saw a water jug next to him with some paper cups. That is when he had a idea, and he reached for the water spout. His move though did not go unnoticed by the cop.

"Freeze!" The cop ordered turning his gun toward Cooper's direction.

"I'm thirsty." Cooper said in a firm tone.

"I said Freeze!" The cop's hand was shaking, he was definitely scared, Cooper figured he was a rookie and this was probably his first time pulling his gun on someone.

"I'm just getting a drink." Cooper said grabbing a cup and poured himself some water and quickly drinking it.

"Okay, you've had your drink, now I want you too..."

"I know, I know, _freeze."_

That is when the cops from outside heard gunshots and quickly ran inside. Two bergen cops and another troll cop ran inside the store and drew their guns.

"Police officers!" They called out. That is when they saw a hole in the wall from where Branch and Cooper made their escape. The hole wasn't the only thing that puzzled the police, because as they turned around they saw the other cop frozen in a sheet of ice, a bullet just exiting it's barrel. The cops were definitely confused about just what the heck happened in here.

"That was way to close." Cooper said as him and Branch ran back to the car as quickly as they could. Cooper pulled off his ski mask and Branch could tell just how angry he was at the whole situation. "We are not doing this again, next time we go bowling, We _are_ going bowling!"

"Okay, okay already, just drive," Branch griped. Cooper was still griping under his breath as he started the car and the two of them raced off.

The yellow troll in the other car was still on her phone watching the two as they drove off. The voice on the other line asked for verdict.

"So should we switch targets?" The voice said.

"No," The yellow troll said "Tell the boss, we have found Mr. Increditroll."

It was after midnight by the time Branch got home. The lights was off and the house was dead silent. "Poppy has probably already gone off to bed." Branch thought to himself. He then suddenly saw a couple cupcakes sitting on top of the dining room table. "Which means she probably won't mind if I help myself to a couple of her cupcakes." Branch picked one cupcake in each hand and started biting into one as he made his way to the living room. He then froze in place when a lamp turned on and Poppy sat in a chair in the middle of the room, her arms crossed and a stern look on her face glaring at him.

"I thought you would be back at eleven." Poppy said sternly

"I said I would be later." Branch replied.

"Yes, I expected you to be back later, but I thought you would at least be back before midnight!" Poppy scolded, she then noticed a piece of burnt rubble on Branch's shoulder and reached for it. "Is this rubble?"

"It was just a little work out just to stay loose." Branch said trying to hide what he really did.

"You know how I feel about this Branch darn you!" Poppy said, her voice getting louder "We can't blow cover again!"

"The building was coming down anyway." Branch said mindlessly as he tried to drop the subject.

"What!?" It was right then Branch realized he just said to much "You knocked down a building?!"

"It was on fire." Branch said as he tried to defend his actions, "Structurally unsound, it was coming down anyway."

Poppy rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration "Please tell me you haven't been listening to the police scanners again?"

"Look I performed a public service, you act like that's a bad thing." Branch really tried to get Poppy to see his side of the story. He was a super troll he needed to feel useful out there. Poppy might have been more than willing to leave that life behind but he couldn't.

"It is a bad thing Branch! Uprooting are family again so you can relive your glory days is a very bad thing!"

Now Branch was getting really frustrated "Reliving the glory days is better than pretending they didn't happen at all.

"Yes they happened." Poppy replied, trying with everything she had to get Branch to see the dangers of his actions. "But this our family is what happening Branch and your missing that! And each time you go out their and do something crazy like this you are jeopardizing us getting caught again. It is time you let this go Branch! It is way past time. You need to accept the fact that the glory days are gone and you need to make peace with Suki and move on."

"I will not make peace with Suki and move on!" Branch yelled "She is the reason we are in hiding in the first place. I can't believe Cooper fell for that witch and I really can't believe you have actually made friends with her!"

"Because I know that there is more important things than clinging onto the past and hoping things will change! Which news flash Branch, they won't. What's done is done. We have a family now, kids to think of. If they see us continuing to hold grudges over something that happened decades ago than what are we teaching them huh? What are we teaching them Branch? That it is okay to hate somebody who wronged you even when they are trying politely to make peace? Look, this argument isn't even about you, this is about Flash and his problems at School."

"You want to so something about Flash!" Branch yelled "Actually let him try out for sports, actually let him use his powers for something useful instead of keeping them bottled up and hidden!"

"I will not be made the enemy here Branch! You know good and well why we can't do that!"

"He will be great!" Branch then blew up "And it will keep him out of trouble!"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU!"

The two finally stopped arguing when they heard a noise coming from behind the couch. It didn't take a genius to know who was back there either.

"Okay Flash," Branch said as he turned to the couch ad lowered his voice to a more calm tone. "I know you're listening come on out."

"Scarlett, you too young lady. Come on out."

Flash and Scarlett came out of their hiding places and walked over to their previously arguing parents. Branch was the first one to speak. "It's okay kids your mother and I are just having a discussion."

"A pretty loud discussion don't you think?" Scarlett replied.

"It's okay because the important thing is that your mother are I are still a team." Branch put a arm around Poppy's shoulder and even though Poppy was still giving Branch a stern look she quickly forced herself to calm down in front of the kids. The last thing she wanted them to do was worry about anything.

"We're sorry we woke you, everything is okay, go back to bed."

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." Flash yawned tiredly as him and Scarlett each made their way back to their rooms.

"In fact we should all be in bed." Poppy turned to Branch and pulled his arm off her shoulder giving him the signal to drop the subject for the night. Branch sighed and nodded in understanding. Poppy made her way to the desk the lamp was on and turned off the light. Any further discussions with Branch would have to wait till morning.

 **That's all I got for this chapter. Till next time.**


	7. fired

**Sorry I didn't update last week. I got busy writing on my Trolls Christmas story that i will be uploading in December. I know it's still Summer but I wanted to start writing that story now and get it it finished so I can put up a sneak peak at a later chapter on this story for you all to try to build up the hype for it. So hopefully you don't mind me doing later uploads for a few weeks in order to work on my Christmas story. The good news is the story will only be about four chapters and I already have two done so the every other week uploads won't last too long.**

 **In the meantime though hope this chapter was worth the longer wait.**

After his fight with Poppy the last thing Branch wanted to do the next morning was go to work. But unfortunately he had a job, and that job included providing for his family so Branch begrudgingly put on a tie and his leafy jacket and went to work. About halfway into his boring shift he got a call from the secretary.

"Mr. Guy Diamond would like to see you in his office."

"Now?" Branch sighed.

" _Now."_ The secretary said in a firm voice. Letting out a tired sigh Branch slowly got up and walked to the office. As soon as Branch left his office the same yellow troll that followed him the night before slipped into his office and put a strange package in Branch's briefcase before slipping off without being seen.

As Branch walked into Guy Diamond's office he saw Guy Diamond sharpening a pencil while giving Branch a stern look. Guy Diamond was never one to smile, even when hiring Branch three years ago Guy Diamond still didn't show a smile not even once. Instead keeping his same serious expression that he wore everyday. Today though his face seemed even more serious that usual, Branch could tell Guy Diamond was mad, and Branch had a deep suspicion it had to deal with him somehow. Walking into the room Guy Diamond pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"Sit down Branch." Branch didn't say a word as he walked over to Guy Diamond's desk and sat down. Guy Diamond then got down to business.

"I'm not happy Branch, _not happy!_ " Guy Diamond got up from his chair and started pacing the floor in front of Branch's desk. "Ask me why."

"Okay, why?"

"Uh, uh, why what? Be specific Branch."

"Why are you not happy?"

"You customers make me unhappy."

"Why have you gotten complaints?"

"Complaints I can handle, what I can't handle is your customers Inexplicable of knowledge of Insuracares inner workings! They're experts! Experts Branch! exploiting every loophole, dodging every obstacle! They're perpetrating the bureaucracy!"

"Did I do anything illegal?"

" _No."_ Guy Diamond mumbled under his breath, really hoping that he could say yes.

"Are you saying we shouldn't help our customers?" Branch asked in a firm tone.

"The law requires that I answer no." Guy Diamond sighed.

"We're supposed to help people." Branch said his voice getting more hostile.

"We're supposed to help _our p_ eople!" Guy Diamond snapped. "Starting with our stock holders, whose helping them out huh?" Guy Diamond sighed as he forced himself to calm down and speak in a much more calmer voice. As Guy Diamond worked to calm down, Branch looked down at a paper on Guy Diamond's desk that explained that a company was like a enormous clock, Branch didn't know why but he had a feeling that Guy Diamond was about to quote from it, and he was right.

"You know Branch, a company..."

"Is like a enormous clock." Branch said finishing his sentence.

"Yes precisely." Guy Diamond said impressed that Branch knew what he was about to say. "It only works if every little piece and cog works fits together in unison. Now a clock needs to be cleaned, well built, and round tight. The best clocks has jewels, cogs that fits..."

As Guy Diamond was still talking Branch noticed a troll outside being mugged by a bergen and stared in shock at the unfolding scene. Obviously it didn't take long for Guy Diamond to notice Branch's attention was no longer on him.

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you Branch!" Guy Diamond growled grabbing Branch by the chin and snapping his head back to his eye level.

"That man out there he's in trouble." Branch pointed out.

"Do not change the subject!" Guy Diamond yelled "We are talking about your future in this company!"

"He is being mugged!" Branch pointed out the window to show Guy Diamond. Sure enough Guy Diamond saw the poor troll being mugged by the much larger bergen. But it wasn't any of his concern.

"Well let's just hope we don't cover him."

Branch had enough, if Guy Diamond didn't care about the guy getting mugged outside then he would, and he got up from his chair and started to walk out. Unfortunately Guy Diamond wasn't about to let Branch leave right yet.

"Stop right now, or your fired!" Guy Diamond threatened. Branch froze when he heard that, he had just started to open the door and the shock from being threatened with termination had caused him to squeeze the doorknob tight from frustration.

"Close the door." Guy Diamond ordered. Reluctantly Branch closed the door, the knob severely bent due to the pressure. Branch severally wanted to help the troll outside, but he couldn't lose another job, no matter how much he hated it.

"Get back over here now." Guy Diamond tapped his foot and pointed his finger to the floor space in front of him signalling where he wanted Branch to be. Sheathing with anger at Guy Diamond's lack of care for others besides his pocket Branch marched over to where Guy Diamond stood.

"I'm not happy Branch. Not Happy." Branch looked out the window again and saw the bergen take the money in the trolls wallet and run away.

"He got away," Branch growled.

"Good thing too," Guy Diamond laughed. Branch's eyes lit up when he heard that. How could Guy Diamond be happy about something like that? Was he really that cold and heartless? "You were this close to losing your..." Guy Diamond held his fingers a inch apart in demonstration when suddenly out of anger and frustration Branch grabbed him by the neck. Branch couldn't control his emotions right now. He was way too angry with the lack of care for others coming from his boss. Letting his emotions take control of his actions he smashed Guy Diamond through the wall, sending him flying through ten other walls before smashing into the metal desk belonging to his secretary, who just screamed in horror at the sight of her boss laying on the floor.

Every worker, bergen and troll alike stared at their boss, then the dent he left on the metal desk and then finally at Branch, who still stood in the middle of Guy Diamond's room ten rooms down and stared at him in complete shock. Finally realizing what he just did Branch's eyes suddenly lit up in panic. He just blew his cover again.

Two hours later Branch found himself sitting on a bench in the waiting room of a hospital. Guy Diamond laid in a bed in the patient room in a full body cast yelling at Branch's lawyer Peppy. Branch didn't mean to hurt Guy Diamond, he was just mad and snapped without realizing it. Waiting for Peppy to come out and deliver the news, Branch found himself scolding and cursing himself for blowing cover again. This was now the forth time this had happened. And each time it was for the same reason. Somebody was in trouble and he wouldn't be allowed to leave work without getting fired. And each time he found himself hurting his boss in his anger. Branch didn't know how he could face Poppy again with this news. Especially after the fight the two had over this very topic last night.

Finally he heard the door open and he saw Peppy step out. His face sporting a look of pure disappointment as he ushered for Branch to walk with him.

"How is he?" Branch asked concerned.

"He'll live." Peppy said, in a frustrated tone.

"I'm fired aren't I?"

"Um you think?" Peppy said confirming Branch's fears.

"I'm sorry Peppy, someone was in trouble."

"Someone's always in trouble Branch, And every time you pull a stupid stunt like this it causes a month a half of trouble for me. We'll have to pay for the company to be quite, erase the memories of the witnesses and then relocate the family _again._ We can't keep doing this Branch, and I won't do it anymore. We appreciate what you did in the old days but those days are gone. Now it's time you decide Branch when you are finally going to let this go. My daughter needs you to let this go Branch. She deserves to go throughout each day without worrying that you are going to blow cover again. You may not know this Branch but she calls me almost every day worried that you are going to mess up again and cause yourself to exposed again. How many more times do you think she is going to put up with this before she finally decides she's had enough? She doesn't deserve to go throughout each day worrying about something like that. She needs to feel safe. And she needs to feel safe around you. If you ain't going to give up your old ways for yourself, give them up for Poppy. My daughter deserves better then what she is getting from you right now."

Branch hung his head low in same, he knew Peppy was right. He often found himself fearing that his constant attempts to relive the glory days would eventually drive Poppy away, but he just didn't know how he was going to stop. Helping people was the one thing he really knew how to do. "I understand Peppy."

Peppy let out a deep sigh and put a hand on Branch's shoulder as the two of them reached the elevator. "Look maybe I can relocate your family this one last time."

"No I can't do that again everybody just got settled it would break their heart. I'll find a way to fix this, I promise."

"Take Care Branch." Peppy then closed the elevator and left. The ball was in Branch's court now.

The whole drive home Branch was thinking of just how he was going to explain this to Poppy and the kids. He also was scared about wondering if this would be the last straw for Poppy. He didn't want to lose her, and he would never forgive himself if his actions drove her away, but after having to move three times already thanks to Branch's actions, blowing his cover a forth time might be more than what Poppy could handle.

As Branch drove up to his drive way still lost in thought, he turned and saw Harper on her bike and Fuzzbert standing next to her both staring at him like they were waiting for something.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Branch asked

"I don't know? Something amazing I guess," Harper said.

"Me too kid," Branch sighed "Me too."

Branch didn't even say hi to Poppy or the kids when he went inside, instead going straight to his home office and locking the door behind him, with the only light being that of the lamp on his desk. He couldn't face Poppy right now with the news, he needed more time to think, more time to calm down. He needed to find someway to explain himself in a way that would make Poppy understand that he was just trying to help someone who was being mugged.

Opening up his briefcase he started chunking everything inside it that was related to his now former job, starting with ripping the handbook in half and then flipping the briefcase over the trash can allowing everything else inside to fall in the trash. It was the sound of something hard falling in that caught Branch's attention. He saw something wrapped in a yellow package that he had never seen before. He had no idea how it got in his briefcase but he really wanted to know what was inside the package. Opening it up he saw a ipad, which was weird because neither him or anyone in his family owned a ipad before. Why would they need one when they all had smartphones and laptops? Suddenly the ipad turned on by itself and two words popped up on the screen.

"Hold still?" Branch read confused about what was going on. Suddenly a light popped up and scanned his entire face.

"Match, Mr. Increditroll." Branch dropped the ipad in shock. Now he really was confused on just what the heck was going on. As the ipad laid on the floor a small thin device popped out of ipad and scanned the entire room to make sure no other presence except for Branch was in the room. "Room is secure commence message."

"Hello Mr. Increditroll." The face of a yellow troll with a deep growling voice said on the screen. "Yes we know who you are, we assure you your secret is safe with us."

Now Branch was really curious. He didn't know who this troll was or how she found out his secret. But whoever this was obviously wanted something from him and went to great lengths to reach out to him. Picking the ipad off the floor he set it down on the desk and made sure to pay close attention to what was said next.

"My name is Smidge." The yellow troll said "You and I have something in common Mr. Increditroll. According to the government neither one of us exist. Please pay close attention because this message is classified and will not be repeated."

Branch quickly reached for a pen and a sheet of paper making sure to write down everything that was being said.

"I work for the government in a top secret organization working on experimental technology, and we are in need of your unique ability. Something has happened at our remote testing facility that requires your help."

"Honey dinner's ready!" Branch heard Poppy call from outside the door.

"Um okey, be there in a second." Branch said trying to still pay attention to the message that was being sent to him.

"We were working on a artificial intelligent droid when it got loose in a isolated island. It threatens to do serious damage to itself and our entire facility if not stopped." Smidge continued. "Jeopardizing hundreds of millions dollars worth of equitmant as well as the lives of hundreds of our employees."

"Is someone in there?" Branch could here Poppy ask.

"Um it's the TV trying to watch." Branch fibbed.

"Well stop trying it's time for dinner."

"One minute." Branch shouted getting annoyed. This is one time he couldn't afford to get distracted.

"You except this mission and your payment will be triple your current annual salary," Smidge continued. Call the number on the card and voice match will be used to insure security. The supers aren't gone Mr. Increditroll, your still here. You can still do great things or, you can listen to police scanners, your choice. You have twenty four hours to respond. Think about it."

The message ended and Branch sat back in his chair and looked at all the framed article's and posters from his glory days that he kept in his office. After the fire fifteen years back he lost most of the souvenirs from his glory days but he had still had some framed articles and posters that he had kept in a storage shed at his old house that he didn't have room for at the time that was managed to be saved. As he stared at the articles he couldn't help but think that this could be his big chance. His chance to do what he loved to do again, and actually get paid for doing it again. But what about Poppy? What was he going to tell her? He knew she wouldn't approve of him going on a mission again. But what if she didn't know he was going on a mission? He was still thinking about what to do when a card popped out of the ipad with Smidge's number. A voice then came out of the ipad again.

"This message will self destruct."

"Uh oh." Branch said. Sure enough the ipad exploded causing Branch to run out of his office coughing due to smoke inhalation. The smoke attracted the sprinkler systems in the house causing the sprinklers to go off all around the house, causing the kids to start screaming.

"Branch!" Poppy yelled angrily.

Moments later after all the water from the sprinklers was mopped up, Branch was using a blow dryer to dry off the children's school book while Poppy took the chairs down from the tables. As Poppy stared at Branch drying the books she could tell something was on his mind. After being married for sixteen years she could tell when her husband was distracted. He would have a blank expression on his face and his eyes would look like they were lost in space. He was distracted about something and she wanted to know what.

"You are one distracted guy you know that?"

"Hmm," Branch said snapping back to reality. Poppy wasn't wrong, he was indeed distracted, he was still thinking about the message and how he would try to get around Poppy to be able to accept it. "Oh sorry honey I'm just got a lot on my mind right now."

"I can tell." Poppy said "I know you work hard and your job is frustrating but I just want you to know I'm proud of you."

"Um yeah Poppy about my job, um something has happened."

"What?" Poppy said getting concerned. This was it for Branch the moment of truth he could either tell Poppy he got fired and pray she would be understanding or he could lie and say he was going on a business trip in order to accept the mission. As he was debating what to do he saw to miniature versions of himself pop up on his shoulders. One was Branch's conscious dressed liked a angle.

"You can't lie to Poppy Branch?" His conscious said "She's your wife, she needs to know the truth."

The second version of Branch was his desire he was dressed like a devil and was tempting Branch with the thing he wanted the most. The chance to be a hero again

"What and risk losing her forever?" Branch's desire said "No, she doesn't need to know anything, just tell her your going on a business trip then call that number and be a hero again."

"But you will be lying," Conscious said.

"You will be a hero again," Desire argued. "One little white lie want hurt anything, come on."

"I have been called to go on a business trip." Branch said letting his desire win over his conscious. "Out of town and I will just be gone for a few days."

"Business trip?" Poppy said "They've never called you on a business trip before." Poppy had to admit to herself that the whole thing sounded strange. But Branch would never lie to her, so if he said he was going on a business trip she believed him. "This is great isn't it, they are finally realizing your talent. Your moving up."

Branch let out a huge sigh of relief, she fell for it. She would never know a thing.

After dinner Branch got the card out of his pocket and dialed Smidge's number. "This is Mr. Increditroll. I'm in."

Time to be a hero again.

 **Hope this was up to snuff. The small scene with Branch's desire and conscious is suppose to be a play on all those old cartoons where miniature versions of the characters pop up dressed as a devil and angel and argue with the character. Those were always some of my favorite scenes in those old cartoons and I hope I did a good job recreating those.**

 **I know the last few chapters for the most part has been almost the same as that from the movie but things will start to change a bit I swear, actually sooner rather then later. I have a few changes I'm about to throw in that i hope will be awesome.**

 **Hope you stick around, till then peace out everyone.**


	8. The mission

**Updated on time this week. Was able to get the third chapter of my Christmas Trolls story done early so was able to get this chapter up on time. Hope you enjoy.**

Branch didn't know who it was that Smidge worked for, she didn't even give the name of the organization, all he did know was that whoever they were was extremely top secret. So top secret that they didn't allow him to travel to the island where their base was himself. Instead, they had him travel to a field at the city limits and be picked up in a private plane occupied by only Smidge and a single pilot.

Luckily for Branch, after his and Poppy's first house exploded fifteen years ago their designers Satin and Chenille was able to make both of them a new suit identical to their old ones. Branch never thought he would use it, instead having it mounted in a glass case in his office for sentimental reasons. However, when he excepted this new mission he instantly removed his suit from it's case and wore it under a business suit to avoid suspicion as he left for his mission.

Once on the plane and changed into his super suit Smidge went over the details of the mission.

"We invented the omnidroid to be the ultimate military weapon. It was designed to carry up to five soldiers in it during regular combat and is armed with nearly every known weapon, from machine guns and flame throwers to even long blades and buzz saws. During battles that was considered to dangerous to send regular forces in, the onmidroid had a artificial intelligent mode that allowed it to run unmanned into even the most dangerous battlefields."

"I'm assuming though that something went wrong." Branch said

"During our latest test run in the artificial intelligent phase, the droid got stuck in artificial intelligent and has sense grown so smart it has became impossible to handle."

"Let me guess it became so smart it started wondering why it had to take orders."

"Exactly." Smidge said "Once it started running loose, it started attacking all of our employees. We were able to evacuate the island without any casualties but the droid is still lose out there. Until it is stopped we can't continue any more of our military research and everything we have accomplished thus far is at risk of being destroyed. You must stop it Mr. Increditroll, by whatever means necessary. Can you do it?"

"Can I do it?" Branch repeated almost insulted. "I'm a three time super troll of the year winner."

"True but I felt Dinotroll got robbed that first year." Smidge replied

"Dinotroll?" _Now_ Branch was a little insulted "Sure he stopped a tsunami from wiping out a small village but I stopped a atom bomb from blowing up the entire east coast. I'm pretty sure saving the entire east coast is a whole lot more impressive then saving a small village."

"True but he stopped a natural disaster, you stopped a man made bomb."

"Still I saved the entire east coast versus a small village."

The pilot of the plain turned to Smidge interrupting her little debate with Branch."Smidge we have arrived at the island."

"I hope you know how to sky dive," Smidge told Branch.

"I believe you are starting to underestimate the abilities of a three time super troll of the year winner." Branch replied putting on his parachute.

"Then good luck," Smidge said opening the side door to the plain for Branch to jump out. "And whatever you do down there, don't die."

"Yep she underestimates me." Branch growled under his breath before jumping out of the plain, opening his parachutes halfway into his fall, landing safely in the middle of the island.

It had been almost two decades since he had jumped out of a plain so as a result he found himself having trouble getting the parachute back in the bag. After a good five minutes of struggling and cussing he finally threw the wadded up parachute on the ground in disgust and ran into the forest. He didn't have time to mess with a stupid parachute when there was a dangerous robot on the loose armed to the teeth.

Despite being a small island Branch had a hard time tracking this dangerous robot. Of course that could be because the island was mostly jungle save for the buildings that Smidge's company built to run their organization as well as the volcano of the far west side. Still, he thought for a island about the size of a small city he should have better luck tracking down the droid. He did see hints of where he had been, a few trees that had been cleanly sliced in half with a blade as well as some burnt grass from where the droid apparently used it's flamethrower, but other then that the robot was nowhere to be seen.

That is when Branch saw a dark shadow forming right above him. He looked up and his eyes widened when hovering right above him was the giant foot of his target, the robot. Holy hair that thing was a lot lot bigger than what he was expecting, like three times the size of a average sized troll. Branch quickly dodged to the right to avoid getting crushed by one of the robot's four feet. Avoiding the robot's attack and getting on his feet, Branch took a deep breath and charged his target, hoping to take this thing off with just one punch.

He punched the droid with all his might sending it flying back several feet into a tree, only to be surprised when he saw that he didn't even leave a dent much yet damage the droid any. A minigun popped out of the head of the droid and aimed it at Branch. Branch quickly started running to his left to avoid the bullets the robot started firing his way. He saw a group of rocks about ten feet ahead of him and ran to duck behind him as the robot kept firing bullets at him. He had to take out that gun somehow if he was going to stop that robot. Branch might be tougher and stronger than the average troll, but he was not bullet proof, a well aimed bullet at the head, heart or another vital spot could still kill him. Branch noticed the size of the rocks he was behind were definitely big enough to take out that gun. One perfectly aimed rock and the robot would be down one weapon. Finding his motivation Branch picked up the first rock, and carefully aiming it at the gun he hurled it forwards, taking the minigun clean off with one throw.

With the Robot currently distracted by the loss of it's weapon Branch lunged at the robot again and delivered a harder and more punishing blow, knocking it down on the ground. Branch picked up the robots by the legs and through it into the ocean and watched it sink.

"Yes, ha, ha!" Branch cheered, celebrating what he thought was the end of the battle. During his celebration though he ended up throwing his back out, quickly hunching over in pain. "Ow, ow ow! Curse my old age!" If that wasn't troubling enough. The robot started walking out of the water unharmed. If that robot had eyes it would be bleeding red with rage. With Branch's back in pain he was not in fighting shape, he had to get away somehow and quickly find a way to snap his back in shape.

Unfortunately Branch had no time to run before he was picked up by one of the droids four arms and thrown across the other side of the island jungle. While he was flying uncontrollably through the jungle, his right arm scraped against a low hanging tree branch and cut through the sleeve of his suit causing a long bleeding cut on his arm. Branch's back hit a large boulder once he landed. Usually hitting a boulder that size would cause even someone like Branch a lot of pain. But when his back struck the boulder he heard a loud snap of his back being snapped back in place. With the pain in his back gone Branch laughed and was ready to finish this stupid pain in the butt robot off.

Once the robot was in sight Branch charged hitting it head on and sending it flying into a tree. Branch then grabbed it by one of the legs, smashing it to two other trees before ripping the leg off. Branch then saw a opening to where the soldiers would enter when the robot was not in Artificial intelligent mode. Getting a idea, Branch ripped off the door and entered the robot. That it when the robot started banging against itself, puncturing hole after hole into itself as Branch just sat back in one of the seats in the droid and chilled, smiling to himself. To damaged to fight anymore the robot collapsed, defeated and destroyed. Branch smiled to himself inside the damaged robot when he suddenly smelled gas. He looked down and saw oil from the robot about to make contact with a broken wire.

"Uh oh" Branch said as he quickly ran out of the robot, realizing what was about to happen. He managed to make it a good twelve feet away from the robot before it exploded in a gulf of flames. Branch patted himself to make sure he was still alive and unhurt and then turned to look at the ball of flames that was once the robot he was fighting.

"Yes!" Branch cheered "I did it! Man that felt good!" Then a small piece of the robot that got thrown in the explosion fell and hit Branch right on the head "Going down." Branch then collapsed on the ground unconscious

Inside one of the buildings on the island. Smidge was watching the whole battle with her boss, who managed to stay well hidden in the shadows.

"What do you think?" Smidge asked turning to her boss with a impressed smile on her face.

"Impressive." The shadow belonging to Smidge's boss said "I must study him a bit more. Give the all clear signal, and invite him to dinner when he wakes up."

Once Branch woke up a hour later Smidge greeted him in the forest and invited him to dinner. Branch gladly excepted. First though he needed to clean up his cut and put some ice on his head from where that piece of medal hit him. Thankfully Dinner wasn't for another forty minutes giving him plenty of time to get doctored up and change into a tux. He kept his mask on for obvious reasons, but he felt wearing his full super suit would be very professional. When Branch arrived to dinner Smidge greeted him wearing a silver dress and matching heels.

"Am I over dressed?" Branch asked.

"Actually you look pretty dashing." Smidge replied leading him to the dinner table were two plates featuring a baked potato, corn on the cob and a small garden salad waited them as well as a glass of red wine.

"I hope you don't mind a vegetarian dinner," Smidge said "Most of the employees here live on this island and our only food source is the fruits and veggies we plant here ourselves."

"No it's okay, it all delicious" Branch said as he started eating.

Smidge smiled at the complement. "I apologize that my boss won't be joining us tonight. He is often busy with his work and likes to be left alone when he is working. He hopes you understand"

"Well I do like to make a point of knowing who I am working for" Branch replied.

"He makes military weapons," Smidge said. "We create and test the most advanced technological weapons in the country, maybe even the world. Of course you will probably never see them, they are only available to the military and won't be released to the public out of fear of it falling into the wrong hands."

"Well if the rest of your weapons are as powerful as that robot I just faced I can see why?" Branch replied taking a sip of his wine.

"Most of then our on a lower scale like highly advanced guns that shoot lasers instead of bullets so that you never have to reload your gun in combat again. However we do have _some_ other large scale weaponry. But lets just home you never see them."

"How come?"

"Well besides the point that they are top secret, they are considered the mother of all weapons. One of them powerful that nothing, not even a nuclear missal can penetrate it. It is made of the hardest element on the earth. One that isn't even listed on the periodic table, because most scientist refuse to believe that this element exist, but we found it hear on this island. And we are using it. If any country decides to go to war with us, we can just send out this weapon and the other country will surrender in just a couple of months because they will be out of men."

"Sounds dangerous, but our you sure something like that is safe to handle. What if something goes wrong like with that robot."

"Well considering how powerful it is it has yet to be tested. My boss wants to make sure that it is safe to activate before testing. I highly doubt any of our weapons will ever go rogue like that again.

"I got to ask, out of all the places to set up and run your experiments on why...?"

"A volcano?" Smidge finished. "The boss has a thing for power, so do I. It's a weakness both of us share."

"So are you and your boss a couple?"

"Well, there has been more than one occasion where I have acted as his lover if that's what you want to know. I am attracted to his mind, his genius. I have never met a man with such a mind like his. He is going to change the world someday Branch, and I want to be there by his side when he does. So you can say me and him are kind of a couple. There have been several nights were we have found ourselves sharing a bed."

"He sounds like a amazing man, maybe I'll get to meet him someday."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you will Mr. Increditroll, because he was thinking of building a partnership with you."

"Explain?"

"Well despite out weapons there is only so much we can accomplish. There is evil all around the world. And we only have a limited amount of supplies. If a situation occurs that we can't ship our weapons to that is where you come in, we'll contact you and ship you out there and let you do your thing. That is, unless you was only planning on this to be a one time thing and then go back to retirement."

"Oh no, I would love to help." Branch said "It's just I don't know how I could continue to make excuses to my wife. She currently thinks I'm on a business trip, if I do this to often..."

"Oh don't worry, this won't be a every week thing" Smidge assured. "At the most we will only need you every few months. You can go back home and live your normal life until we need you, then fly you back here. Unless you are too busy with your day job."

"Oh don't worry I'm currently unemployed so that should be no problem. I can continue to use the business trip excuse to assist you whenever you have a mission. As long as it ain't to often to draw suspicion."

Smidge just chuckled as she held up her wine glass. "I look forward to us doing business together Mr. Increditroll. We are going to do great things." The two of them clanged there wine glasses together in a toast. As Smidge took a sip she knew everything was going as planned.

 **Next two chapters will be a bit different as I am trying to add some of my own material to this story. Till next time,**

 **Peace Out.**

 **Jpbake.**


	9. New powers

**To those who might of been wondering, (which was probably nobody). My favorite Incredible's character hands down is Dash. I fell in love with that character the first time he popped on screen, probably because I was a lot like him as a kid, a prankster enjoyed teasing their older sibling. I even have a Dash beach towel that i got for my birthday the year after the movie came out that I still use this day. So of course when I started this story I planned on giving my version on him Flash his own chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

As Flash was in his room doing his homework for the day, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened on the playground back he other day. For the past three days it just kept bothering him how he helped that girl being bullied and the rush he felt afterwords. Ever since that day he kept thinking that maybe that was his calling, to help people. He had the powers to move so fast that others couldn't see him, but his mother kept insisting he keep his powers bottled up inside. But what if he used his powers to actually do some good? Nobody could see him taking down those bullies even with a camera, if he used that same speed on other bad guys then he could help the city and be home without being seen or caught. Usually Flash would go to his dad with a situation like this since he was usually more understanding on this topic than his mom was. But with his dad gone on a business trip and since he knew what his mom's reaction would be, he was left to make this decision on his own.

Desperate to get outside, he used his powers to quickly finish writing his school report and ran to his closet. Flash pulled out a box he kept hidden on his top shelf to reveal a homemade costume he had been making in secret, unknown to either of his parents or his sister. It was a crimson red suit with a yellow lightning bolt on it. He was planning on calling his super troll name "The Bolt", hence why he chose his logo to be a lightning bolt.

With a red hood and mask to cover his face Flash opened his bedroom window and raced outside. Flash ran as fast as he could, not stopping to test his limits on how fast he could run. In just forty five seconds he found himself leaving the city limits, and in five minutes he found himself leaving the state line. Laughing in amazement at how fast he could go, Flash soon noticed something happening to him he never noticed before, turning his head behind him he saw streaks of lightning coming from his feet.

"I can create lightning if I move fast enough?" Flash gasped in astonishment, "Whoa!" Curious he started vibrating his arms the same speed as his feet was going. What happened next took him even more by surprise. Not only did lighting come out of his hands, but they where forming tracks for him to run on, similar to the way Cooper could create ice for himself to skate on, Flash was making lightning that he could run on. Laughing to himself Flash created a hill for himself to run on, and soon he found himself running up a hill made out entirely of lighting that went higher than some of the building in the city he was in. Wanting to test out more of this new ability of his though, he created a few loopy loops and sharp turns, creating himself his own little roller coaster ride of lighting to run across.

When Flash finally stopped running, he found himself in a forest in the middle of who knows where? It was when he saw a panda bear toward him that he finally realized where he was. "Wait, I'm in China?" Flash checked the time on his watch and realized he had only been running for a little under an hour. "Wow!" It was then that something donned on him, he would have had to cross the ocean to get to China "Did I run across on water and cross the entire ocean?" Flash lifted the sole of his shoes and noticed that they were indeed wet, meaning at some point he did indeed cross the ocean. "Unbelievable."

As the Panda bear passed over Flash, not paying him any mind as it looked for some bamboo to eat, Flash decided he needed to test out even more of these lightning powers he just discovered. Vibrating his arms again he formed a long lighting rope, but sadly once Flash stopped vibrating his arms the lightning disappeared. Wondering why the rope disappeared Flash vibrated his arms again Flash once again created the lightning rope, but once again the moment he stopped vibrating his arms the rope disappeared again.

"Come on!" Flash griped "Why won't you stay?" Frustrated Flash vibrated his arms a third time and created the rope again, but this time Flash didn't stop vibrating his arms once the rope was formed.

"So I have to continue to keep vibrating and moving my arms at a high speed for the lighting to stay." Flash noticed. "Cool."

Next question that Flash wondered, could he grab on to anything with his new lightning rope? Curious to find out Flash ran up to a tree, still managing to vibrate and move his arms at a powerful enough speed to sustain the rope. Flash then wrapped the rope around the tree and ran around the tree about three times, wrapping the rope around the body. Sure enough the rope stuck, lighting up the tree like it was Christmas in the process.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Flash squealed in amazement. "I can't believe I've had these powers the whole time and never knew about it!" Flash checked the time on his watch, mom would have dinner ready in a hour in a half. As he started making his way back home Flash stopped fifteen minutes into his journey to see a group of robbers breaking into a store in Hong Kong. Feeling a rush of excitement in his blood Flash crouched behind a car and watched as the robbers ran into the shopping center which was currently shut down for the night. The robbers must have thought that with the store closed for the night they could sneak in and make out with the money and some expensive items without anybody noticing. What none of them expected was a certain little super troll with super speed watching them and planning his every move. Flash counted the number of trolls entering the store and was a little disappointed.

"Only three?" Flash griped "This is hardly even going to be a challenge. Oh well, I guess it's going to do." Flash waited until the thieves where inside before following after them. He followed quietly behind them and watched as the thieves started breaking into the safe in the managers office.

"Come on, come on!" The head troll thief, a red troll wearing a ski mask said. "We need to hurry before someone spots us."

"Too late!" Flash said from behind grabbing the three thieves attention. Flash was leaning against the wall in the office, his arms crossed as he stared down the thieves. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to take what doesn't belong to you? Now are you going to put that back or am I going to have to put you three in time out?"

One of the trolls pointed a gun at Flash's face. Flash just gave a teasing grin when he saw that "Now does he really think that's going to stop me?" Before the gunman could pull the trigger Flash ran up to him and pulled the gun away and ran back to his spot at the wall all before the gunman could even blink. "You know, you really shouldn't play with guns you know." Flash teased as he disassembled the gun right in front of the extremely shocked thieves. "There not a toy and should only be used by those who are responsible enough to use them properly. By the way, just in case you didn't get the memo, Superman isn't the only one faster than a speeding bullet."

The thieves didn't know what to think of this speedster, but they weren't about to let him interfere with their plans, so blindly they started running after Flash, who was more than eager to get this fight started.

"And here we go." Flash smirked. Vibrating his body he formed a lightning rope identical to the one he created in the forest, and wrapped it around one of the thieves legs. Shocked and horrified the other two thieves stopped in their tracks as Flash just waved at them. "Bye bye," Flash then ran across the entire shopping center, dragging the screaming thief with him as he crashed threw the canned food aisle, the clothes area and the entertainment section before Flash released the rope and sent the thief crashing into the frozen food, slamming face first into the frozen dinners causing them to topple on top of him.

"Clean up aisle eight." Flash joked before running back to the other thieves who where attempting to get away. Two their horror though Flash ran in front of them just as they got the door. "Uh, uh, I didn't say you could leave.

Flash then grabbed the wrist of the second robber and stretching out the thieves arm he started running circles around the head thieve using the fist of the other thieve to punch the leader every turn.

"Quite hitting your buddy, quite hitting your buddy, quite hitting your buddy," Flash laughed as he used the one thief take out the other. Once the head thief fell Flash spun the last thief and sent him spinning like a top into a stack of manikins, toppling over them as a lady's hat with a feather landed perfectly on the head of the unconscious troll.

"That hat looks good on you," Flash mocked "You should keep it." With all the thieves knocked unconscious Flash ran to the other side of the store and grabbed him a real rope and tied three thieves together then he took himself a can of spray paint and wrote in big green letters "Arrest us please." But Flash wasn't quite done with the humiliation quite yet, Flash went to the regular paint section, grabbed himself a couple buckets of paint and painted clown makeup all over the trolls faces.

"Well if your going to behave like clowns you might as well look like one I'll say." Flash laughed as he finally left the store and started making his way back home.

Poppy was listening to the evening news as she was cooking dinner. She was almost finished cooking a pot roast for her and the kids when a news story caught her attention. Turning up the volume she listened as she worked on making a salad.

"In Hong Kong, police just arrested three would be thieves who were apparently found unconscious, and tied together with their faces painted and the words "Arrest us Please" spray painted above them." Poppy stopped making the salads and turned her full attention to the news story when she heard that.

"What's even stranger about the story is that it appears the thieves were taking out by a masked vigilante with super speed. As security footage shows a masked vigilante dragging and knocking the thieves across the store at an incredible speed."

As Poppy watched as the security footage was shown on the TV her blood started boiling, for she knew none of the old super trolls had the power of super speed. Which meant there was only one troll who could have done this act, her own soon to be grounded for a month son. Putting down the knife that she was using to chop the tomatoes for the salad, Poppy marched straight to her son's room where she saw him in full costume run back inside through the window.

"Oh yeah, that was amazing." Flash gloated not noticing his mom inside the room yet. "I can't believe I just did that!"

"I can't either." Flash suddenly froze when he heard his moms voice and turned to see his mom standing at the doorway, her arms crossed, her right foot tapping the floor and her eyes looking like they were about to shoot fire. Panicking Flash quickly ran into his closet and changed back into his regular clothes before confronting his mother with a nervous tone.

"Um, hi mom." Flash gulped as he gave a nervous wave. Poppy didn't say anything right away, choosing instead to grab the remote to Flash's TV and turn the TV on to the news station where they were still talking about the story.

"Care to explain this Flash?" Poppy finally said

"Um..." Flash choked on his words. Few things on this Earth truly scared him. Spiders were one, so was school, but also his mother's wrath. When she was angry, she could make the biggest bergen feel small in comparison. He knew he was busted and he was not stupid enough to lie to her when he was caught red handed. He had to choose the right words to say next to avoid getting in even deeper trouble then he knew he already was in.

"Flash you know why we can't do things like this!" Poppy blew up "I've been over the same thing a hundred times with your father! Why would you put yourself and all of this at risk like this!?"

"I can't help it mom!" Flash was basically crying now "I have these powers in me, and they are just begging to be used. I'm tired of holding them in, I have to use them.

"You could of gotten yourself caught! You could have gotten all of us exposed!"

"You know nobody can catch me mom." Flash protested "I am the fastest thing on this planet. And I was wearing a mask that concealed my identity. I can't keep my powers concealed any longer mom, I have to use them. If I can't use them then why do I have them then mom?"

"Because me and your dad have the super troll gene, and it got passed onto you. Just like my mother had the gene, and your father's grandmother." Poppy said, calming down. Deep down she couldn't blame her son for wanting to use the powers he was given, but with the law the way it currently was it was a danger.

"Great grandma Rosiepuff had them?" Flash said "Dad never told me that"

"She did, and if she was alive today she would tell you the same thing I am about to tell you now. Times has changed. Super trolls aren't wanted anymore. There was a time that we were but those days are over. I admire that you want to help Flash, it's the super troll blood in you. But for the safety of our family we can't. That's why I won't let you try out for sports out of fear of your powers being exposed, that's why I have you and your sister keep them hidden. If any of us are spotted using them, we could all be in huge danger."

"But what am I without these powers mom?" Flashed asked "What am I?"

"Your my son" Poppy said pulling Flash in for a tight and emotional hug. "My big strong, talented son who will find his place in life someday I know it. I love you Flash and I am just trying to keep you safe."

"I love you too mom." Flash said with tears in his eyes. He knew his moms reasoning, but he just didn't know how he could go through life not using his powers for anything.

"Now wash up, dinner will be ready in five minutes," Poppy said as she released the hug. Flash nodded and went to wash up. As Poppy left to finish dinner she tried her best to hide a tear of her own. She understood everything that Flash was going through, part of her wanted Flash to continue the super troll legacy like her and Branch. But deep down she knew unless the law was ever changed that it would be to risky, and sadly she feared that the law would never change.

 **You like the knew powers I gave to Flash? I was trying to make him similar to the DC superhero of the same name along with my own special touch. And before you ask there will be more info on the super hero gene as well as Rosiepuff in later chapters. One thing I would have loved for the Incredible's was a explanation for how the Supers got their powers and why the kids seemed to have been born with them. So that is one thing I am planning to explain at a later chapter in far more detail.**

 **Also, who is your favorite Incredible's character? Feel free to tell me in the reviews.**


	10. A family cruise

**So there was a eclipse yesterday here in the U.S, did anybody see it? I did and it was so cool seeing the moon block out the sun. And yes, before anybody asks I was listening to "Total eclipse of the heart" from the Trolls soundtrack the whole time while watching it.**

Smidge had her crew fly Branch home the next day. As Branch sat in the helicopter there was one thing that kept entering his mind, what he was going to do with the three years salary he just received? This was more money than he had ever received at one time ever, and he had gotten some pretty good paychecks during his golden age. And how was he going to keep this secret from his wife? He couldn't just deposit all that money at once in his account. Him and Poppy had a joint account and if she saw they had millions of dollars in the bank she would instantly be suspicious. No, he had to think of something clever if he was going to avoid Poppy finding out.

When he got home he instantly went to the bank and opened up a secret savings account separate to that he shared with his wife, and he even gave the woman at the front desk a hundred dollar bill to make sure Poppy never found out about it. From there, all he needed to do was move enough money to his and Poppy's joint account every two weeks to pass as his paycheck at his former job and nobody would expect a thing.

Branch wanted to do a little something extra with some of the money he received though. Considering he was gone a few days he wanted to do something special for just the family. Before he went home he went on his phone and ordered tickets for a cruise to surprise the family. Now he just needed to get home and surprise everybody. He didn't even call Poppy to tell her he was back in the city. Instead hoping to surprise her and the kids with his arrival.

Poppy was outside watering the flowers when Branch pulled up to the driveway. With her back turned Branch sneaked up on her and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Poppy was taken back by surprise at first, but once she saw that it was Branch and he was home she relaxed and welcomed his kiss.

"I missed you." Branch said once they broke the kiss.

"I missed you too Branch," Poppy said "I'm glad your back home."

"Dad!" Branch heard Scarlett call out from the porch. Scarlett and Flash both noticed Branch's car pull into the driveway and instantly ran outside to greet him.

"Hey kids." Branch laughed as his two oldest ran up to hug him, nearly toppling him over in the process.

"We missed you dad." Scarlett said

"I missed you too." Branch said "I thought of each of you every day while I was gone." That is when Branch decided it was the perfect time to surprise the whole family with the cruise. "Which is why I decided to do something special for the whole family, just the five of us and Peppy. As part of my reward for being a part of this business trip, Mr. Guy Diamond has rewarded me a two weeks vacation. I just ordered us tickets for all of us to go on a family cruise together."

"No way!" The kids screamed "Really?"

"Branch are you really sure we can afford something like that?" Poppy asked confused.

"Don't worry Poppy, I got a little extra bonus pay for being part of this. We will be fine. I've been wanting us all to take a family vacation and now seems like the best time to do it. Start packing your bags kids, the tickets should be arriving in a couple of days."

"Alright!" Flash squealed, "We're going on a cruise!"

Two days later the tickets arrived in the mail. Poppy called her dad and told him that Branch had ordered all of them tickets for a cruise. Upon hearing the news Peppy instantly got suspicious, after all Branch had only gotten fired a few days ago and there was no way he could have gotten another job already and had the money to afford a cruise. Peppy was tempted to ask Poppy how he could afford that but decided he would wait until he was with Branch to ask that question in private. He had a deep suspicion that Branch was up to something, and it involved not telling Poppy. Did Poppy not even know that Branch lost his job? He didn't know what Branch was up too, but he sure as heck was going to find out.

The next day the whole family boarded the cruise boat and set sail, Scarlett took out her two piece swim suit and sat on a chair on the deck of the boat and worked on getting a tan while Flash hit the pool area. While Poppy took Sesame to the pool with her and made sure Flash behaved himself Peppy pulled Branch aside and took him into the bar to talk.

"Your hiding something Branch, and I don't think I necessarily like it." Peppy asked in a stern tone. "Where did you get the money to afford this?"

"What are you talking about?" Branch said trying to act innocent, which was stupid considering Peppy was his lawyer and knew when he was lying.

"Do I seem stupid Branch?" Peppy asked "I have been your lawyer for twenty years now _and_ you married my daughter. Do you really think I don't know when you are lying, when you are hiding something? What did you do?"

Branch sighed, Peppy always was good at getting the truth out of him. "Okay, just promise you won't tell Poppy."

"Well that depends on what it is?" Peppy replied.

Branch turned his head towards the window just to make sure Poppy wasn't listening as the two sat down at the corner table on the far end of the bar so no one could here them. For once Branch was happy for loud bar music, the music would make it near impossible for anybody to hear what he was about to say without being at the table with them.

"Okay, I got a _little_ extra money doing a mission with a top secret organization.

"What!" Peppy yelled, Branch had to instantly make him lower his voice as to not draw any attention "Branch, you know doing any sort of hero work is illigel, not to mention dangerous! I thought we went through this just a few days ago that..."

"Look Peppy I know what we said!" Branch argued "But things are different this time. The organization works with the government. Their top secret, nobody outside the government knows that they exist."

"So they work for the government, yet they are helping you break the law? Doesn't this sound a little suspicious to you Branch?"

"Well maybe they believe that the law is not always right on issues." Branch argued "Look the thing is, this is all safe. I am working with the government, theirs no risk of the cops finding me, it's one hundred percent top secret, nobody will know."

"And what about Poppy Branch?" Peppy asked in a very harsh tone. "You just going to leave her weeks at a time as you play hero again? My daughter needs you to be home, she can't live with you running off all the time to do these dangerous missions every week."

"Oh don't worry, they will only call me if they absolutely need me. In the meantime all I need to do is be gone in the morning and return in the afternoon around my normal time and no one will know a thing. I was given three years salary on this mission, there is no risk of us running out of money any time soon."

"Branch you can't keep something like this a secret forever."

"I have too. I can't lose her Peppy. If she finds out I got fired again by blowing my cover I might..." He stared out the window at the table they were sitting at and saw Poppy watching Flash at the pool as he went down a water slide. "I might lose her this time. I can't risk that Peppy. I have to keep this a secret. I don't want to lose her."

Peppy let out a deep exhale through his nose. He never kept anything from his daughter before. Yet at the same time he felt if he was the one that came to Poppy about what was going on that the damage that would come from that really would be to much for her. He really hoped Branch would be the adult and just tell Poppy the truth, who knows maybe she would be understanding? Upset yes, but maybe understanding.

"I won't tell her Branch, but not because of the reason you asked. It's your job as her husband to tell her your problems, not mine. I will warn you though that if she find out about this and you didn't tell her, then you really _will_ lose her forever. You can't keep secrets forever Branch, not even from someone as trusting as her. When it comes out, your best hope is to beg for forgiveness. Because what happens is a battle I don't think even you can win. And I won't be there to defend you this time. Once that happens, your on your own." Peppy got up from his table signalling the end of the conversation but before he walked out he told Branch one last thing. "Be careful the battles you choose Branch. You can't win them all."

As Peppy left, Branch's mind went spinning in fear over what he told him. Branch did fear what would happen if Poppy found out the truth on her own. Poppy was no dummy by any means, if she suspected anything was a bit off, she would uncover the truth somehow. At the same time, he couldn't bare to face her again with the news that he lost his job and is doing hero work behind her back. Branch was a brave troll, but not _that_ brave. Letting fear win over honesty, Branch just hoped and prayed that Poppy would never find out the truth of what he was really doing.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" A waitress asked walking up to the table.

"Anything will do," Branch said, he could actually use some alcohol right now to drink his fears away. "Just make sure it is strong."

After about three shots of whisky and a glass of red wine, Branch felt more calm and confident about his plan and spent the rest of his vacation focusing on having fun with the family like he wanted. The next couple of days went smoothly without any trouble, until that is Flash decided to pull a prank on his sister.

Branch and Poppy was standing on the ship's stern. Poppy was holding Sesame in her arms looking at the sights when they heard Scarlett scream and run up to them, with Flash following closely behind laughing.

"What's wrong Scarlett?" Poppy asked concerned.

"Flash put a live fish on my bed while I was taking a nap!" Scarlett ratted.

"Come on, where's your since of humor?" Flash responded, still laughing to hard.

"It was still alive!" Scarlett screamed "And you put it on my face. That thing whacked me in the face with it's tail."

"I know, that was the funniest part." Flash laughed "Oh you should of seen your face. I wish I video recorded it."

"Flash!" Poppy scolded "That was not funny, apologize!"

"What?" Flash protested "What's the point of being out in the middle of the ocean, if you can't play around with a fish?"

"Flash," Branch said agreeing with Poppy, although he was using a much calmer tone then she was "Apologize."

"Fine," Flash said giving Scarlett a fake apology. "I'm sorry."

Poppy scoffed at Flash's obviously fake apology "Branch have a talk with your son, I'm taking Scarlett to get some ice cream." Branch nodded and pulled Flash to the side, but not before Flash saw Scarlett give him a "Your dead" look as she walked off to get ice cream.

"Boy mom sure seems angry." Flash mentioned.

"Well, you have seemed to be getting in a lot of trouble as of late." Branch said firmly, as the two of them stood over the railing of the ship and looked out onto the ocean. "She did tell me about what you did while I was gone."

"She did?"

"You really thought that she would keep that a secret from me Flash? I was going to find out eventually." It was right then that Branch's eyes lit up in realization. He was scolding his son for the exact thing he is doing, hero work. How can Branch punish his son when he is just as guilty of the same thing on a bigger scale.

"I'm sorry dad," Flash whimpered "I just have these amazing powers and I want to use them for something. I want to help people just like you and mom used to do. I heard that you was once the greatest of all the super trolls. I want to be just like you."

Branch let out a sigh, he couldn't tell Flash he couldn't help people, otherwise that would make him a hypocrite considering he is doing the same thing in secret. He decided he was going to be straight up honest with him.

"Look don't tell your mother I said this but I'm actually proud of what you did."

"You are?" Flash was shocked

"Being a hero is in your blood, just like it is in mine and your mothers. We carry the super troll gene in us, it's in our blood to go out there and help people. It's who we are. It seems like you have found your calling for it though a whole lot earlier than I did."

"What, you use to not want to be a hero?"

"Not really." Branch said "When I was a kid, I was terrified of my powers. I had all these muscles, and could break through walls and almost any solid object really, and as a young boy that scared me. My Grandmother was a super troll, she could levitate any solid objects she chose. So as a fellow super troll, she worked a lot on training me to control the powers I had. Neither of my parents were super trolls so they didn't know how to handle the powers I was given.

"How come your parents weren't super trolls?"

"The Super gene is only passed to those who are purest at heart. Those who will use them for the right reason. There was a time when the whole world was at war with each other. And legends has it that there was a sorcerer who, desperate to end the war granted a army of trolls super powers. But he would only give them the powers if they promised they would use it for good and win the war. They did and that was the birth of the super trolls. Years later their super gene was passed down to the next generation, but because the gene was magical and only to be given for those who could handle it, then it was only given to certain relatives. Now my parents were great people, but apparently the gene thought that they couldn't handle the power of the super gene but I was."

"What ever happened to great grandma Rosiepuff?"

"Well one bay when I was about eight, I was at my grandmothers house training with my powers when a intruder came in. It was a evil troll that grandma had put away years ago but escaped looking for revenge. He had a time bomb with him and was a master at knife throwing. Hence his name Dagger. Well, Dagger through one of his knifes in my direction and Grandma was able to quickly gain control of it with her powers and toss it to the side. However with her focus on me she didn't see Dagger through a knife at her until it stabbed her in the back. Desperate to get me out of harms way she levitated me out of the house and blocked the entrance with furniture. She then noticed that the time bomb was about to go off and there was no time to levitate it anywhere that wouldn't cause major fatalities. That is when she did something that both horrifies me to this day and inspired me to honor her legacy by using my powers to become a super troll. She levitated the whole house into the air and was able to send it twenty five feet high until the bomb erupted. She destroyed Dagger and sacrificed herself in order to save me and everyone else in the neighborhood."

"Great Grandma Rosiepuff sounded like a real hero."

"She was the greatest super troll I knew. And it was because of her that I became the super troll I am today. We might not be appreciated like we once was. And we may not be able to legally do hero work now. But that doesn't mean we cant try, and hope that someday the law will change."

"Thanks for the talk dad." Flash said

"Anytime, and don't tell your mother what we discussed."

"Your secrets safe with me."

Branch smiled as Flash ran off, but his smile faded when he wondered what his grandma would think of the world now. She would not feel like her memory as well as the memory of all the other supers of the past was being honored by Branch keeping his powers hidden. And Branch refused to dishonor her legacy.

The remaining of the cruise went without incident, the kids behaved themselves and Branch and Poppy even found time to spend with just the two of them. On the last day of the cruise Branch took Poppy to the ballroom for a romantic dinner and dance. This was the first time in while that the two of them had actually got to have a romantic night out together. With Branch struggling with a job he hated and Poppy often busy with the kids, the two of them hardly had much time to be a couple. None of that mattered tonight. With Peppy watching the kids, which he really hoped was being put to bed now, the two of them finally had a chance to have this peaceful romantic night to themselves. And as Branch stared at Poppy across the table sparkling in a pretty off shoulder blue dress, Branch felt like that young troll who first laid eyes on her all over again. Gosh even sixteen years later she was just as gorgeous as they day he met her.

Once the two of them finished their meal and their wine, Branch took Poppy to the dance floor as they got close to each other and slow danced to the song that the band was playing.

 _You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged._

The two of them started waltzing slowly across the floor, both their eyes locked on each other. Branch could look at those pretty pink eyes forever. And as he waltzed across the floor with the prettiest troll in the world, he didn't care if the song ever ended.

" _Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can feel so small._

Branch twirled Poppy in a spin and made her do a dip causing her to giggle as he pulled her back in so close their chests literally touched.

 _Show me a smile then don't be unhappy, can't remember when, I last saw you laughing._

 _This world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up and I will always be there._

Peppy had just gotten the kids to sleep and walked into the ballroom where he saw the two dancing. Seeing them happy together dancing made a smile curl on his face. He knew those two truly loved each other dearly. It just hurt him that Branch was willingly keeping a secret from her that could permanently damage their relationship. Not wanting to interfere Peppy left the ballroom and let the two of them have this moment to themselves.

 _And I see your true colors shine through, I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors, true colors are beautiful._

 _I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors, true colors are beautiful like a -ooh-ooh like a rainbow._

 _Ooh can't remember when. I last saw you laughing. Ooh-Ooh-oh-ooh. This world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up cause I will always be there._

As the two of them got lost in each others eyes. Branch pulled Poppy in for a deep kiss which she accepted. The two of them refused to break from the kiss as they continued their dance.

 _And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors, and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid, to let them show. Your true colors, true colors are beautiful. Like a rainbow. Ohh-oh-ohh-ohh like a rainbow. Ohh-ohh-ohh_

As the song ended and the kiss broke, Branch knew now more then ever, he was never going to tell Poppy his secret.

On the island that Branch was previously on, a figure stood in the shadows looking at a giant robot. This one was much like the previous one that Branch destroyed but it was twice the size with twice as many weapons then the other. The figure was the same one that killed Lazar beam and was still in his resporator suit and metal mask. As he was staring at the robot Smidge walked in the door.

"The robot is almost ready Storm, but it is untested, there is no way of knowing how it will act. We need to test it soon or risk project predator falling behind schedule.

"No worries Smidge." Storm said in a terryfing booming voice due to his mask having a voice alternator to make his voice sound deeper and louder than what it really was. "You have done your part well. I knew Mr. Increditroll would destroy the first robot. The whole plan was for you to earn his trust, which you did. This knew robot will be completed. It is my beauty, the one that will bring Mr. Increditroll to his knees. The Goliath bot."

Storm started coughing and Smidge walked to a drawer and took out a small tube filled with air and walked it over to Storm. Storm's current air tube had emptied causing Smidge to open a socket in the mask and replace the old air tube with it's current one. After taking a couple deep breaths Storm regained his poster.

"And what about project predator?"

"Once Mr. Increditroll is gone there is nothing that will be able to stop us from unleashing it onto the city. Then once that is over my revenge Mr. Increditroll will finally end."

"What about his wife though, Plastic Girl?"

"She won't be ready for what I'm about to release onto the city. Neither is that pesky little girl of theirs. They will all fall, and once I am done. Mr. Increditroll will be begging for me to kill him. Enjoy your victory now Mr. Increditroll, for soon, you and everything you ever cared about will DIE!"

 **Next chapter will get back to the actual movie part of the Incredibles story but I wanted to have a chapter to clear up any questions that people might had about why Rosiepuff wasn't in the story or how the super trolls came to be, as well as have Branch just have some time with his family. One thing that The Incredible's was silent on was how the supers came to be so I thought it would be cool to make up a reason for their existence.  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and hope you stick around to see what happens next**


	11. suspicions rise

**First off, to my readers who are being affected by Tropical Storm Harvey, my thoughts and prayers are with you all.**

 **Second I have a special surprise for everyone at the end of this chapter, please do not skip by the chapter just to get to the surprise. I know it's tempting but you are going to want to read what is happening in this chapter first**

The next two months Branch found himself happier than what he had been in a long time. Thanks to no longer having to suffer through a miserable job, Branch found himself able to spend more quality time with Poppy and the kids. He would still go out in a suit and leave after breakfast like he did everyday like he was going to work, but instead he would go to various places to work out. Despite beating that robot back on that island he was slower than usual and more vulnerable. He needed to get back into shape if he was going to do more hero work. So after kissing Poppy goodbye each morning Branch would go to the train station or other places around the city and lift and pull boxcars, mobile homes, even a fighter jet, in order to get back in shape. Working out wasn't the only thing he would do though during his mornings, one day he got rid of his old car and came home with a slick new convertible, and even got Poppy a new car as well.

Today however, Branch decided against going and exercising. He was nearly completely in shape and had something else he needed to take care of. He was inspecting his super suit the previous night and noticed a hole in the sleeve from during his battle with the robot. Desperate to make sure to leave no traces of his secret he stuffed his super suit into his briefcase the following morning while getting dressed, making sure to lock the briefcase tight before dashing out the door.

"Have a great day Honey," Poppy said as Branch walked out the door "Help customers, climb ladders."

"Bring home bacon," Branch added

"All that jazz." Poppy finished before giving Branch a goodbye kiss. Poppy smiled and waved bye as Branch put on some sun shades, pulled out of the driveway and left. Poppy hadn't seen Branch this happy since Sesame was born almost a year ago. She wasn't quite sure what happened during that meeting that made Branch so happy, but it was nice to see Branch enjoying life again.

The building Branch drove up to was heavily guarded, when Branch pulled up to the security gate a dark blue troll popped up on the screen outside the gate asking if he had a appointment.

"I'm a old friend." Branch said to the person on the other side of the screen.

"All visitors are required to have a apoint..."

It was right then that two female troll twins conjoined by the hair walked up and started showing the blue troll away.

"Go on, get back to work," The twins said at the same time "Go play with the electric fence or something." The twins then turned to the camera still speaking simultaneously "Yes, who are you, what are you doing here, what do you want?"

Branch lowered his shades showing the twins his eyes.

"My gah you've gotten old." The twins said together before pressing a button to open the fence "Come in, come in."

"So Satin, Chenille, everything going well for you these past years?" Branch asked once inside.

"Yes, everything is going quite well." Satin said "Quite well darling, but you know it's not the same,"

"Not the same at all darling." Chenille finished.

"Weren't you just on the news, running some type of beauty pageant for some super models or something?"

"Bah, there's nothing super about them." Chenille gagged "Just spoiled, stupid, brainless, stick figures with poofy lips, with big bottoms walking half naked in front of audiences thinking their so smart and special while caring only about themselves."

"What a disgrace and waste of our talent " Satin griped. "We used to design for gods." Satin then eyed Branch with a wicked look "But perhaps you come with a challenge huh? Something that will bring us both back to the top? We were surprised to get your call."

"Twins, I just need a patch job." Branch tossed them his suit for them to inspect for themselves.

"Oh this is a mess," The two of them said together. " Soft, Outdated, moldy, not to mention ugly and you've ripped right throw it." Chenille put her entire arm through the rip in his suit. "What have you been doing Branch. Secret hero work?"

"I um, must have gotten hung on something during one of our moves?" Branch fibbed trying to hide what he was really doing. The twins just shrugged, not buying his story one bit before promptly tossing the suit in the dumpster.

"This is a horrible suit darling, you can't be seen in this darling I won't allow it." Chenille scoffed. Branch ran to the dumpster and pulled the suit out before turning to the twins in surprise.

"What are you talking about? You made me this suit. Twice actually." Branch said referring to the house fire fifteen years ago.

"I never liked that look darling." Satin said "Maybe years ago yes, but now? It's a total distraction, out of style, dead with the hippie age. You need a new suit that's for sure."

"A new suit?" Branch gasped "Where am I going to get a new suit?"

"You can't" the twins said together. "It's impossible, we're far to busy, so ask we're now before we get upset.

"Wait, you want to make me a new suit?"

"Oh you push to hard darling." The twins said together "But we accept."

Satin took out a note pad and a pen and starting drawing ideas down "It will be bold, dramatic, heroic."

"Yeah something classy." Branch said getting into the idea of a new suit "Something like Dino Troll. "Oh he had a nice look, with the mask and the cape.

"No capes!" Satin said ripping the sheet of paper she was drawing on, wadding it up and chunking it at Branch.

"Isn't that my decision?" Branch protested.

"Do you remember Thunder bolt?" Satin replied. "Tall, storm powers, nice man good with kids."

"Listen..." Branch started before Satin interrupted.

"September twenty first of eighty eight. All was well another day saved when he got his cape hung on a missal fin"

"Thunder Bolt was not the brightest bulb in the pack." Branch protested. But Chenille added to what Satin was saying.

"Astro girl, September twenty eighth, ninety two. Got her cape stuck in a jet turbine."

"Twins you can't judge all capes because of a..." Branch argued, but the twins wasn't done.

Metal man, express elevator shaft. Dino troll, snagged on tree, Tsunami, sucked in vortex NO CAPES!"

Branch sighed and gave in, if there was one person more pointless of arguing with than Poppy, it was the twins.

"Now run along darling your new cape will be ready before your next assignment."

Branch was surprised to hear the twins say that, did they figure out what he was doing? Still Branch tried to deny that he was back in the game.

"You know I'm retired from hero work."

"So are we darling," Satin said "But here the three of us are."

"Twins, I just need a patch job." Branch begged handing his old suit back to them. "For sentimental reasons."

The twins growled and gave in as Chenille snatched the suit from Branch's hands. "Fine we will also repair the old horrible suit."

"You two are the best of the best."

"Yes, yes, darling, we know." The twins said together as they walked up the stairs. Chenille holding her nose up to the old suit in disgust.

Poppy had just finished drying a load of laundry and was in the process of hanging them up while singing a little song too her self.

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

As she hung up one of Branch's suits she stopped singing when she noticed a little something on the shoulder of one of Branch's other suits. Curious she reached and picked the small thin item up, then gasped when she finally noticed what it was. A small thin strand of blue hair, but not the same shade of blue of Branch or Scarlett's hair, no this was a lighter shade of blue. Overwhelmed with emotion, Poppy fell to her knees as tears started falling from her eyes. How did this hair get on Branch's suit? Was... was Branch cheating on her? Would that explain why Branch seemed so happy lately because he was secretly snooping around with another woman? No, there had to be another explanation for this, there just had to be.

Needless to say the next week there was a little bit on tension going on in the house. When Branch got home each evening he noticed Poppy wasn't the same happy, cheerful troll she usually was. Branch more than once asked what was wrong but each time Poppy brushed off his concern saying that she was just lost in thought. She was scared of coming to Branch about the strand of hair. After all, what if she was wrong? What if that hair was nothing but brushing against someone's shoulder accidentally in the office? Branch seemed so happy lately and she didn't want to jeopardize that by making accusations without knowing all the facts. Plus if word got out that she was _indeed_ suspecting a affair, then the kids would start to worry, which is something she didn't need. No, she was going to get all the facts before she started making accusations toward Branch.

Her train of thought was distracted when she heard the phone in Branch's office start ringing.

"I got it!" Branch quickly said running to toward his office.

Part of Poppy felt guilty for snooping into a phone conversation, but with her suspicions the way they were she just had to know what he was talking about on that phone. Poppy reached for another line and listened carefully what was being said.

"How soon can you get here?" A growling voice said on the other end.

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow." Branch replied.

Well if Poppy wasn't suspicious before about Branch she was now. Who was that other voice that Branch was talking too? Could it be Branch's mistress? She sounded hideous whoever it was. Branch was definitely hiding something. She still didn't know for sure if it was a affair but something was in fact off. Still though, until she knew the facts she was going to pretend like nothing was wrong.

"Who was that honey?" Poppy asked once Branch walked back into the living room, "another business trip?"

"Um yeah," Branch replied "They want me to leave tomorrow morning, I know it's short notice but you know duty calls."

"Oh okay." Poppy replied trying hard to hide the sadness and fear in her voice.

The next morning Poppy walked Branch to the car like she did every morning to tell Branch goodbye. She really wanted to just ask Branch for the truth but she just couldn't. She didn't want to believe that Branch really was cheating on her.

"Branch..." Poppy started to say. The words were at the tip of her tongue and she was just about to spill it out and ask him for the truth but when Branch turned to face her she froze up and found herself not able to do it. "Have a nice trip."

"Thank you honey," Branch smiled

"I love you." Poppy added "So very much."

"I love you to hon." Branch reached over and gave Poppy a kiss before pulling out of the driveway. Once Branch was gone Poppy got on the phone and called Suki.

"Suki, I need to talk to you about something. Your the only one I can trust with this information, please come over as quickly as you can."

In a little under forty minutes Suki arrived, needless to say from the tone of Poppy's voice when she called Suki had a worried look on her face.

"Poppy, what's wrong?" Suki asked when she walked in the door.

"Promise me this won't go any further than just the two of us until we know all the facts."

"Of course." Suki agreed, "But what's going on? Your scaring me."

Poppy reached into her pocket and pulled out the hair she found, which she had sealed tight in a small zip lock bag.

"I found this on one of Branch's suits." Poppy said placing the bag on the coffee table for Suki to see. "I don't have all the facts and I feel so guilty for even thinking it but..."

"You think Branch is having a affair." Suki finished as she picked up the zip lock bag to look at the hair.

"What else am I supposed to think Suki? Nobody in our family has this shade of blue hair."

"Have you came to Branch about this?"

"No," Poppy denied "I want too but just in case I am wrong I don't want to anger him." "Oh Suki I want to be wrong." Poppy said to cry. "I want you to tell me I'm over reacting about this."

"I want to also but this does look suspicious."

"I don't want to lose him Suki," Poppy was full blown sobbing now "But how am I going to find out the truth without confronting him and risk angering him."

"Um, have you forgotten your best friend is a judge?" Suki replied "I spent four years in law school, I know a thing or two about getting to the truth. Leave it to me I can get to the facts for you. And if we're wrong we'll just pretend like nothing happened. But if we're right."

"If we're right then Branch is going to hurt like he's never hurt before." Poppy finished with a growl. They were going to get to the truth somehow. And for Branch's safety, he better darn not be acting unfaithful, otherwise she will hurt him worse than any villain ever could.

 **Okay everyone surprise time. As you probably know by now i have been working on a special Trolls Christmas story that I am going to upload in December. Well I can now tell you it is finished and I'm going to drop a sneak peak for you all right here right now, enjoy.**

Snow had began to fall as Branch made his way back to his bunker. For the troll kids as well as most of the adults, the sight of snow meant serious fun. But for Branch all it did was bring back memories he would like to forget. Despite what many of the other trolls in the village believed, he used not to be the grumpy grey troll that he was today. He used to enjoy singing and dancing, and he used to love Christmas just as much as the others. But one day something changed that sent his whole world upside down.

As Branch walked to his bunker, the snow getting thicker, he saw a troll child pulling out a sled and riding it down a snow covered hill, laughing and enjoying himself. As Branch watched it reminded him of his own self back when he was that age.

" _Okay Branch you ready." A adult male troll with the same colors of Branch said, as a child Branch readied himself on his sled._

" _Push me daddy." Branch giggled. Branch's father gave the sled a little push, and Branch instantly started sledding down the hill laughing and enjoying himself._

" _Again, again." Branch laughed "This time with you on there with me."_

" _You want me to go down with you too?" Branch's father asked._

" _Yeah."_

" _Okay." Once the two got the sled back up Branch's father hopped on the sled behind Branch. The two of them gave the sled a push with their feet as it slid down the hill. The sled just reached the bottom of the hill when it hit a patch of know and slung both Branch and his father off and knocking them into the snow. The two of them just laughed it off however, deciding since they were already laying in the snow that they would make snow angels, laughing and enjoying themselves in the snow._

Branch let out a depressed sigh as he thought back to that day. He was a lot more happy back then, so innocent.

Not wanting to think about that event anymore he continued walking. It wasn't to much farther however when he stumbled across two more troll children building a snow troll. Stopping and watching the kids build the snow troll, his face fell even more as he again flash backed to his childhood days.

 _Branch was outside putting the finishing touches on his snow troll when his mother, a purple troll with green hair much like that of his grandma walked out of the pod. She was in her pajamas and sipping on a glass of tea just smiling as she watched her son building the snow troll._

" _Okay kiddo come inside." She giggled "You don't want to stay out to long and catch a cold."_

" _But mom, I'm putting the finishing touches on Snowflake."_

" _Snowflake?"_

" _The Snow Troll mom." Branch said._

" _Oh." Branch's mom realized, Walking outside to get a look at the snow troll. The snow troll had little stick arms with small pebbles for its eyes and nose. All it was missing was it's long troll hair. Getting a idea she picked up some stick and leaves and stuck them on top of the snow troll's head._

" _It's perfect." Branch said expecting the snow troll afterwords._

" _Yes, yes it is." Branch's mom said with a smile. "Just like you Branch." She knelt down and gave her son a hug and a kiss on the head. "Now come inside I got some hot coco waiting for you." Branch squealed at the mention of hot coco and ran inside the pod his mother laughing to herself as she followed close behind._

By now tears were streaming down Branch's face as he remembered those days. Not wanting to think about those days anymore he decided to keep walking.

He just reached his bunker when he felt something cold and wet hit him in the back. He turned around and saw a yellow troll child with red hair holding a snowball in his hand.

"Oops sorry Mr. Branch." The troll child said "Please don't get mad."

Branch didn't know why but he suddenly found himself picking up a snowball of his own and throwing it at the kid, a small smile curling on his face in the process. The kid smiled back after getting pelted with the snowball, and there for just a couple minutes Branch found himself enjoying himself in the snow as he chunked snowballs at the kid and the kid throwing snowballs back. After a couple minutes though he suddenly found himself flashing back to his childhood again. This time seeing himself in the front of his pod engaged in a fierce snowball fight with his parents.

 _Thanks to his small size at the time he had the advantage and was able to avoid most of the snowballs chunked at him. He would get a snowball in each hand and throw one at each of his parents rarely ever missing thanks to his good aim. They would often spend thirty minutes out there in the snow throwing snowballs at each other until they were to worn out from all the running and dodging. They would then collapse in the snow laughing off all their adrenaline then come together for a nice warm family hug._

Flashing back to that time caused him to pause and stand still out in the open allowing the kid to pelt him in the face with the snowball. Losing what fun mood he had he wiped the snow off his face and turned to the kid

"Okay that's enough, go home."

"Aww," The kid whined dropping the other snowball he had in his hand and turning around to go home.

Shaking his head in regret Branch unlocked the door to his bunker and went inside. Once inside his bunker Branch pulled the lever that led to the basement where he stored all his supplies. Normally he would only come down this part of his bunker only when he felt threatened by a possible bergen attack or when bringing in more supplies. But after his altercation with Poppy and witnessing the kids enjoying the snow he came down here for another reason. On a top shelf, tucked away with some jars of water was a box. He hadn't opened the box in years. To over ran with guilt and sadness. But after the argument with Poppy, the flashbacks he experienced and the strange snowball fight he for some reason took part in, he wanted to see their picture again. Getting a ladder and using it to reach the top shelf he pulled the box down from the shelf. Opening it he pulled out several pictures of him with his parents when he was a kid. Most of them was taken on days like today. Snow on the ground and him and his parents having fun together. He missed them so much. He tried hard to forget about that day. The day he lost them forever. But on days like today all the memories just came running back. And it depressed him so much to think about them and how he lost them.

 **Branch's gift, coming December 2017 only on**


	12. The troll behind the mask

**Note: There is one small use of a cuss word in here but it's just a small one so nothing to vulgar for a T rated story.**

 **Glad to have seen all the positive feedback for my Teaser for Branch's gift. It was fun to right and I'm sure all of you will love the final product once it is released.**

Branch had to admit, the twins outdid themselves this time. Branch's new suit was a pitch black suit with green gloves and a green mask and a green "I" emblem. If that wasn't epic enough, even though he didn't get the cape he wanted the twins did equip the suit with a hood to cover his hair and upper portion of his face. As a auto piloted plane flew Branch back to the island, he relaxed in a chair drinking a cocktail and just admiring his new suit.

"We will be arriving to the island in fifteen minutes." A automated message said on the plane. "Would you like another cocktail?"

"Oh don't mind if I do, thanks." Branch said as another drink came out of a chute for him.

"You are welcome." The robotic voice said.

Once on the island Branch entered the building and greeted Smidge in the elevator on the main floor. Obviously Branch's new hooded suit caught Smidge's eyes.

"Nice suit." Smidge admired, as the elevator took them to the top floor.

"Thank you"

A few moments later, once they were on the top floor Smidge led Branch to a room to wait in until the boss was ready for the meeting.

"The boss will be ready to meet with you and discuss the mission at twelve. Please make yourself comfortable until then. The meeting will be on the second door down the hall on the right.

"Second door, down the hall, on my right. Got it." Branch repeated. Smidge closed the door and Branch grabbed a apple from a fruit bowl sitting on the coffee table. As he bit into the apple he couldn't help but think about the paycheck he would be receiving from this. If he got payed as much for this as he did last paycheck he would have six years salary in the bank. If he kept getting calls like this every couple of months with this much money each mission than he would have enough money to retire in just a couple years. But what would he do then? How would he spend his days? Would he go back to listening to police scanners in secret? No, that was to risky he nearly got caught last time. Would he tell Poppy the truth then and prey she will be understanding? No, again far to risky. He needed to think hard about that one for a bit. Luckily he still had at least a couple years to think about what would happen when he finally did retire for good.

Twelve O'clock finally arrived and Branch walked into the room where he was told the meeting was to be held. Only to his surprise there was no one there. Branch checked the clock on the wall to make sure he had the right time. Sure enough it was twelve. Was he in the right room? He went to the exact place Smidge told him to go. Maybe the boss was just running late. Branch decided to sit down and just wait, the boss surely had to be here soon.

Suddenly the roof above Branch's head ripped off and a giant claw reached at Branch. Branch barely noticed the claw and just ducked out of the way in time before the claw crushed the chairs and table in the room. Branch looked up and saw another robot a lot like the one he fought two months ago, only this one was twice as big as the one before. Did the boss make this one as well? If so Branch was going to have a long talk about letting his robots get out of hand. Unless the boss was captured that is, then Branch would rescue him _then_ have a long talk about letting his robots get out of hand. A second claw smashed through the roof, this time grabbing Branch and throwing him outside.

"It's bigger!" A new voice said as Branch got slammed into the dirt. "It's better!" The robot picked Branch up again and slammed him into a tree. "Ladies and gentlemen it's to much for Mr, Increditroll." Two spinning blades came out of the robots hands and spun close to Branch's neck. They were just a couple inches from reaching his neck and decapitating him when the blades suddenly stopped and a mystery figure in a metal mask flew up and landed on top of the robot.

"Finally," The new guy in a metal mask said in a deep and booming voice, his heavy breathing echoing around him due to his respirator suit. "It is ready, and we get to meet again Mr. Increditroll."

"Again?" Branch asked "I'm pretty sure I would remember a guy in a ugly looking metal mask and respirator suit."

"You don't remember? The mystery troll said " Of course, how could you know?" "Considering last time we met I didn't look quite like this." The troll pushed a button on his gauntlet causing the robotic arm to drop Branch. Before Branch could get up on his feet the mystery guy shot out a ray from his right glove entrapping Branch inside. It was the type of zero point energy ray that made Branch realize just exactly who this was, and his eyes lit up in shock. He thought this guy died when their house exploded.

"Remember me now Mr. Increditroll?" The trolled asked with a booming echo. "Been so many years hasn't it? Since you left me to burn to death in your home. So many years plotting my revenge, building these robots and testing them on other supers to get them ready to fight you. But it wasn't good enough! After you trashed my last one I had to make some major adjustments. Say hello to Goliath bot Mr. Increditroll, also known as your doom! Sure it took a while to build him. But you were worth it. After all, _I was your biggest fan!"_

That is when the troll released the ray allowing Branch a chance to react to the news.

"Creek?" Branch gasped as his eyes widened in shock.

"No," the troll growled "It's not Creek." he then unlatched his helmet to show Branch his horribly disfigured and scarred face. "Not anymore at least!" Creek's hair had been completely burned off. And his entire face sported scars and blisters from where he was burned. The scars made his once lavender skin look more of a dark purple then lavender. Creek's appearance was completely unrecognizable then from when he was that bratty teenager.

"You see this face Branch?" Creek growled "You see what you did to me?"

"I didn't make you break into my home Creek and try to kill me and my family!"

"Maybe," Creek said as he took out a air mask from a slot in his suit near the chest plate and breathed into it "But you led me to it when you rejected me. Then you didn't even come to my aid when your whole damn house exploded! All I ever wanted to do was help! I only wanted to help! And what did you say to me? _Fly home Creek I work alone!_ It tore me to bits but I learned something very important, you can't trust anyone especially your hero."

"I was wrong to treat you like that Creek." Branch panted as he tried to catch his breath, getting slammed around had sort of knocked the wind out of him. "I'm sorry."

"See, now you appreciate me. Cause I'm a threat." Creek growled "After you rejected me however, I swore I was going to have the final revenge. You took away my future, so I was going to take away yours. Starting with your career as a super troll?"

Branch's eyes went wide at that news "What!? Wait, the lawsuit...?"

"It was all me Mr. Increditroll!" Creek gloated "Once you rejected me, I heard about the guy you saved on the rooftop as well as the victims on the train. I sought them out, and my mother offered each of them five thousand dollars if they sued you for medical damages."

"Wait a second? The guy who was committing suicide?"

"He was never trying to kill himself!" Creek laughed "The poor guy got over heated and fainted! Once I tracked him down all me and my mother had to do was offer the guy five thousand dollars to say he was committing suicide and got injured when you rescued him. You should have seen how fast he jumped on that offer. It's amazing what people will do for money."

Branch couldn't believe it. His whole career was ended because of a lie.

"But I wasn't done yet." Creek continued "If I couldn't be a hero, nobody could. So I tracked down people rescued by other super trolls, and payed them to lie about being injured by there rescuers too. With all the lawsuits against the heroes all I had to do was sit back and watch the politicians eat it up like candy on Halloween. Soon the government declared you heroes were a menace, and you all were forced into retirement. And the best part is, it all happened because of you Mr. Increditroll. Your rejection caused the end of the super trolls. "

Branch was steaming, Creek painted all the super trolls as menaces just because he couldn't handle a little rejection? Framed him and destroyed his reputation because he couldn't take no for a answer? And paid off those he rescued to do it? Why that no good little... "Creek you son of a..." Branch was interrupted when he got zapped by a ray again.

"I told you, my names not Creek anymore." Creek then through Branch against another tree. "After you all where out of a job, I set my sights on destroying you physically. That is when I invented these rays. Once that was finished I set out out kill you when I broke into your house that day. But then you had to burn me alive and you didn't even attempt to try to save me! What type of hero just leaves someone for dead! Because of you, these gauntlets are permanently attached to my skin!"

"I'm sorry Creek! I should of came back and looked for you!" Branch got zapped by Creek's ray again

"Yes, you should have. And I told you, my name is not Creek!" Creek then started tossing Branch around the jungle, slamming him against the ground and trees. "Am I good enough now? Who's super now? I am Storm, your nemesis and..." That is when Creek's ray short circuited right as he lifted Branch into the air, causing him to be sent flying into the air.

"Brilliant." Creek growled as he put back on his helmet and followed after Branch. Creek saw Branch land in a lake. Creek landed softly on the edge of a cliff above the lake and took out a bomb from his gauntlet. "Try this one on for size big boy." Creek dropped the bomb into the lake where Branch was slowly sinking farther and farther down.

The second Branch saw the bomb he started swimming as fast as he could, only to get caught in the explosion and get thrown out of the water and landing onto a hard rocky surface.

"Oh I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him." Branch growled as he coughed up water. Branch then stared at his surrounding and noticed he was in a cave. Branch saw a skeleton leaning against a wall. Something about the outfit the skeleton was wearing caught Branch's eyes, it looked familiar. Branch removed some dust on the skeleton's helmet and gasped when he finally recognized who the skeleton belonged to.

"Lazar beam?" Branch lowered his head and put his closed fist over his heart in respect of his fellow hero. "Rest in piece my old friend." Branch then noticed above Lazar Beams head written in stone was the word "Predator." What did that mean?

Branch had no time to think about what Predator was because he heard a probe coming out of the water and quickly hid behind Lazar Beams's skeleton. The probe scanned around each area of the cave searching for any signs of life. It even scanned the skeleton itself, but each reading came back negative. Once the probe left Branch left his hiding spot and breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't spotted. Then he cursed himself once he realized what he got himself into. This whole assignment was a trap and Smidge probably new about it and worked with Creek to lure him in here to try to kill him. Branch couldn't believe he allowed himself to be this gullible. And when he got his hands of both of those trolls he was going to beat them both into the dirt for tricking him.

Back on the land the probe flew back to Creek and fitted itself back in his gauntlet before giving it's report.

"Life reading negative, Mr. Increditroll terminated."

Behind his helmet Creek smiled and stared down at the water that was now the final resting place of his long enemy. "Bon voyage Mr. Increditroll."

 **No I'm not M. Knight Shyamalan, but that was a great twist wasn't it. I thought it would be cool to break from the movie and have it where Creek was responsible for the supers getting forced into retirement and not just the selfishness of people.**

 **Hope it worked and I hope you like how I am writing Creek. I wanted to make him different and more intimidating than Syndrome to sort of give him my on personal touch. Hope I'm doing a good job with him.**


	13. Finding out the truth

**To all my readers in Florida being affected by Hurricane Irma, my thoughts and prayers are with you, be safe.**

 **Brief warning one scene in this story does get a little dark but is actually toned down compared to what I originally had in mind for it. More on that at the end of the chapter.**

As Poppy was vacuuming Branch's office something caught her at the corner of her eye. She turned toward the display case where Branch kept his suit. From a distance nothing seemed off about it, but when Poppy walked closer to the display case she noticed that a rip that had not been there before had been patched up. Poppy was sure she new exactly who patched up Branch's suit.

"The twins," Poppy growled. Maybe they knew what Branch was up to.

A few minutes later Poppy was on the phone dialing the Twins number. "I would like to speak to the twins please."

"This is the twins." Satin and Chenille said together.

"Satin, Chenille, this is Poppy."

"Poppy who?" Satin asked on the other line

"Poppy, Branch's wife, you know..." Poppy sighed realizing the only way she would be able to get throw was to use her super troll name "Plastic Girl."

"DAAARRRLLLIINNGG!" The twins said so loud that Poppy nearly dropped the phone "Oh it's been so many years!"

"Yes, yes I know it's been a long time." Poppy said once she stopped juggling the phone. "Listen there is two people Branch would trust to patch up a super suit and that's you two."

"Yes yes, marvelous suit, marvelous suit. Much better than those horrible pajamas he use to where." Chenille bragged.

"What?" Poppy asked confused.

"Look we got yours all finished when are you coming over?" Satin added

"Look I'm calling about."

"Don't make us beg darling we won't do it you know." the twins said together.

"Beg no?" Poppy was so confused "I'm calling about...suit. I'm calling about Branch's suit!" Now she was getting frustrated.

"Come in one hour." Satin said "Okay, okay bye", the twins then hung up on Poppy leaving her with only more questions.

Despite having no idea why she was coming over, Poppy arrived at the twins house on schedule and was greeted in the parking lot by the twins. From the second Poppy stepped out of the car all the twins did was chatter leaving Poppy hardly any time to ask the questions she desperately wanted to ask.

"We completely threw our life into this job darling when we agreed to design the suits for you super trolls. And this is our best hero work yet darling I must admit." Chenille said once they were inside. "Simple, elegant yet old fashioned still. We did Branch's suit and it turned out so wonderful we had to continue."

"Chenille." Poppy interrupted. "It's great to see you and Satin both but I'm going to be completely honest I have know idea what you are talking about."

"Yes," Satin said "Words our useless. Gobblegobblegobblegobble to much darling to much. That is why we show you our work. That is why you are here." The twins turned to a keypad and punched in some numbers before each one put their hands on a scanner to scan their palm prints before finishing off with saying their names to a voice recognition box.

"Satin and Chenille." A machine gun popped out of ceiling and pointed itself at Poppy thinking she was a intruder. "And guest." The twins added. The machine gun went back in place.

The twins led Poppy inside and offered her some coffee with cream and sugar which she gladly accepted before leading her to the rack where she had the suits ready for her.

"We started with the baby's"

"Started?" Poppy asked confused. That is when a hooded suit identical to Branch's new one, yet baby sized rolled out on a manikin as Chenille started explaining.

"Cut it a little roomie, comfortable for sensitive skin yet easy to move in" That is when fire shot out of the demonstration rack causing Poppy to give a horrified look as Satin took over explaining "And can withstand temperatures of over one thousand degrees." Machine gun popped out next and started shooting at the suit as Chenille came back in and finished "Completely bullet proof, and machine washable darling that's a new feature."

"What on earth do you thing the baby will be doing?"

"Well we don't know darling." Chenille said "We didn't know the baby's powers so we covered the basics."

"Sesame has no powers." Poppy replied

"No," Satin replied shocked "Huh, well he will look fabulous in it anyway."

Flash's suit came rolling out next on a moving manikin that was running in place in the air to demonstrate Flash's speed. Satin explained this one. "Your boy's suit we designed to withstand enormous friction so not to heat up or wear out, a useful feature.

Scarlett's suit came our next and Chenille took this one. "Your daughter's suit was tricky but I finally created a material that was able to completely disappear as she does." The suit disappeared in demonstration

Finally Poppy's suit came out and Satin described it to her. "Your suit can stretch as far as you can without injuring yourself and still maintain it's shape. Mechanical cranes came out and stretched the suit in demonstration. "And is also indestructible." A couple of missals shot out at the suit to show it couldn't be damaged. "Yet it also breaths of Egyptian cotton."

Chenille than handed Poppy a small homing touch pad "As a bonus feature each suit contains a homing device giving you the exact location of your choice at the touch of a button."

"Well darling." The twins said together "What do you think?"

Poppy was lost for words for a second. She couldn't believe the twins would just make her a new suit as well as the kids their own suit as well despite the fact they were retired. Not to mention they didn't even ask her first.

"What do I think? Branch is retired!" Poppy snapped "I'm retired! Our family is underground, you helped my husband resume secret hero work behind my back!?"

"Well I assumed you knew darling." Satin replied "Why would he keep secrets from you."

"He wouldn't..." Poppy stuttered almost unsure of herself at this point "Isn't... Doesn't."

"Men Branch's age our often unstable" Satin said "prone to weakness?"

"What are you saying?" Poppy asked suddenly getting concerned.

"Do you know where he is?" Satin asked

"Of course."

"Do you _know_ where he is." Chenille asked more stern getting the message across that Branch was keeping secrets.

Branch took the remains of Lazar Beam's body and buried it in a grassy field on the island. Branch just couldn't leave Lazar Beam's corpse in that cave, he deserved a more proper burial than that. Once he put the last rock over his grave and paid his respects to his fallen friend Branch swore he was going to avenge him. Branch was angry that he was dumb and gullible enough to allow himself to get lured into this trap by his thirst for action, but he was now even more mad that Creek had killed one of his fellow supers. Branch was going to find Creek and bring him to justice, but he was not going to to do this for his own thrills anymore, but to avenge his friend and stop whatever this "Predator" was.

After burying his friend Branch crouched in some tall grass at the end of a hill and saw a vehicle rolling down some tracks that led to Creeks lair. Wasting no time Branch jumped off the cliff and landed perfectly on top of the vehicle causing a massive dent on the roof. The driver and the passenger had no time to react before Branch grabbed both of them and threw them out of the vehicle before climbing into the vehicle himself and punching the dent back in place.

A few minutes later at the front gate of the lair a couple of guards waiting for the vehicle to arrive was shocked to find only the wheels arriving at the end of the track. Reading the reports about Mr. Increditroll's powers, they knew he must have been responsible and readied their guns. What they didn't plan on though was for the rest of the vehicle to be thrown at them. They didn't have time to run away before the vehicle crashed right on top of them, breaking open the gate in the process.

Branch ran inside the gate and instantly ducked behind some trees when he saw two guards guarding the entrance inside the building. He had to get them away from that door somehow if he was going to get inside and find Creek. That is when he saw A guard on the upper floor and picked up a rock, perfectly aiming the rock as he threw hitting the guard in the head. The guard fell unconscious and fell to the ground attracting the attention of the guards at the door. The guards ran to their injured man and Branch ran to the door only to find it was locked from the inside. Suddenly the door opened from above sending Branch with it as another vehicle rolled out. Branch landed inside the building as the door closed again.

Now that he was inside all he needed to do now was find what Predator was and take down Creek. Running through hallway after hallway, Branch stopped at a wall made entirely out of lava. Whatever Predator was, Creek must have had it hidden behind that wall. Why else would he have made it entirely out of lava if he didn't want people to discover it? Branch had to get threw that wall somehow. Picking up a statue, Branch aimed to use it to block the lava as he went through it, but just as he was about to attempt to go through it he saw the lava wall open, causing Branch to set it down and hide behind it. Branch watched as Smidge walked out of the lava her nose buried in a binder as she looked over some documents. Once Smidge was out of sight Branch started to walk throw the open path. To his surprise though the lava started closing back in causing Branch to run as fast as he could so not to get burned by it. Branch just barely made it before the lava closed back in.

His risky and near suicidal move was rewarded though when lights flickered on and a giant computer screen and panel was revealed at the end of this new room. Branch walked to the computer panel and saw the computer ask for the password. Branch thought about what the password might be for a minute before typing in "Predator." to his relief that worked and several files appeared on the screen including Island Operations, email, Finances, Omnidroid metatraining a file of supers.

Despite her suspicions Poppy still refused to accept that Branch was keeping secrets from her, and she decided to call Insuracare to prove it to not just the twins but herself as well. The twins just sat in their chairs filing their nails smiling to themselves and shaking their heads in disbelief at Poppy's constant denial even though the facts were out their in front of her.

"Hi this is Poppy, Branch is my husband. I was wondering if you can give me the number of the hotel he is staying in the number I have is no good."

"Branch no longer works at Insuracare," The voice on the other line said.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked starting to panic "He's on a business trip, a company retreat."

"My records say his employment was terminated over two months ago."

Poppy really was panicking now and was starting to hyperventilate because of it. Two months ago? That was when he said he was taking his first business trip. What was he doing during that time? How did he get the money for that cruise then if he didn't have a job? Or for his and Poppy's new car. What was he doing during the mornings of those two months? Most importantly, where was he now?

Back on the island Branch clicked on the supers file and instantly stood up in shock when he saw videos of several of his fellow crime fighters being brutally murdered at the hands of Creek's robots. A couple of twin heroes got bludgeoned to death when the omnidroid picked up a thick tree limb and beat the both of them over the head until their skull cracked, another got stabbed in the gut, another got his throat slit by the robots blades. A archer hero had his own arrow thrown back to him and hit him between the eyes. Several herors got shot to death with the robot's machine guns.

"Oh my god" Branch gasped as he watched the video footage of Lazar Beam getting blown up in the cave. Branch couldn't believe his eyes, nearly all his fellow heroes dead all because he rejected Creek all those years ago. For the first time since he rejected Creek all those years ago, he finally realized the unintended consequences of his actions. That by rejecting one person who wanted to help him, he accidentally sentenced all his friends to death.

"Oh my god what have I done?" Branch cried as he buried his head in his hands not able to handle seeing his friends get murdered any more. "They're all dead because of me, because I created this monster."

Back with the twins, Poppy dropped the phone in shock of the news and sat down gasping from her panic.

"So you don't know where he is huh?" Satin said not even looking up to her as she continued to file her nails.

"Would you like to find out?" Chenille finished as she handed Poppy the homing device.

Branch had to reach Peppy, he had to get the truth out to him about what is happening so Peppy could warn Cooper and Poppy. For all he knew they could be the only two supers besides him left. Closing the Supers file he opened the email and frantically started sending Peppy the message.

 _Dear Peppy_

 _I don't have much time to explain but you need to get Poppy, the kids and Cooper to safety as soon as possible because they all could be in huge danger._

 _I have been so stupid and selfish, only thinking about myself and now am paying the price for my actions. I don't know if I am going to make it out of this so if I don't you need to know the truth._

 _The whole superhero lawsuit was based off a lie. The man I am pursuing paid off the victims to lie on the stand in order to force us into retirement. I am counting on you to find the evidence to clear our name in hopes that rather or not I make it out of this assignment the people will know that we are not at fault._

 _The troll I am after also has something bigger up his sleeve which is why I need you to get the family and Cooper out of here. He is killing supers. Nearly all of the supers from the glory days have been murdered. Cooper, Poppy, myself and the kids may be all that is left. You need to make sure they are not found._

 _You were right about everything with me and if I don't see you again then I want to let you know that I am deeply sorry and have made a huge mistake._

 _Here is to hoping we meet again_

 _Mr. Increditroll._

As soon as Branch sent the email he saw a link on the far side of the screen that held the information he had been looking for, "Project predator." Branch clicked on the link then shot out of the chair in shock on what he saw. Predator involved sending Goliath Bot by jet to the city and destroying the whole city.

"Oh my god." Branch gasped as he saw the predicted death count on the top left side of the screen, three million. "Creek is going to level the entire city."

The screen then jumped to the amount of time before Predator was to be unleashed, eight hours and thirty minutes. Branch had to stop this, the lives of every troll and bergen depended on his stopping that robot from ever leaving the island.

It was right then that the emblem on his suit started blinking, attracting the security system.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert." The alarm hollered as several cannons appeared out of the wall. Branch tried to get out of there, but he was soon stopped when a canon shot a black foam ball his way, attaching itself to Branch's hand. Branch tried to pull it off but it was stuck on good, and was only getting bigger each second. Branch continued to try to run but with each foam ball that stuck to him, the slower he got. Branch soon found himself being overpowered by the foam balls and unable to move causing himself to fall to the ground nearly completely covered in the black foam.

Before passing out Branch saw Smidge walking up to him laughing and shaking her head in disappointment.

 **As you can probably guess the scene I was referring to is the scene where Branch sees the video of his fellow supers getting killed. The scene was originally a whole lot more darker and would have crossed the M rating so i had to go back and edit the scene so to keep it a T rating. It's still dark but what nowhere near what I originally had in mind.**

 **Hope it was good and keep safe from the hurricane all you in Florida.**


	14. Plane crash

**Oh man, oh man, This is the chapter I've been looking forward to writing the most. The one where Poppy finally gets in the action and comes to the rescue. As a treat I'm making this a double length chapter so get ready for a extra large helping of action.**

"Oh I am such a idiot," Poppy had never felt so hurt in her life. Branch _lied_ to her for months. Had her believing that he was on a business trip yet secretly doing illegal hero work. Poppy never felt more betrayed in her life, not to mention humiliated and stupid. Once the truth finally set in what was really going on, Poppy broke down and tears and spent the next hour crying her eyes out while Chenille held a box of tissues up for her.

"I let this happen you know." Poppy cried as she grabbed for another tissue. "The new sports car, the cruise, the sapphire hair, the _lies!"_

"Yes attempts to relieve the past." Satin mumbled as she used a newspaper to scoot the used tissues Poppy had thrown on her table into the trashcan.

"Oh I'm losing him," Poppy sobbed "What do I do, what do I do?"

Now the twins could handle Poppy spending a hour crying over being lied to, they could handle Poppy littering their fancy coffee table with used tear soaked tissues, but to hear Poppy AKA Plastic girl asking what she would do about Branch was too much. It was now time to knock some sense into this crybaby.

"What are you talking about?" The Satin asked

"Hmm?" Poppy looked up to the twins as tears still fell from her face. Poppy nearly jumped out of her seat once the twins hopped onto the table, and Chenille started whacking her across the face with the newspaper.

"You are Plastic girl! My god pull yourself together! What do you do is this a question? You will show him that you remember he is Mr. Incriditroll and you will _remind_ him who _you_ are!"

Chenille took over the pep talk now "You know where he is go confront the problem, fight, _win!_ And call us when you get back darling we enjoy our visits."

Poppy knew what she had to do. Once she got home and picked the kids up from school she started packing up everything she needed for her trip, hoping and praying it would just be a late night trip and she would be back early morning at the latest.

"There is plenty of leftovers in the fridge you can reheat." Poppy told Scarlett as she reached for her duffel bag. Poppy didn't have time to deal with calling a baby sitter, and with Scarlett being the older sibling Poppy left her in charge. "Make sure Flash does his homework and both of you _get to bed on time._ " She spoke that last order with firmness to make sure Scarlett got the message. "I shall be back tonight, late. You can be in charge for that long right?"

"Yeah, but why am I in charge again?" Scarlett asked confused.

"Nothing just some trouble with your dad."

"Wait," Scarlett was a little scared now "You mean dad's in trouble or dad _is_ the trouble."

Poppy wasn't going to sugar coat it, she was so mad at Branch right now that she didn't know what she would do to him once she finally found him. So just in case something bad did happen to Branch, either due to his assignment or during the aftermath with Poppy, she was upfront with Scarlett. "Let's just say, either he's in trouble, or he's _going to be!"_

Now Scarlett really _was_ scared.

Once Poppy was packed a problem ran through her head, she needed a way to get to the island. She couldn't fly like some other of her fellow super trolls, so she needed a jet or something along that nature to get to the island. Luckily she knew just who to call, her old pilot who use to fly her to her missions during the glory days. Once she zipped up her duffal bag Poppy reached for the phone and dialed up her old friend .

"Snog, I'm calling in solid you owe me."

"About time." Snog laughed on the other line. Snog was a golden yellow troll with red hair and a deep country accent. Snog was leaning in the back of his office chair, resting his feet on the desk and smoking a cigarette. Snog owned a airline that specialized in renting planes and jets out for business purposes. During the glory days he was the pilot for several of the non flying super trolls including Poppy and Branch. But Poppy was his number one favorite super to fly. Poppy's personality always brought a smile to his face, plus he thought Poppy's shape shifting powers were the coolest of all the super trolls powers. "How long has it been, fifteen years? And here I was starting to get comfortable. What do you need?"

"A jet, what do you got that's fast?"

"Let me think!" Snog grinned as he looked out his office window, he knew just the jet.

Poppy just got off the phone when Flash ran in and noticed the super suits on the bed.

"Hey what's that," Flash yelled running over to the super suit "Is that a cool outfit? Are we all getting cool outfits?" Flash picked up his super suit and ran off to his room.

"Flash bring that back!" Poppy didn't have time to mess with her kids misbehaving, she needed to find Branch and find out just what the heck sort of mess he got himself into.

"Look at me." Flash gloated as he put on the super suit and looked at himself in Poppy's bedroom mirror. "I'm The Bolt."

"Take that off before somebody sees you." Poppy scolded.

"But your packing one just like it." Poppy didn't realize that Scarlett walked into the room until she heard Scarlett going through her duffel bag and taking out her super suit. "What's going on."

"Hey look this ones yours." Flash grabbed Scarlett's suit and held it up to her. "It's extra special."

"Your not going!" Poppy scolded shooing both of them out of the room "And I've got to leave!"

"What makes you think it's so special?" Scarlett asked Flash after the two of them got shooed out of the room.

"I don't know, why else would she try to hide it from you?"

Curious about this new, strange hooded suit Scarlett made her arm invisible then touched her new outfit. To her shock the suit went completely invisible with her arm. "What type of suit is this?"

Scarlett didn't have much time to think about the suit. As Poppy was loaded up the car to leave Flash ran off and hid behind the back seat of the car. Scarlett tried to take charge and get him out of the car but Flash wouldn't listen, saying he had a thirst for action and adventure. Giving in Scarlett quickly went to their neighbors where a friendly teenage bergen named Bridget lived and asked her to watch Sesame while they were gone. With that taken care of Scarlett turned invisible and hid in the back seat with Flash, hoping that they wouldn't get spotted and get in trouble.

The two of them didn't say a single word as Poppy drove to Snog's airline where Snog was waiting for her with a baseball cap, sun shades and a huge smile.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Snog laughed as Poppy stepped out of the car.

"Good to see you again too old friend." Poppy reached her arm out for a hand shake but Snog insisted on a hug.

"Bring it in for the real thing sister." Snog stretched his arms out for a hug which Poppy gladly accepted. "So where do you need me to fly you off too this time?"

"A Island," Poppy pulled a folded up map out of her pocket and showed Snog the exact coordinates. "Off the coast of the Pacific, we leave now and we should be there by sun down."

As the two of them talked Scarlett and Flash sneaked out and headed to the jet that they figured that Poppy and this new guy was taking. As they sneaked in unnoticed and Violet sat in a chair while invisible, she took one quick opportunity to scold her younger brother for his carelessness.

"Your lucky we were able to get a baby sitter for Sesame on short notice otherwise we would both be in a heap of a lot more trouble than what we already are going to be."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Flash mocked as he hid behind the seat behind Scarlett. "Now zip it mom is coming."

The two of them hushed as Poppy and Snog boarded the plane reminiscing and laughing about the glory days.

"Yeah, my favorite mission that I flew with you had to be the one where I took you and Branch to the Arctic." Snog said as he sat down in the pilots chair, started up the jet and flew off, with Poppy in the co pilot's chair. "You and Branch were dating at the time and you didn't want to fly off to the Arctic without him so you insisted he come along. I flew the two of you to the Arctic and there was Dr. Sun trying to melt the ice caps to flood the world. I landed the two of you in the ocean and despite the freezing cold temperatures you still took the form of a boat and had Branch paddle you to this giant iceberg where Dr. Sun was setting up his ice melting machine. It still makes me laugh how Branch took Dr. Sun out with one punch while you shut down the machine and had Branch drop in the ocean."

"Yep, those were the days." Poppy said

"I miss those days." Snog said "While business has still been good it just hasn't been the same you know? There's something about flying you supers to a mystery island that makes you feel young again."

The two of them just spent the next couple of hours just talking, catching up on old times and asking about family. It was nice for Poppy to see her old friend again, she forgot how much fun it was to have him around. She didn't realize how much she actually did miss the glory days until she was talking and catching up with her old friend.

"I haven't asked." Snog said

"And I appreciate that." Poppy replied.

"Old friends don't have too, because they trust each other."

"That's right."

"All those missions we flew, it's unspoken of. Flying you to a curiously uncharted island without even wondering why."

"You are a true gentleman."

"That's the type of guy I am."

"And I love that about you."

"Because I would fly you anywhere."

"I know."

"Even if you weren't having marriage problems."

"SNOG!" Poppy scolded before turning her head and pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and fore finger. Snog instantly apologized realizing he accidentally crossed the line.

The news about marriage problem worried Scarlett. Surely mom and dad weren't of danger of getting a... no, they wouldn't do that would they?

"Is it bad?" Snog asked concerned.

"I don't no," Poppy admitted.

"What's your instinct tell you?"

"Prepare for the worse."

"I trust your instinct."

As the two of them were getting closer to the island Snug sent a message to the radio transmission on the island letting them know they were arriving.

"I'm in approach Indian Gulf niner niner, checking in seeking permission to land, over." Snug waited a second for a response but when all he got was static he signaled them again. "Island tower this is India gulf niner niner requesting vectors to the initial, over."

With no response Poppy looked at her luggage sitting on the floor and started to tense up. "Easy Poppy easy girl, your overreacting everything's fine, their just all getting coffee, at the same time." Poppy wasn't stupid though, Snog said he trusted her instinct, and her instinct said everything was not fine.

"Do you mind if I...?" Poppy asked Snog pointing to her duffel bag.

"Yeah sure, the bathroom is in the back, you can get changed in there."

Poppy got up, grabbed her duffel bag and went into the bathroom to change into her super suit.

Branch finally woke up after being knocked unconscious by those foam balls. He found his arms and legs strapped to some electric metal balls with his body dangling helplessly in the air. Smidge sat at a control panel that he assumed controlled the electricity flow to the balls he was strapped to.

"Great now they are going to torture me," Branch thought, "Well that's what I get for being a idiot."

Branch heard the metal door on the far end of the room open. Despite the dim lighting he saw the shadowy figure of Storm walking slowly toward him, the sound of his boots hitting the metal pavement echoed across the floor, along with the sound of his heavy breathing from his respirator suit. As Storm stepped into the lighting he didn't approach Branch just yet, instead going to a drawer with where he had some air tubes and replaced the current air tube to his mask with a new one.

"My god," Branch thought "Creek totally has changed."

Once Storm got a fresh tube of air he finally turned to face his prisoner and laughed in amusement.

"You really are Mr. Increditroll." Storm laughed "I was right to idolize you. Tricking the probe by hiding behind the bones of another super. If I was still a fan of yours I would be freaking out about that. But then you had to go and ruin the ride. Mr. Increditroll calling for help?"

Storm removed his helmet so he could mock Branch by talking in a squeaky voice like from the movie "The Fly". "Help me, help me." Storm then flew his old air tube in anger causing it to shatter against the wall. "Lame, just... Lame! Okay who did you contact?"

"Contact?" Branch was confused, he didn't contact anybody "What are you talking about."

Storm turned and looked at Smidge, giving her a signal. Smidge then turned a switch on her control panel giving Branch a moderate electric shock throughout his entire body. Enough to cause him real pain but not near enough to kill him. After about five seconds of being electrocuted the electricity went off and Storm continued.

"I am referring to last night at twenty three O seven hours while you were snooping around. You sent out a homing signal."

Branch was still gasping from his last electric shock as he tried to respond to Storm's accusation. "I didn't know about the homing device."

Storm ordered a even more powerful shock, the shock only lasted three seconds, but that was long enough for Branch to scream in agony.

"And now a government plane is requesting permission to land here. Who did you contact?"

"I didn't... send for a plane." Branch swore as he was gasping from the two electric shocks.

"Roll the transmission!" Storm ordered. Smidge then played the recording of the pilot requesting to land. Branch recognized who the voice belonged to, but he was shocked that he would be flying over here. He hadn't seen him since he was forced into retirement.

"Snog?"

"So you do know these people," Storm laughed "Well then, I'll just send them a greeting." Storm then pressed a button that launched two missals toward the direction of the plane.

"Wow, that's a new outfit!" Snog praised once Poppy stepped out in her new suit.

"Thanks." Poppy replied. "My designer made it." Poppy through her bag onto a nearby chair, only to be taken back in shock when she heard a familiar voice well out in pain once it hit.

"Scarlett!" Poppy turned in scolded.

"It's not my fault!" Scarlett started to say, turning visible again when she new the jig was up. "Flash ran off and I knew I would get blamed for it."

"Whoa there is children aboard this plane?" Snog noticed, confused as to how Poppy's daughter got aboard the plane.

"That's not true!" Flash said coming out of his hiding spot.

"Flash? Your here too?" Poppy could barely understand what the two kids saying as the two of them were screaming at each other simultaneously. Once the two finally stopped yelling Poppy finally got a chance to speak.

"Wait a second? You left Sesame alone?" Poppy was about ready to ground the two of them for a year

"Yes mom I am totally stupid," Scarlett said sarcastically before getting serious. "Of course we got a sitter, you think I'm _that_ irresponsible? Thanks a lot."

"Okay then who'd you get?"

Poppy called home on the plane's phone once Scarlett told her who the sitter was. She needed to know if Bridget could be trusted with her baby.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Poppy, I got this whole babysitter thing under control." Bridget said once Poppy called. Sesame was in his high chair playing with a piece of fruit laughing and enjoying himself.

"Bridget, I don't quite know if I feel comfortable with this." Poppy admitted "Look, I'll pay you for your trouble..."

"Oh Sesame is completely safe Poppy." Bridget insisted. "I've been taking infant care classes, and am a expert in CPR and I have a album of Mozart because I was told that Mozart makes babies smarter. I wish my parents played Mozart for me as a baby because half the time I don't know what people are talking about."

Poppy was about to respond when she heard a beeping coming from the plains radar causing her to instantly hang up and walk over to Snog to see what the problem was.

"This is nuts," Snog complained. "Somebody's going to hear about this. They shouldn't be conducting test shots."

Snog signaled the island tower again hoping to convince them to call off the missals. "Island tower, India gulf niner niner transmitting from the blind guard disengage over disengage.

"What's going on?" Flash asked concerned, getting up out of his seat when he heard the alarm going off.

"Flash get back in your seat." Poppy was doing her best to keep the kids calm but when Flash saw the missal out of the plain window his face lit up in fear.

"Mom..."

"Get back in your seat and fasten your seat belts now!" Poppy ordered. Flash was still scared but went back to his seat anyway. Flash wanted some action but he was not prepared for missals. He didn't know the first clue about stopping a missal, especially in a plane. Needless to say he was starting to panic.

Snog swerved the plain to the right narrowly missing the two missals as they flew it's way, but the missals were target locked and turned with the plane and continued it's pursuit.

"Snog, tell them it's a mistake!" Poppy screamed

"You think I'm not trying!"

Snog did a barrel role hoping to cause the missals to crash into themselves. The kids seat belts weren't buckled in yet and they went rolling with the plane, letting out screams in terror along the way.

Snog then went diving towards the water hoping to cause the missal to crash in the water. Snog pulled the controls as hard as he could to prevent the plain from crashing into the water, causing the plain to hover just a few inches above the ocean.

"Knock it off, knock it off." Snog cried out over the radio as he flew back up towards the sky. "India gulf niner niner is buddy spiked. Friendlies, one point five miles south, abort abort.

"We have to do something!" Flash cried

"Scarlett I need you to put a force field around the whole plain," Poppy ordered.

"But you told us to never use our powers?"

"I know what I said, listen to what I'm saying now!"

"Disengage, Disengage" Snog yelled again. Scarlett tried as hard as she could to make the force field but she was to scared to focus. And every time she tried she looked at the missals again and panicked, forcing her to lose the force field she was working on.

"Scarlett hurry!" Poppy screamed.

"Abort abort!" Snog screamed "Women and children on board. Repeat we have Women and children on board."

Smidge gasped when she heard that news, she never would have allowed that missal to be launched if she knew about the children. Branch knew there was only one woman who would have had Snog fly her to the island, and knowing she brought the kids caused him to plead for Storm to show mercy.

"No please, stop! I'll do anything!"

"Too late," Storm laughed "Sixteen years to late."

Smidge gasped at how heartless Storm was being. He was crossing the line now, and for the first time since helping him with his revenge mission, she started to believe she might have made a big mistake.

"Put a force field around the plain now!" Poppy demanded.

"I'm trying but I've never made one that big before!"

"Do it NOW!"

Scarlett tried to focus, but her fear was preventing her from being able to make a force field big enough.

"Abort, abort, abort!"

Poppy saw the missals were right on top of them, they were going to hit any second now. Snog turned toward Poppy and gave a sad nod. Signalling for her and the kids to bail. Poppy didn't want to leave Snog behind, but there was no time, she couldn't grab her kids and him both and bail.

Wrapping her body around the kids, her indestructible suit shielded the three of them as the missals hit. Tearing the plane to pieces.

It was sounds of her kids screaming that woke Poppy up. She opened her eyes and saw that the three of them were free falling without a parachute toward the ocean water below. Stretching her arms out she grabbed her terrified kids and took the form of a parachute allowing them to gently glide toward the water.

"Brace yourselves." The three of them gently landed in the water, but that did nothing to calm her terrified kids, having witnessed the plane they were on just a couple minutes ago explode in a gulf of flames.

"We're dead, we're dead!" Flash screamed, coughing up water.

"Everybody calm down," Poppy ordered. "I'll tell you what we're not going to do, we're not going to panic we're not going to..." Poppy saw the shadow of a large piece of the plane about to fall on them. "LOOK OUT!"

Poppy drug all three of them underwater just barely avoiding being crushed by the falling debris. As Poppy watched the plane sink into the bottom of the ocean she gasped when she saw the baseball cap belonging to Snog float up to the surface, the fact that it was was badly chard was all Poppy needed to realize the horrible truth, her friend did not make it.

"Oh my, god!" Scarlett screamed when all three of them resurfaced. "Whose idea was this!"

"We're dead," Flash screamed "We're dead, we survived but we're dead!"

"Stop it!" Poppy ordered splashing the terrified kids, trying to take control of the situation. "We are not going to die, now both of you are going to get a grip or so help me I will ground you for a month, you understand?"

"But what about the pilot." Flash asked concerned. Poppy closed her eyes and hung her head in morning, shaking her head. The kids gasped in realization.

"Mom." Scarlett asked, still shaking in fear. "What are we going to do now?"

Poppy saw what looked like enemy flyers coming up at the corner of her eyes. Quickly she ducked herself and the kids under water again as the flyers flew over where they were, putting a finger over her mouth to order them to be quite.

"Debris field all clear," One of the pilots called out over the radio, "No survivors, returning to base."

The flyers made a U-turn and returned back to the island. Once out of sight Poppy and the kids resurfaced , gasping for air after having to hold their breath for a period of time.

"Who were those guys?" Flash asked "Were those the bad guys mom?"

"Yes honey"

"Wait a minute? Stop!" Scarlett asked "Are you saying dad is working for the bad guys?"

"Of course not." Poppy snapped

"Than what is going on?"

Poppy turned toward the island and growled, "We are going to find out."

Back inside a nearly tearful Smidge was delivering the wreckage report to Storm.

"The flyers checked the dabris field, no reports of any survivors."

If it wasn't for the fact that Branch was strapped to whatever these metal ball things was, he would of collapsed to the floor and cried. No, Poppy, the kids, all gone, destroyed. And all because of his actions. Storm couldn't help but take advantage and kick Branch while he was down.

"Awe you'll get over it. After all, I do recall you saying you worked alone."

There comes a point were every man reaches their braking point. For Branch, mocking him when he literally lost his entire family was his. Despite his hands being in those metal balls he still was able to reach out and lung for Storm. He would have got him too if Smidge didn't push him out of the way and get caught in his place.

"Release me!" Branch ordered, clinging Smidge to his chest and using her as bait.

"Or what?" Storm replied, not even the least bit intimidated.

"I'll crush her." Smidge gasped in fear when Branch said that. Mr. Increditroll had never killed anyone before, but he never had his entire family murdered while he was helpless before either. Smidge had heard stories of regularly calm people snapping and going on a killing spree when driven over the edge before, heck that is how Creek became who he currently was. And right at this second, Smidge feared Mr. Increditroll just reached his.

"Hmm, that seems like a little dark for you," Storm replied still not intimidated "But eh, go ahead."

Smidge's eyes went wide in fear, was Storm really gambling with her life right now? Was he really going to just allow Mr. Increditroll to kill her?

"It will be easy," Branch insisted "Like crushing a toothpick."

"Oh really," Storm laughed "Show me." And there it was, Storm was really gambling with Smidge's life, literally tempting Branch to cross the line and kill. Part of Branch really wanted to kill Smidge in vengeance. After all, this woman played him like a violin and led him into a trap. Then her boss just killed the one thing in life he loved more than anything, his family. In away he should kill Smidge in revenge. But he knew Poppy wouldn't want him to do that. Killing in vengeance was just as bad as murdering someone, and that would make him no worse then Creek. So despite his urge and desire he released Smidge from his clutches, and hung his head in shame.

Storm just gave a disappointed look. "Even when you have nothing left to lose, you still are to weak to take a life. Even when you had every right. Your weak Mr. Increditroll, but I'm not!"

Storm marched over the control panel and turned the electricity on to it's highest setting. Smidge watched in horror as Branch screamed in ultimate agony. If Storm kept this up much longer, Branch would surely be dead. She had to do something.

"Stop it, you'll kill him!" Smidge ran over and shoved Storm out of the way, shutting off the electricity. Branch let out a series of gasps and sobs as Storm picked himself off the ground and calmed down.

"No, no I'm not going to kill you yet Mr. Increditroll." Storm picked up his helmet and put it back on. His voice switching back to a deep booming tone that echoed the room. "I'm not done torturing you yet."

"What more... could you possibly do to me?" Branch cried.

"I want you to watch as your city is leveled to the ground. To watch as millions of innocent lives are lost and you are helpless to stop it. Then once that is finished and I have truly defeated you. Then I will grant you the mercy of death. Your weak Mr. Increditroll, and I have outgrown you."

Storm then turned to leave, Smidge followed close behind, but not before she turned and gave Branch a remorseful look as he was crying over the lost of his family. Things had now gone to far with the explosion of that plane, and she didn't quite know if she wanted to be a part of this anymore.

 **For those who might not have noticed. The way i did the plane crash was taken from Brad Bird's original pitch. In his original draft there was a pilot who was a old friend of Helen and flew her to the island but got killed by the missal. He ended up cutting that out due to the fact that it ate up screen time but I thought it would be cool to honor his original pitch by putting that in this story. The Scene with those flyers checking the debris field was also taken from a deleted scene from the movie that I thought would be cool to add in too.**

 **Real quickly I would like to let you know that I am officially going to make The Phantom of the Opera my next Trolls adaption followed closely by my original Trolls story Eden. If possible I will try to work on both of them around the same time but that is only if i have time to.**

 **There is one concern with my Eden story however and would like to ask your opinion on something before I get to deep in the planning stage. Due to the story line taking place in a post apocalyptic time the story has been leaning toward a M rating due to extreme violence. My question is would you be okay with a M rated Trolls story or should I tone it down to a T rating? I could do either way with the story but I want your feedback first.**


	15. Sesame attack

**Wow, I had some pretty strong reactions to that last chapter. I must be doing a good job on this story.**

 **I'm going to take a brake from the action for one chapter and do a shorter more relaxed chapter because 1: After these last two chapters i feel you need a breather from the suspense.**

 **And 2: I just love torturing you guys by making you wait a little longer *evil laugh*.**

 **Oh and if you are a _real_ Incredible's fan you probably can tell what's going to happen in this chapter based on the title.**

Bridget didn't know why Poppy hung up on her, but Bridget just shrugged it off guessing Poppy was to busy having fun to spend time talking to a baby sitter. Taking Sesame out of his high chair she sat him on the floor and handed him lots of baby toys including blocks, a xylophone and a big blue ball.

"Who's ready to get smarter?" Bridget squealed as she put on some Mozart for Sesame. The second Sesame heard Mozart playing his eyes went wide and his mouth hung as low as it possible could as he took in the music. Then something strange started happening inside him, he was indeed getting smarter but he also felt as if he was getting stronger and _powerful._ Bridget happily hummed the music to herself as she turned her attention back to Sesame. However when Bridget turned back around she was shocked to see that baby Sesame wasn't there.

"Sesame?" Where did that baby go? She heard Sesame giggle from inside the kitchen and saw Sesame had climbed onto the table.

"Who's the little baby?" Bridget laughed as she ran over to pick Sesame up. Sesame hid behind a vase in the kitchen. Bridget moved the vase to grab Sesame but to her shock noticed he wasn't there. Confused Bridget turned to look for him again and saw Sesame at the refrigerator and had got himself a bottle of milk to drink.

"That was really weird." Bridget said walking up to Sesame. Sesame knelt down to Sesame's eye level and spoke slowly and clearly enough so that Sesame could understand. "Wait right here." Bridget picked up the phone and dialed Poppy's number, she was so confused on why Sesame was acting weird and wondered if Poppy knew anything about this. Bridget sighed when the phone went straight to voicemail but decided to leave a message anyway hoping Poppy would call her back.

"Hello Poppy, I got a question about Sesame?" Bridget had know idea that while she was calling Poppy, Sesame started floating in the air. "Can you call me...?" Bridget then turned around and freaked out when she saw Sesame was gone.

Sesame was hanging from the ceiling opening his bottle while Bridget was searching frantically and calling out for him "Sesame? Baby? Where are you?" Bridget was standing right below where Sesame was dangling right as he opened his bottle, sending the milk splashing right on Bridget's head causing her to look up and scream at the sight of the baby on the ceiling.

"Hello Poppy," Bridget called again in a more panicked tone. Bridget had Sesame in a wooden play pen that was closed on top so he couldn't get out. Sesame was chewing on the wooden bars as she made her frantic call. "Everything is fine but Sesame is doing some weird thing and you need to tell me what to do because I don't know if I can..." Bridget turned around again and screamed as she saw that Sesame had chewed his was threw the wooden bars. Bridget looked around and saw Sesame had climbed his way to a tall shelf.

"How'd you get way up..." Sesame then fell causing Bridget to scream again and leap to try to catch him, only for Sesame to go pass throw the floor like a ghost, leaving the only thing to land in Bridget's hands was his diaper.

Bridget ran down to the basement as fast as she could hoping to find him. As she searched frantically Sesame kept passing through wall after wall wile floating in the air. Finally after hearing the baby's giggles Bridget saw Sesame float through the wall and grabbed the naked floating baby before he could pass through it again.

Desperate to take control of the situation, after Bridget put a new diaper on Sesame, she tied a dog leash around his waist and tied another end to a weight so he couldn't float away.

"Okay, we are going to slow thing's down and look at Flash cards. Wouldn't that be fun? Bridget took out the first flash card and showed the picture to Sesame.

"Triangle," Bridget said showing Sesame the triangle. Sesame giggle as Bridget showed him the next card "House." Sesame giggled again as Bridget picked up the last card. "Camp fire." To Bridget's horror Sesame's entire body then went on fire. Bridget slowly backed away in pure terror as Sesame got up and started walking to her while still on fire.

"Don't panic, don't panic," Bridget ensured herself while looking for something to put Sesame out. "Baby on fire, baby on fire" Bridget found some tongs for the fire place and picked Sesame up taking him to the bathroom and placed him gently in the tub as she turned on the water.

"Nice baby, nice baby." Bridget whined. Boy she hoped Poppy would return soon.

A few streets down from where Bridget was having her babysitting job of doom, Suki was on her computer looking to find any possible evidence of Branch having a affair with Poppy. She had managed to pull up the employee manuals to all Insuricare employees to see if any of their hair color matched that of hair Poppy had found on Branch's suit.

Suki had been looking in to this for nearly a hour now and so far had no results. While many of the female workers indeed had blue hair, none were the exact shade of blue that this mystery hair was. In fact the only trolls that had the shade of blue that Suki was looking for was either male employees or a old seventy five year old woman near retirement age and Suki was _pretty certain_ that Branch wouldn't be messing around with her.

"Well this is getting me nowhere," Suki griped, it was pretty obvious by now that if Branch really was messing around with another woman then it wasn't at work. Frustrated that her search wasn't leading her anywhere Suki shut off her computer and just stared at the hair in frustration, picking it up and examining it further. "Who do you belong to?"

Suki's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone ringing her doorbell. Letting out a frustrated sigh Suki got up and walked to the door, surprised to see Peppy standing on the other side of the door.

"What is it Peppy?" Suki asked a little annoyed.

"We need to talk." Peppy handed Suki a printed copy of the email that Branch sent him. Suki motioned Peppy inside as she took out a pair of reading glasses as she read through what was given to her. Peppy could tell from the open jaw that Suki had that she was in shock with what she was reading.

"Where is Branch?" Suki growled.

"He didn't say, and as his lawyer even if he did I am not allowed to tell you."

"Peppy, Branch is breaking the law. He knows Super hero work is illegal."

"Maybe, but if what he is saying in this letter is true, then he and all the other super trolls were framed and are innocent of any wrongdoing."

"Branch has mental issues." Suki protested "He is so obsessed with reliving his glory days that he will do anything to get his old life back. You do remember that he has been exposed three different times in the past fifteen years and has drug my husband against his will on these stupid assignments in the past.

"I am completely aware of that Suki but a accusation like this isn't something we can just ignore. If what Branch is saying is true than we have to look into it."

"Your telling me that you honestly believe _one_ person completely took down all the super trolls just by paying people to lie under oath. And now this same person is killing other super trolls and is threatening this city."

"I'm not saying I believe it. But I am saying this is something we need to look into to. Any allegation this serious is not something that can be taken lightly. Suki, I know your and Branch's relationship is pretty shaky..."

"And it's not from lack of me trying to make peace." Suki interrupted

"I know, Poppy has told me all about it. But Branch is entrusting me to look into this, but I can't do this alone. I need you to help me look into this case. Just to see if there is any truth to it.

Suki threw her hands up in the air in frustration "Oh this is ridiculous."

"Suki, please I'm asking you as a friend."

Suki closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a frustrated sigh. "Let's pretend for a second that all of this is true, and that Branch and the other supers were indeed framed. How are we going to prove this?"

"Do you still have the names of the clients that sued Branch in your files?"

"Yes, I keep every case file I have ever worked with in my office. But I only handled the cases against Branch, there was several other supers sued throughout that one year. How are we going to get hold of their files?"

"Let me handle that Suki. I know a few other lawyers who represented super trolls in the past. I might be able to get them give me the names of their accusers."

"Next question then, this case was fifteen years old, how are we going to track down the money if there was any?"

"Don't the banks still keeps records of past deposits?" Peppy asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah, but you really think they keep track of deposits from that long ago?"

"If they haven't died, switched banks or fallen off the face of the earth they should."

"Great, now I have two investigations to take care of." Suki mumbled to herself.

"Two? What's the other one?" Peppy asked overhearing Suki's mumbled.

"Um..." Suki didn't realize that Peppy had heard her gripe and had to quickly think of a answer that didn't involve spilling out his daughter's accusation about Branch. After all so far no evidence had popped up proving her claim and Suki swore to keep everything secret until they knew the truth. "Oh just a case I'm working on. I am a federal judge after all. Nothing you need to know."

"Just promise me you will look into this. In the meantime where's my daughter? I need to let her know about this?"

"I don't know? I haven't seen her all day. I still think this whole thing is stupid but because of how extreme these accusations are I will at least look into them."

"Thank you Suki, if Branch is right than we have a lot of damage that needs to be fixed."

"And if Branch is lying?"

Peppy's tone got serious "If Branch is lying then me and him are going to have a serious, _serious,_ talk."

"I'll see what I can find." Suki then showed Peppy the door and walked back to her office and flipped her computer back on. She didn't want to believe that she was tricked and that the whole scandal was based off a lie, but she had to find out the truth for herself. And for Branch's sake he _better_ be telling the truth, otherwise it wouldn't be Poppy that would be the one hurting him.

 **Suki is back in the story and she's on a mission to get the truth. I know some of you were really loving this version of Suki and was wanting to see more of her, I know I was really enjoying writing her, and now here she is.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, next chapter we will return back to Poppy and the kids, but I wanted to get back to the letter Branch sent Peppy and get him and Suki more in the action.**


	16. Arriving to the island

**Before I continue with the story i would like to real quickly take a moment and offer my condolences to anybody who might have lost a loved one in yesterdays horrible shooting in Las Vegas as well as anybody who has a friend or family member in the hospital recovering from the event. What happened yesterday was a horrible and needless tragedy and i can't imagine what the family members of those involved are going through. If you know someone who was a victim in that shooting then my prayers are with you. And if you know someone who was shot please give them a big hug when you see them if they haven't already. They need it.**

"Those were short range missiles." Poppy pointed to the smoke trail that the missiles had left, tracing it back to the island pointing to where they should go. "Land based. That way is our best bet."

"You want to go toward the people that tried to kill us?" Flash asked confused.

"If it means land, yes."

"Do you expect us to swim there?" Scarlett asked, equally confused.

"I expect you to trust me." Poppy replied, already having a plan on how to get to shore.

The two kids wasn't sure what to make of their moms plan, Flash in particular felt especially awkward. Poppy took the form of a boat and had Scarlett climb on board. Scarlett felt a little awkward sitting on top of what was basically her mom's back, however it was Flash who felt the most weird. Poppy ordered Flash to paddle the two of them to sure with his legs, but in order to do that Flash had to hold on to the end of his "mom boat" which was basically her butt. Needless to say the whole trip Flash felt so uncomfortable holding onto his moms butt while paddling to sure.

Even with Flash's speed, considering how deep they were in the ocean it still took almost a hole hour to get to shore. Poor Flash was basically exhausted by the time the three of them finally arrived, collapsing on the wet sand and panting as hard as he could.

"What a trooper." Poppy said as she patted her exhausted son on the head after retaking her true form. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Flash panted.

The three of them found a cave to hide in for till morning. The three of them gathered loose twigs to make a campfire to stay warm as the temperature dropped. The three of them said little during those next couple of hours outside Poppy barking orders, they were to concerned for their father to speak. It wasn't until the campfire was made and they were all gathered around keeping warm that Poppy finally spoke about the amount of danger they were in.

"I think your father is in trouble."

"Gee thanks captain obvious." Flash thought to himself, not daring to say that out loud. He basically figured that out the moment they were shot out of there plane.

"In case you haven't noticed mom," Scarlett spoke up "We aren't doing so hot either."

"I'm going out to look for him." Poppy got up from the rock she was sitting on and turned to Scarlett, "Which means your in charge till I get back Scarlett.

"WHAT?" Flash gasped in disgust.

"You heard her." Scarlett gloated "That's the privilege of being the oldest."

"Man, why couldn't have they have waited a few more years till they decided to have kids." Flash mumbled.

Poppy reached into her bag, one of the few things that survived the plane crash and took out three masks, putting one over her eyes before handing the other two to her kids. "Here put these on, your identities our your most valuable possession, guard them with your life, and if anything goes wrong use your powers."

Flash's face lit up with glee when he heard that. Scarlett however was a little hesitant.

"But you said to never use our..."

"I know what I said!" Poppy quickly calmed down. She really couldn't fault Scarlett for being hesitant about using her powers. Her whole life Poppy had told her not to use her powers but to instead keep them hidden. Now at the age of fifteen for her to be suddenly asked to use them, it was understandable that she was hesitant. Poppy needed to explain the situation in a more calm way that the two kids would be able to understand.

"Remember those bad guys on those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings?" The two kids smiled and nodded yes before Poppy continued "Well these guys are not like those guys." The kids smiles suddenly fell as Poppy explained further. "They won't exercise restraint because you are children. They will kill you if they get the chance, do not give them that chance."

"Mom." Scarlett started to speak up before Poppy interrupted.

"Scarlett I'm..."

"There's something..."

"I'm counting on you. Be strong" Poppy continued not letting Scarlett finish, Poppy turned toward Flash next. "Flash if anything goes wrong I need you to run as fast as you can.

"As fast as I can?" Flash was really excited to hear that.

"As fast as you can," Poppy repeated giving Flash her approval. Poppy brought the two kids in for a hug. "Stay hidden, be safe, I'll be back by morning."

Poppy turned to run off but Scarlett got up to follow after her, she was feeling guilty about what happened back on the plane and about what happened to Snog. She felt responsible for his death and wanted to let her mom know how sorry she was that she couldn't save him.

"Mom," Scarlett called out running toward Poppy causing her to stop and turn around to see her daughter nearly in tears. "Mom, about what happened on the plane, I'm so sorry, I could have saved Snog if I hadn't been so scared, I..."

Poppy put her finger over Scarlett's lip and let out a gentle, loving shush. "It's not your fault. It wasn't fare for me to suddenly ask so much of you. But things our different now, and doubt is a luxury we can't afford to have anymore dear. You have more power than you realize. Don't think, and don't worry, when the time comes you'll know what to do. It's in your blood."

As Poppy ran off to find Branch, Scarlett stood outside the cave alone and thought long and hard about what she said. Her mom was right, Scarlett couldn't second guess herself. One moment of doubt would be all it would take to get them all killed. She still didn't know what to do but she did know she needed to learn. Her whole family was counting on her, and she couldn't let them down.

Storm stood next to the railing in the launch room with his helmet off, where he was admiring the rocket he was intending to shoot at Troll city. In less then a hour Goliath bot will be loaded into the rocket and fired toward the direction of Troll City. From there it would only be a matter of time before the rocket landed and destroyed everybody in the city.

"He's not weak you know?" Storms focus was interrupted by the sound of Smidge speaking up. "Compassion for one's life is not weakness."

"You still mad about that?" Storm replied "You were never in any real danger. I knew he didn't have it in him to kill anybody. I called his bluff sweetheart." Storm grabbed Smidge by the chin and tried to pull her in for a kiss, only for Smidge to pull his hand away and angrily throw some papers in his face.

"Well next time you want to gamble, bet your own life." Smidge stormed off in disgust. Smidge only joined Creek because she took pity on his condition and wanted to help him get back at those who wronged him. But that pity had now turned to hatred after witnessing that last incident. Things had now gone to far now. Unlike Creek, Smidge actually had a conscious, and she was done with this psycho.

Suki spent the entire morning after Cooper left for work digging into the accounts of Olive, the first of the clients to sue Branch as well as those of the victims on the train. It wasn't easy getting the bank to hand over bank records from over fifteen years ago, but using her power as a federal judge she was able to persuade them to hand things over. Then came the part of digging through the bank records. After getting herself a cup of coffee she sat on her couch as she scanned through each document. Her eyes lit up in shock when she noticed that the day right before Olive sued Branch, there was a deposit of five thousand dollars into his bank account. The timing of the deposit was way to suspicious and definitely raised some questions. Could it be that Branch was telling the truth and that they were framed? She had to keep digging to make sure. She started searching through each and every records of the train victims and to her shock saw that each of the victims also had five thousand dollars deposited in their bank accounts right before they sued Branch. Suki had been a judge for too many years to know that this was no coincidence. There could be no doubt now, Branch was indeed telling the truth, he had been framed.

Suki was bursting in tears as she heard a knock on her door. Forcing herself to calm down she went to the door and saw Peppy standing at the door.

"I was able to get the attorneys of some of the other heroes sued to get documents to me and it looks like Branch's story is true."

"They had five thousand dollars deposited in their bank account too?"

"You found something Suki?"

"You were right Peppy." Suki began to cry again "Branch was telling the truth, he was framed. As well as all the other heroes. Those clients were bought off, then lied under oath, and I let my personal opinion toward the supers at the time blind my judgement. I was played like a fool, used as a stupid puppet!" Suki buried her head in her hands as she sat back on her couch."No wonder Branch hates me."

"Don't say that Suki, Branch doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does, and right now I can't say I really blame him. Where is he? I need to beg hm for forgiveness."

"I don't know." Peppy said looking out of the window his face sporting that of worry. "But if the rest of that letter is true, then he is in great danger."

Suki was still in tears when Cooper returned home from work. Peppy was still there trying his best to calm Suki down but to no success.

"What's going on?" Cooper asked confused seeing Peppy in there home and Suki on the couch crying. "Is something wrong?"

Peppy took that time to explain to Cooper the entire situation. From the letter Branch sent to the investigation into the accusations, to the evidence claiming the accusations true. Needless to say by the time Peppy was done talking Cooper's mouth was on the floor.

"Wait... So your telling me the whole Super troll scandal was based off a lie?"

"From one unknown source paying off everybody." Peppy confirmed. "Sadly you and all the other supers are victims of the worlds best frame job."

"Oh wait till I get my frosty limbs on that little punk." Cooper growled through clinched teeth.

"Cooper I am so, so, so, sorry." Suki wept, not having left the couch the whole time. "I helped ruin your life, ruin Branch and Poppy's life. I don't deserve someone like you." Suki was shocked that instead of Cooper being angry at her, he instead walked up, wrapped his front feet around Suki and gave her a big encouraging kiss.

"Don't say anything like that again Suki. It was never your fault."

"How can you say that? I helped ruin your super career. How can you be so forgiving?"

"Because you were just as much of a victim as I was. You were played, we all were."

"Yes," Suki realized as she finally stopped crying. Her guilt then turned to anger as she realized how much she was used by this guy. "Yes your right. I was played. Played like a violin by some punk that if I get my hands on is going to be dead. No one makes a fool out of Suki."

"There's the woman I married!" Cooper cheered.

Suki clapped her hands together as she took control of the situation and told the others her plan. "Peppy I want you to take all the evidence we got to the Capital. From there I will argue with all the other judges to throw out the convictions and get the District attorneys to get warrants out for the dirt bags that lied." Peppy saluted as Suki turned to Cooper. "Cooper I want you to try to get Branch and Poppy and explain to them what we found."

"I'll go to their house right away."

"They aren't there." Peppy said "Branch is on some secret mission that I believes involves the master mind behind the super troll scandal. I called their home but the phone was answered by a baby sitter. I fear my daughter may have gone to look for them. I don't think we are going to reach them until we get back. We're on our on here."

"We don't need him. We got all the information we need with us." Suki insisted "I might have made a big mistake years ago, but now we're going to fix it. It's time we clear the super trolls names.


	17. Poppy to the rescue

As Poppy went deeper and deeper into the jungle, she noticed a cart passing above her head on a bridge, the wheels were connected to some tracks that led straight to the villain's lair. If she could just hitch a ride on that passing cart she could get inside the lair faster then what she would on foot. Stretching her arms out she gabbed hold of the cart and went flying through the air. Swinging her body left and right she built up enough steam to swing herself onto the top of the cart as it sped down the tracks. She remained riding on the top of the cart until they went under a tunnel, causing her to slide her body to the side railing on the cart. As she dangled on the side of the cart, she saw through the window of a room they were passing that a rocket was on the verge of being launched. What was the purpose of that rocket? Poppy was starting to get a bad feeling in her stomach, she had to find Branch fast and get the heck off this island and stop whatever that rocket was about to be used for.

Wanting to get a closer look at that rocket, Poppy took the form of a parachute and gently released her grip from the cart and landed softly on the tracks... only to nearly get crushed by another oncoming cart causing her to stick her body flat against the wall to avoid becoming roadkill. After her near death experience Poppy sneaked into the rocket room, and noticed a group of people loading something big and round into the rocket. Poppy's fears only grew then, she didn't know what that thing was that was being loaded, but it was big, made of metal and was being loaded into a rocket, something of that nature only spelt trouble. Part of Poppy wanted to inspect the object getting loaded in that rocket, but she had bigger things to worry about right now, finding her husband. As soon as she found him _then_ they would worry about that rocket.

Poppy sneaked further into the building, using her stretching ability to hide in the tiniest of places when guards were present. After narrowly avoiding getting spotted when some automatic doors opened and a guard came out, Poppy tried to sneak out of the room while the guards back was turned, only to get her foot caught in the door as it closed.

"Well that's just great," Poppy griped. Now what was she going to do? That is when Poppy noticed the guard that past her open the other door with a card key. If she could get hold of that card key she could open the door and get her foot unstuck. Using her arms to get her body moving she stretched her body closer and closer to the unaware guard. She just about reached him when a second door closed, entrapping her torso between the doors. "Well this just keeps getting better and better."

As the guard used the key to unlock another door, another guard appeared on the other side and spotted Poppy. This caused the other guard to turn around and draw his weapons and Poppy had to quickly punch both of them in the face and torso until they dropped their weapons. The first guard fell unconscious after getting hit a couple of times, but the other one didn't quite give up so quickly. He pushed a button closing the door leaving Poppy's arm stuck in the door. Not being able to see where she was punching wasn't going to stop Poppy, who was desperate to get unstuck. She felt around the wall a few times until she felt the guards face and smacked him right in the jaw, knocking him out.

Meanwhile with the rest of Poppy's body a confused guard noticed Poppy's foot sticking out of the first door, while some other unaware guards who were chatting while riding a hovering chair smacked into Poppy's torso. The first guard touched Poppy's foot with his gun making Poppy kick him in the face. The blow caused the guard's gun to go off and a bullet hit the lock pad causing it to unlock just as the other guards where picking themselves off the floor. Unfortunately for the other two guards, the rest of Poppy's body caught up to them and smashed them into the door with a split kick. Poppy was able to card from the original guard she had been following and unlocked the remaining two doors. Letting out a relieved sigh after finally getting unstuck, Poppy piled the unconscious guards into a supply closet, barely able to fit all of them in and still seal the door shut.

Back in the cave, Scarlett was struggling just to make a force field around the campfire. Ever since her mom left to find their dad Scarlett had been practicing her force field, trying to improve her skills. Unfortunately she could still only bring up small force fields and they only lasted for a couple of seconds at the most. If she couldn't even make a force field around a stupid campfire last longer than a few seconds, how on earth was she going to be able to be ready for a major attack.

"Your thinking to hard." Scarlett looked up to see Flash had been watching her practicing the whole time. "Your trying to hard to make a force field.

"I have to Flash, mom is depending on me."

"Your right, mom is depending on you, but she is also depending on you to understand the full abilities of your powers and to do that you need to not think so hard but instead let the powers flow through you naturally."

"And how do you know so much about how our powers work?" Scarlett asked harshly.

"I... Kind of have been practicing behind moms back for a while." Flash replied kind of ashamed "But during that time I discovered I had powers that I didn't even know I had. And it just came to me by accident."

"What are you talking about?"

Flash got up from his rock and walked a couple of feet away from the fire to not risk injuries to anybody, "Watch this." Scarlett eyes went wide and she nearly fell out of the rock she was sitting on as she saw her brother suddenly form a rope of lightning in his hands.

"How... how did you do that?"

"I don't know? Just came to me one day as I was running. And that's where I am coming from. If you really want to discover all your potential, then you need to stop trying to force it out like you are." Flash then walked over to Scarlett and helped her to her feet. "Don't think. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and let you powers do the rest."

Scarlett did exactly like Flash suggested, closing her eyes she stretched out her hands, and before she knew it she created a perfect force field around the campfire. When she opened her eyes and saw what she created she let out a excited squeal.

"I.. I did it!" then something donned on her. "But wait, what if I'm in the middle of a battle, I can't be calm if someone is shooting at me?"

"There's only one way to find out." Before Scarlett knew it Flash picked up a rock and chunked it at Scarlett's direction. Scarlett barely had time to react and create a force field around her body right before it hit her.

"Are you stupid?" Scarlett screamed after she lowered the force field. "You could of seriously hurt me!"

"Well at least we know your powers will come to your aid if someone is shooting at you."

"Let's see if _your_ powers will come to your aid." Scarlett screamed as she chunked a rock at Flash. Flash easily dodged it by sliding to his right.

"Hey you should be thanking me I'm helping you train. Besides hearing you scream as I chunk that rock at you was fun."

"Fun, you think we are here to have fun?" Scarlett screamed "This is not fun! Mom and Dad's life could be in jeopardy or worse their marriage."

"Their marriage?" Flash tilted his head in confusion "Wait so the bad guys want to destroy mom and dad's marriage?"

"Oh forget it your so immature, the point is we are all in grave danger. We've already lost one person because I was not strong enough."

"So that's the whole reason behind you wanting to strengthen your powers huh?"

"He died because of me!" Scarlett cried, tears were flowing down her face. "I could of saved him, if I just made a force field big enough I could have saved him and we all would be here in this cave with the jet waiting for us outside. As it stands now we are stranded on this stupid island and who knows how we are going to get back home! That is on me Flash, not you, but me!"

Scarlett sat back on her rock and hung her head low in shame. "I failed mom when she needed me the most. And now look at the mess we are in."

Flash sighed, he wasn't good at being emotional and serious. But Scarlett needed encouragement right now. And with Mom not here right now he was all there was.

"Don't beat yourself up it Scarlett" Flash said kneeling down and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You were scared, I was too. We haven't been it the game near as long as mom and dad has. There's no telling what could have happened if you did save the plane and Snog. Someone could have spotted the plane on the island and discovered us and shot Snog anyway. You can't dwell on that. You have to let it go, mom needs you to be strong. You might not have been able to save Snog, but at the very least you can make sure his death wasn't for nothing. You can still avenge him. And that starts by making sure you are ready for whatever comes our way."

"I..." Scarlett let out another deep sigh "I will try."

"Anyway." Flash picked up a stick and dipped it in the fire making himself a torch. "Not that I don't enjoy chatting with you but I'm going to stretch my legs a little bit and look around.

"Mom said stay hidden."

"I'm not going to leave the cave. Geez." As Flash walked further into the cave, the rocky pavement soon turned into metal. Flash was confused at first as to why the cave turned to metal, but his curiosity and lust for adventure blinded his common sense to turn around.

"Cool." Flash hollered out, noticing his voice echoed Flash hollered out again louder "COOL!"

Unfortunately for Flash, he had know idea that the metal tunnel he was walking into was the launch space for the rocket until he saw the rocket coming straight for him Flash took off running as fast as he could calling out for Scarlett as he ran.

"What did you do?" Scarlett asked, Flash didn't answer as he grabbed Scarlett and ran the two of them outside, narrowly avoiding being burned the the flames from the rocket.

Poppy sneaked into the control room where there was a screen that showed the energy levels throughout the cell blocks. She noticed that Cell block 13 had the highest energy level. That had to be where Branch was being held. Wasting no time she turned around and made her way toward that direction.

As Branch was strapped to his bonds, still morning the loss of his family, he remembered the day he proposed to Poppy, they were in a bar and Branch had a few to many drinks and there were a few trolls at the karaoke station singing. Poppy dared him to get up and sing and Branch said he only would if she joined him.

 **Flashback**

Branch and Poppy walked up to the karaoke machine and Branch picked out a song called "The Fighter". There with a the whole bar cheering him on Branch started singing.

 _I know he hurt you, made you scared of love. Too scared of love. He didn't deserve you, cause your precious heart is a precious heart. He didn't know what he had And I thank God, Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Branch started doing a small jig and spinning around on the tile as he got into the song. _And it's gonna take just a little time. But you're gonna see that I was born to love you._

Poppy grabbed a mic and joined in as two spotlights shined on the couple and a disco ball dropped. The two trolls danced and sang their hearts out to the song.

 **Poppy:** _What if I fall_

 **Branch:** _I won't let you fall._

 **Poppy:** _What if I cry_

 **Branch:** _I'll never make you cry_

 **Poppy:** _And if I get scared_

 **Branch:** _I'll hold you tighter. When they try to get baby I'll be the fighter._

Branch grabbed Poppy by her free hand and spun her around as they continued singing

 _What if I fall?_

 _I'll never let you fall_

 _What if I cry_

 _I'll never let you cry_

 _And if I get scared_

 _I'll hold you tighter. When they try to get you baby I'll be the fighter._

Branch didn't know if it was due to the fact he had a few to many drinks or if he was just that into the song but Branch suddenly jumped on the table and started clog dancing on top of the table as he continued singing the next verse.

 _Look in the mirror you're beautiful, so beautiful. I'm here to remind you, you're my only one let me be the one. To heal all the pain he put put you through with love like you never knew let me so you._

Branch jumped off the table and started pumping his fist in the air getting the crowd fired up as Poppy joined back in the song.

 _What if I fall_

 _I'll never let you fall,_

 _What if I cry_

 _I'll never let you cry_

 _And if I get scared_

 _I'll hold you tighter. When they try to get you baby I'll be the fighter._

Branch and Poppy stood backs pressed against each other their heads turned to the side looking at each other and their free arms locked together as they continued to sing and bend their knees up and down to the rhythm.

 _What if I fall_

 _I'll never let you fall_

 _What if I cry_

 _I'll never let you cry_

 _And if I get scared_

 _I'll hold you tighter. When they try to get you baby I'll be the fighter._

Poppy sung the next line _I wanna believe that you got me baby._

Branch joined in again. _I swear I do from now into the next life._

Poppy took over again _I wanna love, wanna give you all my heart._

 _What if I fall?_

 _I'll never let you fall_

 _What if I cry_

 _I'll never make you cry_

 _And if I get scared_

 _I'll hold you tighter. When they try to get you baby I'll be the fighter._

 _What if I fall?_

 _I'll never make you fall_

 _What if I cry ?_

 _I'll never let you cry_

 _And if I get scared?_

 _I'll hold you tighter. When they try to get you baby I'll be the fighter._

Once the song ended all the trolls in the bar got up and cheered. Branch was about to give the crowd a reason to cheer even more. Branch got down on one knee and took out a box from his jacket pocket and opened it revealing a ring. Poppy gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand as tears of joy escaped her eyes.

"Poppy will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Poppy cried bending down to give Branch a big hug followed by a even bigger kiss. Branch was right the crowd cheered again. Without a doubt this was the happiest day of his life.

 **End Flashback.**

It was the sound of the doors opening that caught Branch's attention. He looked up and saw Smidge walking towards the controls. The news of a super with stretching abilities had made it's way through the building and too Smidge. Smidge was at first surprised to hear that there was a super on the island but then she figured out that this super must be one of the people on the plane that they shot down meaning Mr. Increditroll's family was alive. Seeing video footage from the security cameras of a female super wearing a suit familiar to Mr. Increditroll's only confirmed her theory and gave Smidge a chance to try to fix her mistake and hope that Mr. Increditroll would be forgiving. She quietly sneaked to Branch's holding cell, and pressed the button on the control panel releasing Branch from his bonds.

"There isn't much time." Smidge warned walking up to Branch to help him off his feet. Smidge soon found any hopes of Mr. Increditroll being forgiving thrown out the window when he grabbed Smidge by the throat and lifted her off the floor.

"No, there isn't." Branch growled ignoring Smidge's coughs and muffled pleas for mercy. "In fact there is no time at all." This time Branch wasn't going to hold back. He didn't care if he crossed the line between hero and vigilante, he had lost everything, he had nothing left. Branch didn't care anymore if he crossed the line and took a life now. He was out for vengeance for his family. "Why are you here? How can you possibly bring me any lower? What more can you possibly take away from me?"

Smidge could see that Mr. Increditroll's eyes read that of murder, she was losing oxygen fast and Mr. Increditroll was continuing to tighten his grip, she had to let him know the truth quickly if she was going to avoid being strangled.

"Your family... survived the crash. They're here... on the island."

"They're alive?" Branch gasped as he released his grip on Smidge. Smidge instantly fell to the floor and started coughing trying to catch her breath. Overwhelmed with emotion, Branch picked Smidge off the floor and brought her in for a hug.

It was that very second that Poppy walked in the room. Both Smidge and Branch's face lit up in worry as they saw Poppy sported a look of pure betrayal. The blue hair of this mystery yellow troll was the exact same shade that was as the hair that Poppy found Branch's suit, which meant to Poppy, this was indeed the troll Branch had been messing with confirming her suspicions. For Branch and Smidge. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know just exactly how this looked.

"Oh hello?" Smidge waved nervously as she released her grip from Branch "You must be Mrs. Incredi..." POW! Poppy stretched out her arm and planted a fist right in her jaw.

"She was helping me to escape." Branch insisted, Poppy though wasn't buying it.

"No that was what I was doing." Branch grabbed Poppy's arm and started dragging her towards him, hoping to get through to her that he wasn't cheating. Poppy tried to fight back, but she knew her strength was no match for Branch's "Let go of me, let go of me you lousy, lying unfaithful, creep..." Poppy was taken by surprise when Branch pulled her in for a kiss. She was even more surprised to see that she for some reason accepted it.

"You know I would never betray the perfect woman." Branch replied calm and in a loving voice letting Poppy know that he was was in fact faithful to her.

"Oh your referring to me now?" Poppy asked unsure if she believed him or not.

"Where are the kids?"

"You better hurry if you want to find them." Smidge warned. " There's video footage of you breaking into the lair, once news spread of the break in more men went into the jungle in search for more possible intruders. It's only a matter of time before they find the kids. "

"What!?" Poppy screamed "Now our kids are in danger!?"

"If you didn't want the kids in danger why did you bring them?" Branch asked

"I didn't they stowed away!" Poppy snapped back, still angry at Branch. She continued to scold him as the two of them ran off to find the kids. It was time to get off this stupid island.

 **Song credit: The Fighter by Keith Urban and Carrie Underwood. Yes I know that song is not that old and wasn't around during the sixteen years Poppy and Branch has been married in this story but just roll with it. The song wasn't originally in my original plans for this story but as I was driving down the interstate the other day I heard it on the radio and for some reason pictured Branch and Poppy singing it and thought that song would be a good way to show how the two of them got engaged even if the song didn't exist sixteen years ago.**


	18. Battle in the jungle

"Well Flash another fine mess you got us into," Scarlett complained as the two kids walked farther down the forest. Ever since the two kids barely escaped the flames from the rocket, they had been voyaging deeper and deeper into the forest looking for another place to hide and hoping that they would find their mom before too long. "All you had to do was stay hidden like mom said, but no you had to go explore the cave like we were tourist on vacation, and now look where we are."

"I'm telling you I was not responsible for that rocket going off. You should be thanking me, if it wasn't for me discovering that thing in time both us would be fried chicken by now."

"You know Flash just for once I would like you to treat me with the same respect that you treat mom." Scarlett had enough of Flash's attitude towards her.

"She's my mom, your my sister," Flash pointed out. "It's mandatory for me to respect her, _you_ however not so much."

"Still I was left in charge!" By this time Scarlett's voice was raised so loud she was nearly screaming, she was even more unaware that her voice caught the ears of some guards about half a mile away, and they were coming to investigate. "Which means you _have_ to listen to me!"

"Oh boohoo," Flash mocked "My little brother won't respect my authority "boohoo, boohoo"

That was the final straw. Scarlett stopped, turned around to face Flash and poked her index finger right in his chest as she started scolding and letting loose insults along the way. "Okay you know what you are the biggest baby I have ever had the misfortunes of knowing in my entire life! Even more so than Sesame and he is a _actual_ baby! I can't believe I am actually related to you considering I am so much mature than you! It's no wonder you keep getting in trouble at school, especially if you treat your teaches the same way you treat me!"

"Um Scarlett," Flash was getting a little nervous, he was hearing rustling coming from the grass. "Calm down."

"No, I won't calm down!" Now Scarlett really was full scale screaming "I am embarrassed to be called your sister, I am embarrassed to live in the same house as you! As soon as I graduate high school you won't be hearing from me at all BECAUSE I WILL BE DONE WITH YOU!"

"Freeze!" It was right then that a group of island security swarmed the two kids all pointed their weapons at them. Some were even riding strange flying machines that looked like floating buzz saws. The head guard pressed his earpiece to contact his boss. "Storm, this is Island security Alpha, I have located two more intruders, seeking permission to fire on command, over.

" _Flash, run."_ Scarlett whispered in Flash's ear.

" _What?"_

" _Flash it was your not following orders that got us in this mess in the first place now I need you to listen to me for once, run."_

Flash didn't say another word. He instantly ran past the guards and deep into the forest. The sudden gush of wind caused by Flash's powers caused them all to look towards Flash's direction. The brief distraction was all the time Scarlett needed to turn herself invisible and disappear her own self into the woods.

"What the..." the Alpha guard gasped "Their supers! After them." The guards of the flying machines instantly buzzed off. Many of the other guards ran off to get flying machines of their own. Alpha guard however stayed behind to look to see where Scarlett disappeared though. Cocking his gun to ready it for whenever he tracked her down. "Come on out little miss disappear, you can't hide from me forever, I will find you. And KILL YOU!"

As Flash ran as fast as he could through the forest he saw several trolls chasing after him on their flying buzz saws. He needed to try to get these psychos off his tail somehow. As Flash kept running he soon started forming electricity under his feet. Soon, lighting formed and Flash was running on lighting, creating a arch that went over the head of one of the flyers for Flash to run on. As Flash ran through the lighting arch he punched the troll controlling the flyer in the face, causing him to lose control of his flyer and crash into a tree and explode. Flash's sudden change in direction took another troll by surprise , he tried to turn his flyer around and chase after him but he wasn't fast enough of the turn, and he too crashed into a tree and exploded.

Flash ran deeper and deeper into the forest, hoping that he had lost those maniacs. However he soon found out that they were sadly still on his trail, and quickly made a U-turn when one flyer came up and started shooting at him.

"How many of these freaks are there?" Flash mumbled to himself as he continued to run and dodging the bullets that came his way. As Flash ran he formed a lighting rope in his right hand, hoping that he would be able to bring that flyer down. While still running Flash lassoed the rope around the front bumper of the flyer... and soon found himself being dragged across the ground with it.

"Okay this is not going as expected." Flash griped as he held onto the rope for dear life as the rope went under the flyer and dragged behind the back bumper. The pilot controlling the machine turned around and saw Flash being drug for dear life and took out assault rifle.

"This ain't good," Flash whimpered. He knew he wouldn't have the time to dodge a gun now as long as he was being drug across the dirt by his rope. Thinking fast he quickly released one hand, quickly vibrated his body fast enough to create another lighting rope and wrapped it around the gun and pulled it out of his hand before he had time to shoot. Now with the bad guy unarmed Flash climbed up the lasso to the top of the flyer and swung over the blades, landing safely inside the flyer. Flash quickly sensed a swing coming from the pilot and dodged it, delivering two quick strikes of his own. The pilot quickly recovered from his blows and delivered two quick swings, but Flash was even faster and easily dodged them, this time delivering several punches to the head. Flash might of kept delivering blows too, if he hadn't seen the flyer they were own approaching a cliff. Flash quickly dived off the flyer leaving the pilot to scream as he crashed into the cliff.

It wasn't until Flash was free falling to the earth that he realized he had no idea how to break his fall, he was just reacting quickly to avoid getting blown up. Now he had another problem to worry about, how to break his fall before he hit the dirt and died. Flash didn't even realize he was spinning his hands in circles until he somehow made two miniature cyclones with his hands, causing him to hover a few inches from the ground, allowing him to safely land on the tall grass

"How... How did I do that?" Flash didn't have much time to think before two more flyers came soaring his way.

Flash started running for his life again as the two flyers chased him. As Flash came across a lake, the pilots on the flyers laughed, thinking for sure they had him, only to be shocked to see that Flash was so fast he could run on water. Flash kept running clear up till they came across another cave. One of the flyers flew above the cave to try to corner Flash while the other flyer followed Flash in. Flash quickly stopped when his exit was blocked by the second flyer, gravity took over and caused him to sink into the water. Neither of the two flyers had time to react and Flash watched from under the water as the two flyers crashed into each other and exploded.

Once the coast was clear Flash returned to the surface, taking a deep breath and gasped for air. Flash laughed to himself at how he handled those bad guys. He quickly realized something though. "Scarlett!" Flash swam as fast as he could to dry land and ran to find his sister.

"Where are you little girl!?" The Alpha guard growled looking for Scarlett. Scarlett hid in the bushes, picking up a decent size stick and chunking it at the guard's head. As soon as the stick hit the guard Scarlett ran out of the bushes right as the guard turned around as fired his gun in that direction.

"You can't hide from me." Alpha guard suddenly heard the sound of water splashing. He smiled realizing that Scarlett had dived into the pond to hide. "I have you now!"

The guard never saw Flash coming until Flash was on top of him, knocking the gun out of his hands, tackling him to the ground and slapping him across the face. "Don't you ever touch my sister!" After taking a few punches Alpha guard regained his focus and kicked Flash off of him. Flash didn't have enough time to pick himself off the ground before Alpha guard picked his gun off the ground and pointed it towards Flash

Scarlett didn't know how she did it, but as she saw the guard about to shoot Flash she quickly ran out of the water and put up the biggest force field of her life over the two of them, causing the bullet to bounce off the force field and hit the Alpha guard in the head. It wasn't the fact that she made a giant force field that surprised her, but the fact that she was literally hovering in the air while controlling the force field

"Are you hovering in the air?" Flash asked shocked

"It looks like it."

"See I knew you had more in you."

"But I don't even know how I'm doing it." Scarlett replied

"Well however you are doing it don't stop." Scarlett listened and continued to hover in the air as she kept the force field up and Flash started running again. A couple more flyers showed up but as soon as they hit the force field they got knocked into a couple of trees and exploded.

"Okay we are going to find mom and dad and get out of here but keep that force field up." Flash ordered

"I'll try." Scarlett moaned, considering she didn't even know how she made one that big in the first place.

A little ways down the forest Poppy and Branch was still arguing as they ran for their lives trying to find the kids.

"Yes I could have admitted I was fired but I didn't want you to worry."

"You didn't want me to worry?" Poppy snapped "And now we are running for our lives in some godforsaken jungle."

"Your trying to pick a fight but I'm just happy your alive."

"Well of course I'm picking a fight!" Poppy continued "You lied to me and the kids for months, what happened to us agreeing we would always be honest to each other huh? What happened to us trusting each other. You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth upfront so you tried to cover your tracks."

Branch stopped and grabbed Poppy by the shoulders so she could look him in the eyes. He didn't care right now if the bad guys were on their trail. All he cared about was letting Poppy know just how sorry he was.

"Listen, your right." Branch admitted "I lied to you, betrayed your trust. I can't imagine how much I hurt you. I am so, so sorry. I didn't tell you the truth because..." Branch paused as he started choking, trying to hold back his tears "I was... afraid. Afraid that I would lose you if you know I blew cover again. For the past fifteen years I have struggled to keep us hidden, and I have failed on multiple occasions. Every time our cover has been blown it's always been my fault. I have all the strength in the world but yet I'm not strong enough to keep my family hidden. I thought that by actually doing secret hero work with a organization that sounded trusting at the time I could keep the secret safe and we wouldn't have to leave again. And I wouldn't risk losing you. I was a fool. I was stupid, and I am so... so sorry"

Poppy could tell that Branch was sincere in his words. She was about to respond when suddenly the two of them heard shuffling coming from the bushes behind them. The two of them readied themselves for a attack... but what they got instead was Flash running in a giant force field ball being controlled by Scarlett. Flash accidentally ran into his surprised parents and it wasn't until Scarlett saw them being tossed around that she lowered her force field.

"Mom, Dad!" Scarlett cried running up to her dizzy parent's who were laying on the ground rubbing their heads from being knocked around by the force field. As soon as their heads stopped spinning Both Poppy and Branch wrapped their arms around the two kids, relieved to see them safe. "We were so worried about you."

The moment was short lived as they heard more island guards coming, some were in flyers while others arrived by foot, all where armed with some sort of weaponry though.

"You ready kids?" Branch asked

"Let's do this," Flash smirked

"Now!"

Flash ran circles around the family building up dust to blind the enemies vision. Scarlett followed by putting up a force field to ricochet bullets and crush unexpected flyers. Poppy took care of the ground crew. With her stretching powers she was able to reach out and grab the guard's guns from several yards out and deliver a kick from far away. As Poppy punched one guard in the face she grabbed his gun, turned her head around and used the back end of the gun to knock out another unexpected guard.

It was Branch though that was able to cause the most damage. He ran out of the dust cyclone that Flash made to take on a flyer head on. After building up enough steam he leaped into the air, grabbed the bottom of the flyer and pulled it down to the ground, tearing the flyer to pieces and knocking the guard unconscious. Branch then chunked the remainder of the flyer towards the direction of another flyer, hitting it head on and destroying it in a gulf of flames.

With enough dust built up Flash turned his attention to spinning his arms around to form two miniature arm cyclones, the cyclones caught a upcoming flyer and sent it flying uncontrollably towards Branch's direction.

"Coming at you dad!" Flash hollered out. Branch drew back his fist and once the flyer reached him he delivered a punch that went right through the flyer, tearing the machine in two and sending the pilot flying into a tree.

"Is that all you got!" Branch taunted as the remaining guards started retreating. "I could do this all day!"

"So can I!" It was then that the four trolls found themselves unable to move. They found themselves trapped in some sort of ray gun and hoisted in the air. Poppy recognized this particular ray from years ago, but she thought the guy died in the fire. Poppy's surprised look didn't go unnoticed by Storm, who formed a smile under his mask.

"Hello there plastic girl remember me? I recall last time we met you left me to burn. Storm's attention then turned to the two kids also trapped in his rays. "I see your daughter has grown nicely over the years, and do I see you have a son now too? Oh man this is too good. I am going to have so much fun killing you all."

Storm laughed hard as he drug his prisoners back to the lair, and the family didn't even attempt to hide their worried expression, their escape plan just got more complicated now.

 **Man Flash's race through the jungle was so fun to write, mainly because that was my favorite scene in the movie. We are getting pretty close to being finished with this story, just about four chapters left. And man let me tell you they are going to be wild. These remaining chapters are going to be like a roller coaster of action. So don't go anywhere otherwise you are going to miss the best parts.**


	19. Escaping the island

**You strapped in tight? Good, because this chapter is going to get crazy, and i mean CRAZY! You might even hate me afterword, just saying.**

On the middle of the interstate in downtown Trollvill, military vehicles was pulling up to inspect the rocket that crash landed in the road. Both bergen and Troll soldiers sat up barricades around the rocket to inspect the rocket, closing down the interstate in the process much to the frustration of many drivers.

A troll Army Lieutenant opened the door of the rocket to see what was inside. The inside of the rocket was dark with no signs of any troll or bergen passengers inside. The only thing occupying the rocket was a giant metal form curled up in a ball. Curious of what this thing was the lieutenant took out his gun and prompted to tap the metal ball with the back of his gun. That is a metal arm uncurled itself and grabbed the troll before he had time to react.

The rest of the soldiers heard a horrific scream coming from inside the rocket. They gasped in both shock and horror as their fellow soldier came crashing through the top of the rocket, and sent tumbling off the interstate bridge, hitting some rocks below which killed him on impact. Four metal legs came crashing through the rocket, ripping the entire rocket apart. The soldiers stared in horror as the occupant ripped the rocket in two and revealed itself as a giant robot. The beast was the size of a skyscraper, with four long legs the size of redwoods. The soldiers wasted no time firing their weapons at the robot. Their bullets just bounced right off not even leaving a dent as the robot started walking closer to them. A troll drug out a R.P.G while a bergen drove up in a tank. As the troll fired his R.P.G the bergen inside the tank fired a canon hoping to at least make a dent in that metal monster. Their eyes lit up in horror though as they saw that not even their heavy couldn't even penetrate the beast. The robot lifted it's front right leg, metal claws came out and grabbed the tank, and slammed it into the troll with the R.P.G sending both flying into the middle dividers. The force of the tank striking the concrete dividers caused the vehicle to explode. The robot followed that up with shooting a rocket out of it's own right at the soldiers. The soldiers didn't have time to duck for cover as the rocket hit them causing the bridge to explode in two. What soldiers wasn't killed by the blast fell to their deaths as the once strong bridge fell to earth in giant hunks of debris.

Watching the whole thing unfold from his lair was Creek. He chuckled to himself as he stared at the TV screen, his mask off and resting on a stool. Branch and his family was strapped to the same type of device that Branch was strapped to earlier. They snarled in anger at Creek's sadistic laughs, as he took joy in watching those innocent people die.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Creeks chuckled at the destruction of the bridge "Absolutely beautiful."

"You and I have a different taste of what's beautiful Darth Vader!" Flash smarted off, making a stab at Creek's suit.

"The kid's got jokes I see!" Creek growled "Well you won't be laughing for long. Once your entire city falls."

"Why are you doing this?" Poppy pleaded "There are millions of innocent people in that city who didn't do a thing!"

"To make you suffer! To make you feel how I did when Mr. Increditroll rejected me, humiliated me, and turned me into this!" Creek motioned to his scarred face.

"You kill other super trolls, as well as millions of innocent people, just to get to me!?" Branch growled.

"You took everything from me Mr. Increditroll," Creek snapped "My dream, my future, my blasted health! And in it's place you leave a burnt shell of a troll with nothing left but his burning hatred for the man who wronged him. Do you know how much pain I was in when I felt my skin melting? How much agony I when the doctors wheeled me in the hospital and told me I had third degree burns over eighty percent of my body. That my lungs had inhaled to much smoke that I would have respiratory problems for the rest of my life? Do you know how horrifying it was to see myself for the first time after the accident to see that my face was completely scared, my hair was all burnt off and my gauntlets were melted to my skin? Do you have any idea how any of that felt?"

"I'm so sorry Creek!?" Branch cried he really did feel bad about what happened to him."I didn't mean any of that on you?"

"I don't want your apologies Mr Increditroll," Creek snapped "I want you to suffer the way I did, to lose everything and know that there is nothing you can do to stop it. I am going to Trollville and with Goliath Bot I will burn your city to the ground. Make you watch as millions of people die and scream in horror, knowing that you won't be able to save them." Creek then walked up to Flash "Then after that is finished and Trollville is ashes then I will kill you," Creek walked up to Poppy next "Then you."

"Go to hell you piece of..."

"Language dear there are children present." Creek interrupted.

"Bite me!" Poppy scoffed.

Creek just ignored that last insult as he walked up to Scarlett next "Then you," Creek walked up to Branch last and got so close to his face that Branch could smell the stench of whisky on his breath "Then finally you."

Creek than left the four trolls strapped to their metal balls as he grabbed his mask from the stool and put it on, his voice changing to a more deep booming voice. "Now if you excuse me, I have a city to destroy."

As soon as Creek left Branch started bawling as he poured his heart out to his family, blaming himself for their situation. "This is all my fault. I have been a horrible father, and a even worse husband. I have been dishonest, selfish, and blind to see the harm that I was bestowing on you."

As Branch continuing to pour his heart out, he didn't notice that Scarlett was working on getting out of her bonds. She had already used her force field to break her bonds on her hands and was working on doing the same things with her feet.

Branch turned to face Poppy. "You were my greatest adventure and I nearly missed that. I promise when I get us out of here I am going to be the husband and father you and the kids deserve."

He didn't notice that Scarlett had broken completely out of her bonds until she interrupted. "Well I think dad has made some incredible progress, but right now I think it's time we get out of here." Scarlett pressed the release button of the control panel releasing all three of them.

Branch wanted to ask Scarlett how she got out, but his main focus at the moment was escaping this hellish island. Picking themselves off of the floor they ran down towards the main exit, only to find their pathway was already blocked by several guards with heavy artillery. They family took cover behind a wall, trying to figure out how to get past the guards when Poppy felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Come, there is a secret exit this way." Poppy turned around and saw Smidge behind her with a pistol in her hand.

"How did they see us coming?" Poppy asked

"After Branch's first escape attempt Storm installed a alarm system letting the guards know of another escape attempt. Now come follow me, I'll take you the secret exit." Several guards ran up and started shooting toward the families direction but Smidge fired back hitting a guard in the shoulder as they ran off. As they ran several more guns showed up and tried to stop them from escaping but they stood no chance against the super trolls with their powers and Smidge with her pistol. They wiped the floor with every guard that came their way.

It wasn't long before Smidge and the family reached the secret exit, which so happened to be the lair's garage.

"Wait a second, the secret exit is the garage!" Scarlett yelled in disappointment. Smidge didn't say anything as she pulled off a sheet revealing a small jet.

"This is the only thing fast enough to get you to Trollvill on time. It's a prototype of a jet that we were working on that was supposed to be faster then any jet in existence. Perfect to going into battle. It hasn't been tested yet though."

"Wait if it's never been tested than how do we know if it's as fast as you say it is?" Poppy asked

"Because I made the designed it and made it myself, and not a single one of my gadgets have failed."

"So does this thing have weapons?" Flash asked curious. Smidge walked up to the controls and pushed a tiny red button at the top of the left control. A hole big enough to fit the jet through suddenly appeared.

"That will work." Branch said in shock.

"Now go hurry." Smidge ordered

"Wait you're not coming with us?" Branch asked

"And make it easier for them to come after you no way. Somebody needs to hold them off."

"Smidge your no match all by yourself against all those guards!" Poppy protested.

"I'll be fine, I have a plan that will ensure nobody leaves this island. I might die today, but you can still save everyone in Trollville. Now go hurry."

Branch was hesitant but he didn't have time to argue. He and the family piled in the jet and as Branch started the jet he turned to Smidge one last time. "Thank you, for helping us."

"It's the least I can do to make up for my sins. Goodbye Mr. Increditroll." Branch then flew off and Smidge ran back inside the lair. She had to get to the main computer if she was going to ensure none of the guards left the island. Along the way she ran into more guards in the hallways. She easily shot them down with one perfectly aimed bullet to the head. In just a few minutes she reached the lava wall. Pressing a button on her iPad, the wall opened allowing Smidge to run through. Once in the main computer room Smidge started to search through the computer for what she was looking for. That is when she found it, a file that read "Protocol 12." Protocol twelve was a issue that Storm created to be used after he had completed his revenge mission and needed to cover his tracks. Storm had planted several explosives on the island and in the lair and once activated, protocol twelve would blow up the entire island to erase all evidence that would lead to Storm being discovered and he would quietly disappear without anyone knowing where he went. Now however, Smidge was going use it to take herself and all the guards on the island down with her. Ensuring that nobody went after Mr. Increditroll or his family. Smidge grabbed the mouse and was about to press the button when she heard someone call out for her.

"Stop!" Smidge turned around and saw a guard pointing a gun at her chest. "Don't you move a single muscle traitor."

Smidge didn't care if she died, she needed to ensure the survival of Mr. Increditroll's family. She clicked the mouse, activating protocol twelve. The guard fired his gun and shot Smidge right in the heart. But not before protocol twelve already started unfolding. Many of the guards ran for their flyers only to watch them blow up before they reached them. With nowhere to escape all the guards ran around helplessly as the entire island erupted in a gulf of flames.

Despite being several miles away from the island Branch and his family could see the smoke coming from the island. They knew then what Smidge had done and they lowered their head in respect, honoring Smidge for her bravery and courage, even at the cost of her own life.

Back in Trollville Cooper was searching through his hat collection trying to find the perfect hat to where to court. Him and Suki were about to leave in a hour to try to catch a flight to the capital to discuss their findings in hopes of getting the super hero relocation act overturned. He had already put on a black suit and a bright red tie, now he was just looking for the perfect hat.

"Let's see." Cooper said looking at his read hat, "Nah doesn't look good with my suit." Cooper then looked at a black hat. "Nah too serious looking." Cooper looked next at a red and black checkered hat. "Ew, why do I still have that hat?" Finally he came across his signature green hat. "Aw that's the one."

Cooper picked it up and flipped it on his head then heard the sound of people screaming outside his window. He turned around and saw a giant robot rampaging the streets.

"Holy llama spit!" Cooper screamed as he opened his clothes drawer to and grabbed a remote. He turned to the wall and pressed the remote with his teeth and the wall opened revealing his display case for his super suit... only his suit was not there.

"Suki!" Cooper hollored out towards another room. "Where is my super suit?"

"What?" Suki asked, she was in the bathroom putting her makeup on, having replaced her usual jumpsuit with a more professional dark blue jacket and miniskirt.

"Where... is... my... super... suit?" Cooper didn't have time to play twenty questions, there was a giant robot rampaging down the street killing people and he desperately needed his suit.

"I uh, put it away!"

"What!" Cooper started digging through every room in the house for that suit. "Put it away? Where?"

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?"

"I NEED IT!"

"Uh, uh. Don't you dare think about going out there right now, we need on that plane in a hour!"

"The city is in danger!"

"Well let the cops handle it for one day! If this all goes well you can be back in action by the start of next week!"

Cooper was getting frustrated now "You tell me where that suit it woman! We are talking about the greater good!"

"Greater good?" Suki stormed out of the bathroom and stuck her finger right in his face to make sure he got the message "Boy I am your wife! I am the greatest good your ever going it!"

It was right then that the robot suddenly ripped the roof off their house. Suki let out a scream in terror as she saw the beast for the first time.

"It's in the garage, go!"

"The garage!" Cooper cried out as the two of them ran to get the suit. "Why did you put it there?"

"I put it there a couple years ago when I didn't think you would need it anymore!"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get mad!"

The robot's leg smashed through the garage door trying to reach them. Suki screamed again as Cooper shot his ice at the beast. Putting up a temporary ice wall to protect them. Suki ran to a box sitting on a shelf inside the garage. Opening it up she pulled out Cooper's super suit and helmet.

"Get somewhere safe." Cooper ordered as he put his suit on. "I'll take care of the robot." Suki nodded in understanding. As Cooper when off to tackle the metal beast Suki got in her car and drove off. She knew exactly the perfect place to wait out the danger. Trollville court house. That place was sturdy enough to survive a earthquake and it had a basement for her to hide in. She just hoped she could make it there.

Storm flew up to the robot, landing on top of the metal giant as he stared down at the panic stricken city.

"Attention citizens of Trollville." Creek bellowed out to the city "I am Storm! Your city will burn! There is no one out there who can save you, the super trolls are dead. And there is no mere common troll or bergen powerful enough to stop my Goliath bot!" A police car was racing towards the scene, Storm used his ray to pick zap the car and lift it in the air. Then to the horror of everyone watching Storm threw the car towards a skyscraper. The car exploded on impact, making a gaping hole in the tower causing it to start collapsing. Everybody screamed and started running away in terror again at the sight of the explosion as Storm continued to gloat. "Tonight, your great city falls!"

Storm suddenly heard the sound of gun fire, he turned around and was taken by surprise to see his own jet flying toward him. Storm growled in frustration knowing exactly was in that jet.

"How does that family keep escaping?" Storm growled as he flew to meet the jet.

"I was hoping to wait till after your city was in ashes to kill you Mr. Increditroll." Storm called out But now I see that the only way to take down a mad dog, is to put them down where they stand!" Storm took out a miniature explosive out of his gauntlet. Branch noticed it as the same type he narrowly escaped death from when he first ran into storm. Branch tried to swerve the jet to avoid getting hit, but as Storm threw the explosive, it stuck to the right wing of the jet, exploding and tearing the entire wring off.

"Bon Voyage Mr. Increditroll!"

The Jet was going down and Branch knew it. He had to try to land this jet safely somehow otherwise they were all going to parish. As he held tightly onto the controls he was able to get one more shot at Storm, hitting him in the boot causing his flight pattern to got out of control and crash through the roof of a building. With Storm temporarily down Branch focused the rest of his attention on trying to land the jet. He activated the landing gear and steered the plane upwards to prevent them from nose diving. With a huge bump the plane landed on the middle of the road. It's wing was missing and it's landing gear ripped off from the dangerous landing, but everybody was okay.

"How is everybody back there?" Branch asked turning toward the kids. They were all still trying to catch their breath from the sudden emergency landing.

"We're fine." Scarlett panted, "Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"I'm never flying again after this." Flash said "Every plane I'm on crashes."

"Stay here." Branch ordered everyone as he exited the plane. Poppy was taken aback by Branch's orders and went to confront him.

"While what I wait helplessly from the sidelines? I don't think so."

"I'm asking you to watch over the kids," Branch protested

"And I'm telling you not a chance, your my husband and I will fight by your side, for better or worse."

"I have to do this alone." Branch insisted.

"What is this to you, play time!" Poppy argued. By this time Flash and Scarlett poked their heads out the door hear what was going on.

"No," Branch denied

"So you can be Mr. Increditroll again?"

"NO!" Branch denied more firmly.

"Than what is it?"

"I'm not.. I'm not strong enough."

"Strong enough, and this will make you stronger.

"Yes..." Branch then caught what he said "Wait, no!"

"Is this what this is to you? Some sort of workout!"

Branch then grabbed Poppy by the shoulders "I can't lose you again!" Poppy's eyes went wide when she heard that. This was the first time she realized that Branch thought that he had lost them when their plane exploded. "I just can't lose you again. I'm not strong enough."

Poppy put her right palm on Branch's cheek and went in for a reassuring kiss, letting him know everything would be all right.

"If we work together, you don't have to be."

"I don't know what will happen." Branch said unsure.

"Hey, we're super trolls, what can happen?" Poppy replied mimicking what Branch told her at the wedding.

It was right then that they heard the sound of Scarlett screaming. The robot had arrived and was about to grab the jet. The kids ran out of the jet just as the robot grabbed it and chucked it at a building. The robot then turned it's attention to the kids. Scarlett quickly formed a force field around her and Flash to protect them from the robot. The robot started to beat his legs against the force field, bringing more and more force with each blow. Scarlett wasn't sure just how much longer she could hold it up.

"Flash, Scarlett no!" Poppy screamed as she witnessed her kids in danger.

The robot then put it's whole body weight against the force field, breaking the force field and knocking Scarlett hard against the rocks.

"Scarlett?" Flash cried seeing the impact from her shield breaking had knocked her unconscious. The robot wasn't done yet. The robot was about to put his body weight on the kids again, aiming to crush them. That is when Branch showed up laying on his back and using his legs to push the robot back. Allowing Poppy the time to grab the kids and pull them to safety.

With their dad dealing with the robot, Flash and Poppy turned their attention to Scarlett, who was still unconscious, badly injured from the impact.

"Come on Scarlett wake up." Flash said shaking Scarlett's shoulders. No response.

"Come on Scarlett honey get up please." Poppy cried shaking her harder. Flash put his ear to Scarlett's chest, and his eyes lit up with a horrible discovery. She wasn't breathing.

"SCARLETT!"

 **What? What are you looking at me like that for? Neomoon put down that pitchfork, Black raider watch where you are aiming that torch. Reby Montana why are you forming a angry mob and surrounding me. Uh on *runs and hides***

 **Okay seriously though I know this chapter was in all accounts shocking and I am pretty evil leaving you on a cliff hanger like that so let me just go ahead and talk about the big elephant in the room, me killing Smidge.**

 **I will tell you now that was not my original plan. The original plan was for the escape scene to go pretty much like it did in the movie, but halfway through the writing the chapter my evil side took in and came up with the idea that after she helped them escape for her to blow up the island so nobody followed after the family, taking herself out with it. I know that is completely different from the movie because Mirage never died but I thought it worked here despite being sad.**

 **If you still want to send hate mail though for what i did go right ahead, I await with open arms and a bag of popcorn.**


	20. Battle in the city

**Okay I'm done torturing you and am back with a new update. Hopefully none of you are in candy coma from all that trick or treat candy from last night, lol. Enjoy.**

"NO!" Flash cried "No don't you die on me Scarlett, don't you die on me!"

"Flash you have to get Scarlett to the hospital!" Poppy cried

"Mom there's no time!" Flash looked down at his sister then a light bulb went off in his head."Mom I know what I have to do to save her, but you have to trust me."

"What is it?"

Flash knelt over Scarlett and started vibrating his body enough to form electricity. "You remember when I went on that little run all the way to China and back and beat up those bad guys at that store?"

"Yeah,"

"Well during that run I discovered some new powers I didn't even knew I had."

Flash then placed his hands on Scarlett's chest and sent a spark of electricity through her body, but nothing happened.

"Come on!" Flash cried sending another spark of electricity, still nothing.

"NO! You can't give up on me Scarlett" Flash cried as he sent another electric spark. "I know I have been a horrible brother. I know I have pulled a lot of horrible pranks on you, made rude jokes and have annoyed you throughout your entire life. But I still love you and can't go throughout life without you!" Still nothing "Come on wake up!"

Poppy had her hand over her mouth sobbing as she watched in horror as her son tried to revive her daughter. With nothing working Flash clasped both hands together, then beat down down on Scarlett's chest sending off one giant electric shock that ran throughout her entire body.

Flash and Poppy then heard a gasp and saw Scarlett open her eyes.

"Oh god, Scarlett!" Poppy cried grabbing her daughter and pulling her in for a hug, weeping tears of joy.

"What happened?" Scarlett asked confused.

"What happened was your brother just saved your life."

"What?"

"That blow from the robot stopped your heart." Flash said "We nearly lost you."

"And you saved me? But how?"

Flash had electricity flow through his hands in demonstration. Scarlett nodded in realization.

"Thanks Flash."

"Hey, I may give you a hard time but your still my sister."

Poppy broke the hug at the sounds of civilians screaming, there was still a city to save and Poppy needed to get out there.

"Stay hidden." Poppy ordered running out toward the battlefield.

"Mom's crazy if she thinks we are just going to sit here and hide." Flash replied afterwords.

"And just exactly can we do?" Scarlett asked "We're not exactly experienced like them."

"Neither were we on the island but we took out several of those armed guards before mom and dad even showed up."

"But..."

"Look I know your scared but if we work together, we can be stronger than any giant robot."

"I nearly died though just now, what if...?"

"You won't." Flash said taking Scarlett's hand for reassurance. "Stick with me and I'll have your back. We'll be stronger, together."

Scarlett let out a smile and suddenly she gained her confidence. "Let's go kick some metal."

Branch dodged to the right narrowly avoiding being hit by a car that the robot threw. The robot raised his clawed leg and started swinging it, aiming to try to crush Branch. Branch however grabbed the claws in his hands, using all his strength he knocked the robot backwards causing the robot to back off momentarily.

Branch than caught something from the corner of his eye. Turning to his right he saw Storm standing on the top floor of a building controlling the robot with a remote.

Unfortunately Branch let his guard down allowing the robot to strike him and send him smashing into the side of a city bus.

"Branch!" Poppy cried out running to her husband's aid. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Branch said getting back on his feet, "And I think I might know how to defeat this robot now."

"How?"

"I'll explain here in a minute but for now hold off the robot as long as you can, I'll be back." Branch then ran off towards the building Storm was hiding in. Poppy was confused at what Branch's plan was but she trusted he knew what was doing. Poppy turned to the robot that was coming her way and readied herself for an attack.

"Okay big guy, you want to dance? Come at me."

Storm heard a huge crash coming from a wall behind him. He turned around and growled in annoyance as he saw Branch standing on the other side of the room, having smashed a giant hole in the wall to get in.

"How many times do I have to kill the same super troll?" Storm growled.

"One thing you should know about me Storm!" Branch growled "You knock me over and I will get back up again."

"Is that so?" Storm replied, picking up a desk that was inside the room with his ray "Well then, let's see you get back up from this!" Storm threw the desk at Branch, Branch easily punched through the desk with his fist and went charging at Storm. Storm shot his ray at Branch entrapping him in it allowing Storm to send his flying through another into another room.

"This time I will make sure your dead!" Storm growled. Branch quickly picked himself up and grabbed another desk and threw it at him. Storm blocked it with his ray, but not before Branch threw another desk his way. Storm didn't have time to dodge this desk and it hit him in the face knocking him to the ground. Branch ran toward storm and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying through yet another wall and into another room.

"That was for Lazar beam!" Branch growled. Storm tried to lift his arm up to shoot another ray at Branch, but Branch saw it coming this time and grabbed him by the arm and twisting it behind Storm's back. Storm screamed in pain as Branch held his arm back, allowing Branch to grab the remote controlling the robot. As soon as that was done Branch kicked Storm back on the ground.

" _That_ was for Snog!" Before Storm had time to react Branch picked up one last desk and slammed it on top of Storm's chest preventing him from moving. "And _that_ was for all the other super trolls you killed."

With Storm trapped Branch turned around to head back to the battlefield, but not before Storm one last taunt his way.

"You think you have won?" Storm gasped "Goliath bot is the most powerful weapon ever created, stronger than any other Onmidroid ever made. You can not stop it."

"We'll see about that." Branch growled

"You're a fool. To stubborn to realize that I have won."

"As long as I'm still breathing Creek, you have not won." Branch replied turning to face him.

"Have it your way then." Storm laughed "Stay and die with your city, it doesn't change a thing. By the time this is all over, Your home will be ashes, and you and your family with it."

Branch didn't have anymore time to listen to Storm's taunts he had a city to save. Branch jumped out the six store window landed on top of a parked bus, and ran to find Poppy.

A few blocks down Suki was racing down the street as fast as she could trying to get to the court house. She was just about thirty yards from the parking lot when the robot knocked down a power line and it crashed right in front of her car. Suki slammed on the breaks and saw the robot's foot coming her way. Suki screamed as she got out of the car and ran for her life. The robot's foot landed directly on her car, crushing it like a soda can. The robot's eyes rested on Suki, and it pointed it's machine gun right at the fleeing troll.

It was just about to shoot when a chunk of ice shot hit the robot. The robot turned and saw Cooper standing in front of him with ice falling from the tips of his front legs.

"Get away from my wife you over sized trash can!" The robot then turned towards Cooper. Cooper created a patch of ice underneath the robot's feet causing it to slip. Poppy arrived in time to see Cooper shooting ice at the metal beast, hoping to trap it.

Meanwhile as Suki ran towards the court house, she grabbed every bystander she could find, about thirty in total and told her to head towards the court house with her for safety. The panicked stricken civilians obeyed without question and followed her to the front steps of the court house as Suki quickly unlocked it.

"Go, go, get inside hurry!" Suki ordered ushering every troll inside then slamming the door shut.

From a distance Storm was watching Suki run into the courthouse. He had managed to use his ray to get the desk off him and was watching the battle unfold from the safety of the building he was in. Once he saw Suki he pressed a button on his gauntlet that brought up a small screen with Frostbite's information that they gathered over the years. His information included his real name, his job _and_ his wife. Storm smiled to himself, in case this all went south he had himself a backup plan.

That is if the robot didn't kill her first. As Cooper and Poppy was fighting off the robot, the robot spotted Suki through a window running with other trolls, and pulled out a machine gun and opened fire. Suki ducked at the sound of gunfire and the windows smashing. She got on the ground and covered her head with her arms as the robot continued to open fire at the court house.

"Everybody get down!" Suki cried to the other trolls. The other trolls ran for safety from the gunfire crying and praying to the gods. Suki laid on the ground refusing to budge as shards of glass fell on top of her from the windows getting shattered.

Cooper noticed the robot firing at the court house, but before he could fire a shot of ice the robot swung his claw at him. Cooper had to build a shield of ice to protect himself for the claw swinging down at him, however that prevented him from stopping the gun from firing at Suki.

"Hey somebody take out that machine gun!" Cooper cried "It's firing at my wife!"

Poppy ran and grabbed a trash can lid and was about to chunk it at the machine gun when she suddenly witnessed a lighting rope wrap around the gun and rip it right off. Poppy was even more shocked to see who it was that took the gun out.

"Flash?" Poppy gasped

"Hi mom," Flash waved.

Another claw came towards Flash but was suddenly blocked by a force field from Scarlett, who suddenly appeared by Flash's side.

"I thought I told you two to stay hidden!" Poppy scolded throwing the trash can lid at the robot.

"Mom we have been through too much on that island to be left out now!" Flash replied as he wrapped his lighting rod around the robot's legs tripping it.

"Besides this is more that just a two person job." Scarlett added taking a metal pipe that had fallen from a building and using it to beat the robot. "You need our help."

"I'm afraid the kids are right." Cooper replied as he started to cover the robot with ice. "Even if I don't know what the heck they are talking about, or why you suddenly have new matching uniforms. Or why I don't have one. Seriously, this suit is so two thousand and four."

The robot suddenly regained itself and shook off Flash's lighting rope, it broke off the ice and with one flick off it's front left leg sent the four trolls flying into the outer wall off a Italian restaurant.

The heros looked on as the robot moved closer to them pinning them at the restaurant.

"So any ideas?" Scarlett asked as they readied themselves for another attack.

"Closing your eyes so you don't see it coming seems as good as anything right now." Cooper gulped. He had always counted on his ice to protect himself from attacks. But this robot could break through the ice, leaving his primary weapon useless against this thing.

Suddenly the robot stopped, the claws on it's legs suddenly spun like propellers and it started flying in the air out of control into hardware store down the street. The four trolls were surprised to see what the heck just happened, they were even more confused though to see Branch standing right behind the robot previously was holding a remote in his hand.

"So the bottom right button makes him fly?" Branch said pretending to not recognize his family and best friend staring at him.

"Dad!" The kids called out running toward him in a hug.

"Branch what's the deal?" Poppy asked

"Seriously, why does everyone have a cool new matching suit but me?" Cooper griped

"The remote controls the robot." Branch replied,

"We kind of know that." Scarlett replied

"So is there like a self destruct button on that thing?" Flash asked

The robot got up and started walking quickly to the five supers.

"We are about to find out." Branch replied hitting another button. This one took off the front left arm of the robot.

"Nope that didn't work." Poppy noticed as the robot kept coming closer despite losing a leg. Poppy grabbed the remote from Branch. "Let me see that thing." Poppy then pushed a button and rockets shot out of it's feet causing it to fly in the air again this time flying into a gas station, hitting a propane tank. The propane tank exploded blowing up the gas station with it. The trolls gave each other a high five thinking that the robot was destroyed as well. They quickly stopped celebrating when the robot walked out of the flames, completely unharmed.

"Ah come on now!" Cooper griped

"This ain't good." Flash gulped

"There's no stopping it," Branch gasped "The only thing powerful enough to penetrate it is..." That is when Branch remembered his battle with the first robot and how it wasn't until Branch hid inside the robot and caused it to beat itself up that the robot got destroyed. "Itself," That is when Branch had a idea."Flash, Frostbite, you two slow the robot down as long as you can. Poppy, you control the remote, when I give the signal you press this button." Branch pointed to the one that caused the rocket to shoot out of it's leg.

"Got it, what are you going to do?"

"You'll about to find out!" Branch said running off to retrieve the leg. Flash and Cooper ran toward the metal beast. Flash created his lightning rope and wrapped it around the robot's leg while Cooper created as ice wall in front of the beast. The lightning rope didn't completely stop the robot but it did slow it's pace a little. Flash didn't know how long he could keep the robot at bay however, the robot was strong and it was using all of Flash's strength just to control it.

"Whatever you are planning you better hurry it up!"

Branch came back with the robot's leg. "Okay I'm ready push the button!"

Poppy pushed a button but it instead made the claws spin like propellers.

"No not that one, the other one!" Branch scolded

"Oops, sorry." Poppy was about to press it then a idea came in her head. "Wait let's wait a couple seconds to give you a closer target, you got one chance at this!"

"WHAT!?" Branch, Flash, and Cooper said together, confused at Poppy's idea.

"If we miss, we are dead, trust me on this." Poppy replied. The robot continued to move closer despite Flash's attempts to hold it back.

"Almost there," Poppy replied

"Mom hurry, I can't slow it down much longer," Flash cried,

"Almost there." The robot had almost completely caught up to them at this point.

"Come on honey what are you doing?" Branch cried

"Now!" Poppy pressed the button, Branch let go of the foot as it went shooting toward the robot. Flash released his grip and him and Cooper ducked for cover as the the leg smashed through the robot. The leg went completely through, destroying the battery. The robot instantly fell and blew up. It was over.

The crowd cheered in glee. One of them in particular was Biggie, the troll Branch helped all those years ago get his worm out of a tree.

"Just like the old days." Biggie smiled "That's how it's done don't you think Mr. Dinkles?" Mr. Dinkles just mewed.

Watching the whole thing from above was one peeved off Storm. He couldn't believe that they destroyed Goliath bot, his most powerful weapon. Annoyed beyond belief he flew out of the building and headed toward the court house.

As he headed to the court house, Storm heard the sound of three police cars driving toward him, no doubt to arrest him for his crimes. Storm wasn't intimidated, as soon as the cars drove up he used his rays to lift them up in the air. Storm then quickly released the rays allowing the cars to crash back down on the pavement. Storm walked to one of the police cars. The car was on it's roof and the officer trapped inside. Storm ripped off the door and reached for officers gun.

"Hello officer, mind if I take this?" Storm grabbed the gun and fired, point blank range at the officer and his partner, killing them both. Storm tossed the gun to the side and grabbed the officers badge, before heading back to the court house.

Inside the court house basement Suki was still hiding as well as the other citizens. She didn't know if the danger was over and was waiting to hear news from Cooper or someone else from outside that it was safe. Suki heard a knock on the basement door, as well as a voice on the other side saying he was a cop. Suki walked up to the door and asked to see his badge.

Suki opened the eye slot in time to see the person on the other side flash his badge, satisfying Suki. Suki opened the door only to scream when she saw Storm on the other side. Storm hit her over the top of the head knocking her out. Grabbing her, Storm turned to the rest of the trolls, who were cowering in fear at the sight of Storm.

"If any of you say a word to anybody. I will hunt you down." Storm warned before dragging Suki's unconscious body off. Storm walked to a parked car outside and stuffed Suki in the trunk. But not before bounding her hands together and putting duct tape over her mouth. Storm then hot wired the car and drove to Branch and Poppy's house.

Inside the house a nervous wreck Bridget was still watching Sesame, she had a fire extinguisher in her hand and fired it at Sesame every time he lit himself on fire. The sound of the door bell ringing startled Bridget, but she instantly became overwhelmed with joy thinking Poppy may be back. Picking up Sesame Bridget walked to the door and opened it, only to see a strange and badly scarred troll standing at the door.

"Um is this Branch and Poppy's residence?" The man asked

"Yes, I'm Bridget the babysitter." Bridget responded.

"Oh hi Bridget I'm Creek, the uh replacement sitter."

"Isn't your face a bit to scary for a kid?" Bridget asked unsure.

"Yes my face is a bit scarred. I had a accident when I was younger that caused my face to end up like this, but I'm not letting it stop me from living my dream of baby sitting kids."

"Hmm..." Bridget thought "You know you inspire me in a way. Give me two seconds to make a phone call and the kid is all yours."

"Take your time." Creek said trying to sound polite. After a minute Bridget handed Sesame off to Creek and was on her way. Creek watched to make sure Bridget was completely gone before walking to the trunk of the car and dragging out a now conscious but still bound and gagged Suki. Storm then dragged the terrified Suki into Branch and Poppy's home, holding Sesame in his other hand.

"Let's go."

 **I know, I know. I end one cliffhanger and leave you with another. I'm evil, almost as evil as Black Raider, _almost._**


	21. Home invasion

**Wow ten reviews. That's the most i have gotten for a single chapter since knights of Arendelle back in 2015. What did I do to deserve so much positive feedback. I'm honored.**

 **This is it now, the final battle, no more build up it all ends here.**

 **Riverajocaped1. I actually had no idea that all of them began wit just put the trolls in those situations because I thought it would make the story better. Also your reaction made me laugh.**

 **Saphira Winter. I remember that episode of CW's Flash that you are referring to and I admit I used some of the Elements from that show when designing Flash, hence his name. But i actually was not thinking of that episode when i wrote that scene. Pure coincidence.**

After the robot was destroyed Peppy picked up the family as well as Cooper in a limo and started driving them home. During the long drive Peppy explained to Branch what the capital had ruled on involving the Super trolls.

"You will be pleased to know that the capital has indeed reviewed all the new evidence involving the mine and Suki's case."

"Even without you and Suki being able to make it for the hearing?"

"Well luckily they were a bit understanding about a large robot attacking the city making travel a bit difficult. Luckily I was able to email them a copy of all the evidence that we received for them to review?"

"And what were their ruling?"

"They are willing to throw out the convictions against you as well as the other supers."

"Really?" Branch gasped

"Not only that they are working on hunting down those that played a part in framing you and pressing charges."

"That's great," Branch turned to both Poppy and Cooper who were sitting next to him "Poppy, Cooper did you hear that? We are about to be able to get back to work!"

Neither of them were paying attention though as they were both on their phones. Poppy was listening to the frantic voicemails that Bridget sent earlier while Cooper was trying to get hold of Suki.

"Suki? Are you there?" Cooper asked starting to get a little worried, Suki always had her phone with her at all times in case her job called and needed her at the court house immediately. So for her not to be picking was causing him to worry. "It's me Cooper, the robot has been destroyed, it's safe, pick up the phone please!" As Cooper hung up he gave Branch a worried look. "Something's wrong I can feel it, she always answers her phone."

"Speaking us stuff being wrong listen to this." Poppy held the phone up to Branch's ear to hear the voicemails that Bridget left. His eyes widened in shock as he heard Bridget's screaming in the phone from fear and the loud noises coming from the background.

Flash and Scarlett was not paying attention to any of it. They were both to busy flipping out about the battle they were just a part of.

"That was the most coolest thing ever!" Flash screamed.

"I know" Scarlett replied "The way you used your lighting rope to trip the robot."

"And how you turned yourself invisible and used your force field to block the robot's blow preventing him from striking me. That was amazing," Flash screamed before fainting in his chair "I love this family." Flash sat back up again as something donned on him "Hey since we just saved the city, that makes us super trolls now, which means you and I need cool super troll names.

"I suppose we do." Scarlett replied "Got any ideas?"

"Well I have been thinking for a while of calling myself the Bolt. How about you?"

Scarlett thought for a moment. "Well I did hear that one guard on the island call me Miss Disappear. That has a nice ring on it don't you think.

"Bolt and Miss Disappear." Flash laughed "The Dynamic Duo."

"Sorry Dynamic Duo already taken." Cooper replied butting into the conversation.

"Well how about the Fantastic four considering there is me mom, dad and Scarlett."

"That's taken too."

"Plus wouldn't that leave out Sesame?" Scarlett replied "He's part of the family too powers or not. He should be able to be part of the family business too.

"Okay I get it!" Flash snapped "Man this team naming thing is harder than I thought."

Branch and Poppy finally reached the last message on Poppy's phone. What they heard then really raised their eyebrows.

" _Hello Poppy this is Bridget again, sorry about freaking out earlier but your son has special gifts. Anyway thank you for sending a replacement sitter, bye."_

"Replacement?" Poppy gasped "I didn't call for a replacement!" Branch had the driver slam on the gas and reach their house as fast as the car could take them. Branch, Poppy, Flash, Scarlett and Cooper all ran out of the limo and ran inside the house, only to be zapped and entrapped in Creek's ray.

"Shh.., please don't slam open the door," Creek laughed "I just got the baby to sleep." The hero's eyes turned to Creek's side where Suki was on her knees on the floor, her mouth gagged and cradling Sesame in her arms. Suki was sobbing from fear as Creek held a knife to her back.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Creek continued "But you just would not die, and because of that I am now forced to take away something you care about." Branch looked on helplessly in fear as Creek pointed the knife at Sesame rubbing the non sharp end against his face.

"You know something Mr. Increditroll." Creek continued "It's funny to believe that there was once a time that I actually wanted to be like you, because now I see that only fools become heroes. And you know why that is? Because someday someone is going to put them in a no win situation where they have to make a choice. And now that time has come." Creek pointed the sharp end of the knife toward Sesame's chest as "Do you sacrifice your own flesh and blood?" Creek then raised the knife to Suki's neck and pressed it as hard as he could against her skin without piercing it "Or let the wife of your best friend die in his place. Now I'm about to release you from my ray, but don't even think about trying to use your powers against me, because if I even see one of you flinch they both die." Creek then released his ray and the five heroes collapsed to the ground.

"Don't do this!" Branch begged picking himself of the ground "Please!"

"We are who we choose to be hero," Creek yelled, ignoring Branch's pleas "Now choose!"

Branch couldn't do it, he couldn't let either one of them die, but at the same time if he even looked to be coming toward Creek he would kill both of them. His hands were tied, and he didn't know what to do.

"Branch let me use my ice on him" Cooper whispered in Branch's ear "I can shoot it so fast he won't have time to react."

"No Suki and Sesame might get caught in it."

"Well you better think of something otherwise either my wife or your child is going to die."

"Better make up your mind soon or I might make the decision for you!" Creek said pressing the knife against Suki's back again.

Flash was scanning the area seeing where he could run and calculating how fast he could go to take out Creek without him noticing. There a space between him and the dining room, if he could run around him and turn around, he could take him out from behind without harming Suki or Sesame. Now he just needed to calculate his speed, he remembered how he was able to take those bullies out on the play ground without even being spotted on the playground. He knew what to do, nobody was going to die today on his watch.

The world slowed to a crawl as Flash took off running, he made it past Creek who was still staring Branch in the eyes not even noticing Flash had left. Flash made it to the dining room and made a sharp U-turn creating a lighting rope to lasso the knife from Creek's hand. Still running Flash slung the rope grabbing the knife and lassoing it away right as he planted a fist to the back of Creek's head with his free arm. Creek fell to the ground and Poppy stretched out her arms to grab Suki and Sesame. Now it was Branch's turn. Filled with as much rage as you can fit inside someone Branch charged toward Creek and punched him, sending him through a wall.

" I'm going to make sure you don't walk away from this one Creek!" Branch roared.

"We'll see about that!" Creek growled picking himself off the floor. Branch charged Creek, and Creek used his ray to trap him again. Creek sent Branch through the very hole that Creek smashed through. Sending Branch crashing into the dining room table, knocking a vase to the floor.

Poppy removed the gag from Suki's mouth and told her to take Sesame and run. Suki nodded and started to head for the door. Only for Creek to spot it and trap her and Sesame in his ray.

"I didn't say you could leave," Creek taunted. Then with Creek's free arm he zapped Branch just as he was getting up and sent him slamming into the other four supers, knocking them into a wall before trapping them in his other ray.

"That was not very smart of you kid," Creek scolded looking at Flash. "I mean, it was a nice attempt and I admire your persistence, but sadly you just sentenced your baby brother and a innocent woman to death and for that what you did was not very smart." Creek pulled Suki and Sesame over to him then grabbed her by the shoulder ensuring she wouldn't get away. Creek then looked at the five supers trapped in his ray. "But don't worry though I'll return their bodies to you, chopped in several pieces and stuffed in a duffle bag floating down the river!" Creek slung the five supers across the room then shot out the roof of the house as he started flying away with Suki and Sesame. The supers quickly got up and ran outside to see a jet waiting for Creek outside. Suki was screaming for help and Sesame by now had woke up and was crying seeing himself being taken away from his mother.

"We got to do something he's about to get away!" Poppy screamed.

"I'm on it!" Flash formed a lightning rope again and started swinging it toward Creek's leg. Unfortunately Creek spotted it before it reached him and zapped Flash in another ray. Sending him flying through the fence into the neighbors yard, stopping after crashing into a grill.

Cooper then created a ice ramp, allowing himself to shoot up in the air and create ice below his feet so he could go after Creek. But Creek got him in the ray too and sent him flying helplessly in the air far away.

"No!" Suki screamed as she saw Cooper free falling through the sky. Not seeing where he landed. They were almost to the jet now, if something wasn't done soon Creek would get away.

That was when Sesame did something neither of them saw coming. He lit himself on fire right their in Suki's arms.

"What the...? Creek gasped, Suki just screamed horrified at what she was seeing. Sesame then turned himself into pure lead causing them to start falling do to the weight change.

"What's going on up their? What's going on?" Poppy panicked "Branch you got to throw something!"

"I can't throw anything I might hit Sesame and Suki!" Branch replied

Sesame then turned himself into a blue lizard like monster and crawled out of Suki's arm and onto Creek's shoulder. Creek watched horrified as Sesame opened his mouth revealing rows of sharp razor like teeth. Sesame bit down on Creek's shoulder, biting his entire arm off. Creek screamed in agony causing himself to drop Suki and throw Sesame off of him as he reached for where his right arm used to be. Creek flew out of control during his agony and didn't know until it was to late that he was to close to the jet turbine and it sucked him in, shredding him on impact.

Branch and Poppy watched in horror as Suki and Sesame was free falling. Thinking fast she ordered Branch to throw her. Branch wasn't quite sure what Poppy's plan was but he trusted her and chunked her in the air with all his might. Poppy grabbed Sesame first then stretched out her right arm and grabbed Suki, pulling them both in as she turned herself into a parachute.

"Look at Mommy sweetheart," Poppy told Sesame, "Don't look down just look at mommy." Sesame did indeed keep his eyes on Poppy but tilted his head when he saw Creek's jet start to explode due to the engine going out.

The three landed gently on the ground just as Flash and Cooper arrived back.

"Cooper why are you soaking wet?" Scarlett asked noticing water dripping from his hair and suit.

"I landed in some fat dude's swimming pool while he was skinny dipping" Cooper complained "It was nasty."

Scarlett cringed at the mere thought of that but then she noticed a piece of debris from the jet falling toward them and quickly put a force field around all seven of them protecting the trolls as the plane crashed on top of them destroying the entire yard and house with it.

Everybody hugged onto each other tightly for a few seconds at the sound of the explosion but after realizing they were safe they let go and saw Scarlett's force field protecting them.

"That's my girl." Poppy complemented.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Flash asked seeing their house gone.

"Nah, we can rebuild," Branch replied.

"Yeah and me and Suki will help with that too." Cooper encouraged.

It was right then that they noticed Harper and Fuzzbert had been watching the whole thing unfold. Harper was on her bike screaming in excitement while Fuzzbert's eyes were literally popping out of his hair in shock

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"

 **Next chapter will be the last then It's on to my Phantom of the Opera parody. Can't believe we are almost done. *Sad face emoji* Also four more reviews then we reach 100. *Hint, hint***


	22. Heroes once more

**Here it is, the final chapter, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. I could have had this chapter up last week but I like to picture my stories as a Weekly series on TV so as a result I usually limit myself to uploading a certain story once a week.**

 **Also Yeah we past a hundred reviews. This story now has the rare honor of joining Knights of Arendelle and Guardians of the wild in the one hundred plus review club. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and especially Black Raider who gave me that hundredth review.**

 **Riverajocabed1 Okay you can stop checking now, I have updated lol.**

 **Black Raider. I was hoping somebody would catch that reference. I like to use movie references every now in then and I've been wanting to use that particular once for a while now but didn't know where to use it until last chapter.**

 **Tapdancing Giraf Oh you like it when I get over the top huh? Well then you are going to LOVE Eden when it comes out in January as it might just be not just the most over the top Trolls fanfic I ever wrote but the most over the top story i ever wrote period. And trust me that's saying something.**

Just like they promised Cooper and Suki did indeed help Branch's family rebuild their house after the explosion. It wasn't just those two though, Satin and Chenille as well as Peppy all pitched a hand in the rebuilding process. Satin and Chenille, taking their experience in designing super suits to the test created a blue print for Branch's new house. Peppy and Cooper went into the woods to chop down the wood they needed, Cooper carrying the wood on his back like a mule. Flash was a big help in the building process, taking a hammer and hammering the pieces within minutes. Suki, Poppy and Scarlett went to the store to get all new appliances, furniture and everything else they needed for Branch and Poppy's new house, Poppy and Suki were even nice enough to split the bill both ways.

After a week of designing and decorating the house was complete. It was a two story, four bedroom and two bathroom house with a 72 inch TV in the living room, a fire place, a game room complete with a pool table and foosball. A man cave with another 72 inch TV for Branch, Cooper and Flash to watch sports on, a fireplace for them to keep warm in the winter, and a giant walk in closet in each bedroom, which Scarlett freaked over. The house also had marble tiling and each bedroom painted the color of the troll occupying it's skin, which caused a little bit of trouble when painting Branch and Poppy's room, but the twins compromised and painted one half pink and one half blue. By the time they were all finished Satin and Chenille high fived themselves claiming this to be their best work yet. The whole building project went by smoothly, until Suki and Poppy showed the receipt for all the household appliances to the guys.

"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS EACH?" They both screamed

"Hey we needed to get brand new everything," Poppy protested "A new washer and dryer, a new microwave oven, new beds and living room furniture as well as new clothes. But hey, we got the fanciest and latest models for everything. We won't need to buy another washer and dryer for as long as we live. And don't sweat, with the money we all got from saving the city we should have a little left over."

Branch and Cooper just stared at each other with their mouths open from shock, then they both fainted.

With Storm gone and their new (and expensive) house built, Branch and Poppy could finally move on with their lives. The Super hero relocation act was lifted thanks to the evidence discovered by Peppy and Suki. Most of the trolls that lied on stand was arrested and fined. Branch thanked Suki for her role in clearing his name and finally made piece with her, apologizing for the grudge he held over the years and hoping the two of them to start over, which Suki claimed they could. Sadly thanks to Creek most of the heroes were no longer around to see the law lifted allowing them to get back to work but as Suki got on TV and announced the end of the law, she allowed Branch to get on stage and make a statement.

"Today is a big victory for the Super Trolls. For the past fifteen years we have been unjustly forced to hide and denied the right to do what we were put on the earth to do. But today that wrong has been finally corrected. Sadly a lot of my fellow Supers can't be here to celebrate this day with me, they had been sadly murdered by the hands of the mastermind that forced us into hiding in the first place. But I stand here today in front of the cameras and swear to the whole world that their memories will not be forgotten, and that they did not die in vain. For I am not just going to fight for you, but for all of those that we have lost over the years. And I swear to protect this city the same way I did in the past, and to punish and bring justice to any who tries to harm the innocent. I swear trolls and bergens alike that I will fight for you!" Branch's speech was met with a thunderous applause.

Branch was proud to have his superhero career back, but not as happy as he was to have his family back. Despite having his superhero career back though, Branch made sure to always make time for his kids and to be a better father and husband that he had been in the past. Poppy even lightened up on Flash some, allowing him to try out for sports. Flash knew exactly what sport he wanted to play too, trying out for the junior football team Flash became the fastest running back of his age in the state. He slowed down and never made it clear that he was a super, but he was able to adjust his speed to where when he had the ball, he made the kids work to try to bring him down, which they did not often do.

Six months later his team had made the state Junior football championship. The whole family was there as well as Cooper and Suki to cheer Flash on.

"I'll be right back mom, I'm going to get some nacho's" Scarlett said getting up from her seat as the forth quarter was about to start. "Any of you want anything?"

"Oh I want a hot dog!" Cooper said "With mustard and don't be shy with the relish just squirt as much as you want on their, and please bring some extra napkins in case it gets messy."

"I'll take a large Dr. Pepper please." Branch said "Here's the money."

Taking the money for the food Scarlett ran to the food court. As she waited in line a familiar face walked up and stood behind her in line.

"Steel?" Scarlett gasped seeing her school crush standing behind her.

"Hie" Steel replied noticing her "Your Scarlett right?"

"Um, yeah I am." Scarlett giggled nervously rubbing the back of her hair. She was not expecting Steel to talk to her, she didn't even think he knew her name.

"Hey um, I've been wanting to ask something of you but have not worked up the courage to do so." Steel replied, getting a little nervous himself. "But would you like to maybe see a movie this weekend?"

"Wait are you asking me out?" Scarlett asked shocked

"I am, that is if you except."

"I'd love to!" Scarlett squealed " I like Super Hero movies, and there's one called Justice Trolls coming out this Friday that we can see. I'll even be nice and by the Popcorn."

"Great," Steel replied "I'll pick you up Friday at seven then."

Scarlett got her food and went back to sit with her family, but not before whispering "Yes" herself and pumping her right fist in victory for finally getting a date with her dream man.

Flash's team "The Tarantulas" was down by three when the forth quarter started to the rival "Monarchs". Three minutes into the final quarter Flash broke loose for a big run that put the Tarantulas into field goal range. The kicker kicked a field goal to tie the game at 38 a piece. Despite being the fastest troll alive Flash made sure to slow himself down to give the other team a honest chance to stop him. He also had paced himself all throughout the game, with his only touchdown being a short run on a third and goal in the second quarter to tie the game at 14 a piece. But as the game was starting to wind down Flash new it was about to be his time to be the hero. Late in the forth quarter with thirty seconds left The monarchs was forced to punt giving the Tarantulas the ball with less than a minute and one timeout to work with the ball on their own thirteen yard line. That is when Flash took over after a few short runs out of bounds the clock was down to just three seconds. Still not even at the fifty yard line the team formed a huddle to discuss the final play.

"Three seconds on the clock, we still got time for a Hail Mary." The quarterback suggested.

"No way their defense is to strong, they might intercept and run it back into the end zone." Flash argued. "Give me the ball. Worst case scenario I am short of the goal line and we head into overtime."

"I agree with that decision," Another troll said "Run it." As the team broke the huddle the Quarterback patted Flash on the shoulder. "Win the game for us bud."

"I plan on it"

As Flash lined up for the play he heard Cooper getting way to excited in the stands. "Go Tarantulas! Go go go!"

The quarterback snapped the ball and handed it to Flash, Flash started running, breaking through a couple of defensivemen and running to the fifty.

"Go Flash Go!" Cooper screamed in the crowd.

A definseman stood and front of him, but Flash spun to his left avoiding the tackle and kept running to the thirty five.

"Go Flash!" Suki screamed. Flash was to the thirty

"You can do it!" Scarlett cheered.

A defensivemen was running to Flash catching up.

"Make it close." Branch said. Flash was at the twenty.

"Come on Flash, just a few more yards." Poppy was about to panic. Flash was at the ten. "Dive Flash dive!" Flash dived toward the endzone just as the defensive player reached him. Poppy closed her eyes to scared to look thinking Flash didn't reach it. But opened them when she heard the rest of the family cheering. Poppy opened her eyes and saw Flash was in the endzone, being lifted by his other players. Poppy looked up at the Scoreboard and saw Tarantulas 45-Monarchs 38. Flash did it, he won. Poppy started screaming in joy. "He won he won!"

Cooper was celebrating the touchdown to hard that he accidentally dropped the hotdog on his white shirt, getting a big mustard stain right in the middle. "Aw man, that ain't going to come out!"

As Flash walked out of the stadium carrying the game ball, Branch picked him up and carried him on his shoulders in celebration.

"Great job buddy." Branch said

"We're so proud of you Flash." Poppy added

"I'm never going to get this out of my shirt." Cooper complained, still staring down at his stained shirt. "This was my favorite shirt and now it's ruined."

"Cooper, I can always spray it when we get home it's not the end of the world." Suki griped a little annoyed.

"No but this is!" A voice said a few yards down. The family turned around and saw Chef arriving in the parking lot driving a tank.

"Greetings everyone I am back!" Chef laughed pocking her head out of the top of the tank. "And this time I am declaring war on peace and happiness!"

Branch turned to the rest of the family and nodded. Then they all, including Sesame put on their masks and switched to their super suits. Even Suki got in the action, pulling out a gun and nodding to Cooper as he put on his helmet. Branch laughed, he almost felt sorry for Chef. For if she thought Mr. Increditroll was hard to handle just by himself, well, she hadn't seen anything yet.

 **And that's a wrap. Thanks one more time to everyone who took the time to review. Up next is Poppy and the phantom, my long promised Trolls adaption Phantom of the opera. I will get started on that next week and hopefully you will love it just as much as you did this story.  
**

 **Till then this is Jpbake and I'm out.**


End file.
